The Mark of Athena
by I'mOnlyMe00
Summary: Join your favorite demigods on their mission to save the world, find Nico, close the doors of Death, find unlikely friendships and romance. Rated T for language and some violence.
1. Together again

**A/N: Hi everyone! This is a new version of chapter 1, so read if you want to, and to new readers, I hope you like this story! Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus, Rick Riordan, the genius, does. On with the story!**

**PERCY:**

"Come on," I said. "Let me introduce you to my _other_ family."

The warship was getting really close now, so my ADHD was obviously acting up, making those last few minutes before I saw Annabeth seem like forever. I looked at it closely then realized that that the masthead was the head of the automaton dragon Beckendorf and I had tried to control….. The ship landed with a THUD. Finally, I thought. I get to see Annabeth!

**ANNABETH:**

'Percy' I thought so intensely I thought my head would explode. But being a child of Athena, I was used to thinking and feeling like this. What if he doesn't remember me? What if he has another girlfriend? STOP IT, I screamed at myself. You'll drive yourself crazy thinking like that. I decided to walk around the ship to try and clear my head.

The Roman Camp was now coming into view, and what I saw took my breath away. The Camp was huge, and its architecture- wow! There was a city in the center of the camp, which looked like a mini Ancient Rome. If only Camp Half Blood had such magnificent buildings and statues.

I noticed Jason standing by Festus the masthead, and I walked over to him.

He was leaning over the ship maybe a little too far and he was tapping his head as if he wanted his memories to come back faster. He glanced over at me, as if he knew I was torturing myself by thinking of Percy, and all the outcomes we could possibly have when landing at the Roman Camp.

"Hey Annabeth, chill. We'll be there really soon." Jason said.

As if on cue, Leo's voice started blaring from the loudspeaker "This is Supreme Commander of the Argo II, we'll be arriving in about two minutes."

Jason pointed like, 'See'. Piper walked up to me and said, "You're thinking about him, right?"

I sighed, because as cool as it was to have a friend to comfort me about Percy; it was somewhat annoying that being the daughter of Aphrodite, she could practically read my mind. I nodded.

"Annabeth, breathe. You'll see him soon, actually in about one minute."

When she said that, I had a serious case of "OH MY GODS IM GOING TO SEE MY BOYFRIEND WHO I HAVEN'T SEEN IN EIGHT MONTHS" type of hyperventilation. THUD. The ship (at last) landed. I looked over at Piper who mouthed, "You ready?", and I nodded.

Leo placed a ladder under the bottom deck, and Jason, Piper and I headed towards him. Jason climbed off the ladder fairly quickly, and Piper followed him. I glanced over the side of the ship, and saw an enormous crowd gathered at the base of the ship.

Jason and Piper were going off the ship first, because the Romans would actually recognize him. Piper, of course, was because of her charmspeaking. They were soon standing at the bottom, and I heard some gasping, (the Romans no doubt) when the crowd saw him and Piper.

I walked over to the edge of the ship and climbed down the ladder.

"Hi Romans…"

I heard Jason say, but I wasn't listening. I was scanning the crowd of people, looking for the person I needed most. My beloved boyfriend... wow I sound like a distraught, love-struck Aphrodite girl.

He was in the front of the crowd, next to a girl who looked thirteen years old, and a Chinese guy. Percy had grown at least six inches, and his raven black hair looked even messier than before. His beautiful green eyes were stern, none like the goofy sixteen year old he was before. He was listening to Jason's speech, but he looked insanely uncomfortable in his purple toga. His ADHD was actually under control. When did that happen? The only thing I could do is hope some of the Percy I know and love was still there. I kept staring at him until I just couldn't take it anymore; I sprinted forward, and tackled him to the ground.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN THE PAST EIGHT MONTHS?" I yelled absolutely furious.

"Ouch."

"Oh my gods Percy, I'm so sorry I—"

He interrupted me by grabbing my face tenderly and kissing me. His lips moving in sync with mine, our hands tangled in each other's hair… This moment was so perfect, so right until he had to end it, because we were making too much of a scene. Normally, I would never launch into a full make out session with a bunch of people around, but I couldn't help it, I had missed him so much… He hugged me fiercely letting me know that now that he had me in his arms, he would never let me go.

"I've missed you so much, Wise Girl." Percy said, his eyes staring into mine with the most love he had ever looked at me with. I replied, "I have too. You'll never know how hard these past months have been for me. I love you, Seaweed Brain."

"I love you too." He said.

My ADHD took over, "Why are you wearing a toga?" I asked.

Percy groaned, clearly he didn't like wearing it.

"Yes, anyway, we'll have a Senate meeting in 20 minutes." Said a girl who looked strikingly familiar.

"Reyna! Come here. I want to introduce you to my girlfriend." Percy said.

"Hi, I'm Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena or as you would call her, Minerva." I said.

"I am Reyna, daughter of Bellona and praetor of the Twelfth legion."

"Have we met before, I feel like I've seen you somewhere…"

Reyna's eyes flashed murderously. Percy leaned in to remind me of how Reyna's sister Hylla had been the girl who took us to Circe in the Sea of Monsters.

I suddenly had a flashback of a dark- haired girl in a white dress inviting us to stay on the island.

"Oh my gods, Reyna, I'm so sorry."

"It's fine, if you hadn't done that then I would've never gotten to get to Camp Jupiter and become praetor so I suppose I should thank you."

"Yes, well your welcome." I said sort of awkwardly.

Reyna turned and walked away.

Jason had been talking with Piper and Leo, but was about to go and talk to his Roman friends, when he saw me looking at him expectantly.

Piper was looking at Percy, who was glancing back at her and Leo curiously.

They started to walk towards us (well, Leo was sort of bouncing, I had told him all about Percy's adventures, so Percy is now Leo's role model.) Jason stepped forward.

"I'm Jason Grace, slayer of Krios, son of Jupiter." He shook hands with Percy, seeming a bit nervous for some reason.

"Percy Jackson, slayer of Kronos, Son of Poseidon, and Seaweed Brain." **(A/N: I had to say that :D)** Percy said while grinning at me.

Percy turned to Piper and Leo. "I'm sorry; I don't know either of you."

"I'm Piper McLean, charmspeaker, and Daughter of Aphrodite. I've heard a lot about you," Piper said while smiling slyly.

"Oh really?" Percy said.

"Yeah, yeah, don't get an even bigger ego," I teased him.

"Leo Valdez, fire user, and son of Hephaestus." Leo said excitedly.

"Nice to meet both of you, now Annabeth and I have to get going, see you around." Percy said, and dragged me off to some random place. I had just enough time to see Piper grin knowingly, and Leo snicker. Jason looked bored, like always.

Then, as Percy was about to speak, the girl that had been next to Percy in the crowd came up to us, arm in arm with the Chinese guy whose face looked like a baby's. The girl had curly brown hair and startling golden eyes.

"Percy will you please introduce us to your girlfriend?" the girl asked.

"Guys please my toga's about to slip." Percy groaned.

"No, no, no Percy. I want to know who your friends are!" I said mischievously.

He groaned yet again, and I flashed him an evil smile and so did the other girl.

"Okay, I can't say no to my extremely dangerous and beautiful girlfriend."

I beamed at him, pleased. "Annabeth, Hazel." He said.

Hazel grinned at me and I did the same. "So who's your parent?" I asked.

"Pluto...Sorry Hades. This is my boyfriend, Frank."

Frank nodded at me. "I'm a son of Mars."

I looked at Percy, he nodded, too like he got that never in a million years would I expect Frank to be a son of Ares. "Okay, it was great meeting you; we'll leave you two alone." Hazel said kindly, and I shot her a glance that said thanks.

"See you later Percy and Annabeth." Frank said.

"Bye." I quickly said.

Percy turned to me. He flashed me the smile that always managed to melt my heart. "So Wise Girl what do you want to do next, after I change into some real clothes?"

"I don't know, you tell me."

"Back in a flash." He grinned at me. Finally I had the one thing I wanted and needed most in the world… My Seaweed Brain.

**OK! I need to say a few things: 1. I'll update if I get 3 good reviews. **

**2. This is going to be a Jasper story, so to all you Jeyna fans, don't worry I have someone in mind for Reyna.**

**3. If I get 3 good reviews, I'll make this into a full story. So please review! It's so easy you just have to click the button!**

**Until next time,**

**Percabethforever234**


	2. Finally

**The Mark of Athena**

**A/N: Hi everyone thanks to everyone who reviewed/added me to story alert. Disclaimer: I don't own Heroes of Olympus or Percy Jackson. All rights go to Rick Riordan. Also my next update will be after i get 2 more reviews and on the weekends expect about 3 new chapters. I know you're all anxious for the next chapter so here it is:**

**PERCY**

**My life was absolutely perfect for the first time.**

I had my amazing girlfriend Annabeth at my side pretty much every minute of every day, In 2 days we had gone on so many dates, breakfast, lunch, dinner, and moonlight dates. We hadn't spent 8 whole months together so we had a lot of catching up to do.

_FLASHBACK: "Back in a flash." _

_I grinned at her. I ran like a maniac into my cabin ripped my toga off and threw on a pair of jeans and a purple camp Jupiter shirt. I jumped up and ran for the door, stopping before I could slam into the door and ruin my day with Annabeth. _

_"So where do you want to go?" she asked _

_"I'm going to give you a tour of Camp then take you to my favorite spot in camp. After all that I'm going to take you out to eat."_

_ Annabeth laughed "What do you mean 'out to eat'?"_

_ "There are plenty of restaurants in New Rome." _

_"Alright let's go." _

_Percy showed her the Principia, the forum where all the demigods and legacies lived and went to college._

_ "You can go to college here, get married and start a family safe from any danger." I said quietly._

_ Annabeth turned, shocked but also happy. "Oh Percy… Maybe we could one day but we have to survive this quest first. Maybe we could even build something like that back home."_

_**"**__Definitely. That wraps up our tour; I'm going to take you to my favorite spot."_

_ "ok." _

_I steered her towards a cliff overlooking the ocean and my favorite spot in all of camp. _

_"It's so beautiful."_

_ "I wouldn't say that with you here." Even with the wind messing up her hair, her eyes bloodshot from crying tears of happiness she looked so gorgeous,(and i would never say this aloud because even though Aphrodite loved us as a coupled she was still capable of blasting me to bits.) even more than Aphrodite did when I had met her._

_ She was a 1,000 times better than the view off the cliff. _

_"I love you so much." I said_

_ "What and you think I don't?" she said sarcastically. I wrapped her into a bear hug, and leaned down to kiss her. When I always had her around me I never realized how much I love her laugh, the smell of her hair, and most, her stunningly analyzing eyes that could be thinking a million things at once but that still took my breath away. .. Suddenly I had the most hilarious idea ever. I pushed her towards the edge of the cliff but she didn't notice. I willed the ocean to form two enormously long arms. Her head was near my neck so I knew she would never see it coming. The arms grabbed her, yanking her out of my grasp, but very gently. _

_"What the HELL? PERCYYYYYYY!"_

_ By then I was laughing uncontrollably, she looked so damn funny! I jumped down landing softly in the water. She was kicking and swimming all around; I pulled her towards the deep (well not for me, but for her) part of the lake. She relaxed and realized what I was doing. I willed the ocean to make an air bubble. She leaned in to kiss me…..Let's just say it was the SECOND best underwater kiss of all time._

**PIPER:**

When Annabeth and Percy finally made their reunion she saw that the other Aphrodite girls were right : they really were a cute couple. If only Jason and I could be like that she thought glumly. When he saw this girl in a purple cape he was practically drooling. I had the biggest impulse to slap him. He was turning into Leo! Anyway Jason started talking.

"Hi Fellow Romans I'm back."

The entire crowd cheered for their long lost hero. He started to open his mouth but out of the corner of my eye I saw Annnabeth running up to the guy I assumed was Percy because she tackled him yelling

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN THE LAST 8 MONTHS?"

"Ow."

"Oh My gods, Percy I'm so sorry. I-" he kissed her. Being an Aphrodite girl, a really huge part of me wanted to cheer for them the other part was all like: you'll ruin their perfect reunion! They broke apart obviously they were making a huge scene and that did not seem like Annabeth but I guess it was okay, she hadn't seen her boyfriend in 8 months! They were whispering until Percy called to a girl in a purple cape

"Reyna! Come here."

Anyway Jason broke away from the crowd and gestured me over to him.

"Hey, Piper. I've been meaning to ask you something..." "What?" I asked "Will you be my girlfriend?" OMG! My heart swelled with excitement and love. "Oh my gods, yes!" Jason smiled at me

"Awesome. Now another question... Can I….. Kiss you?" he blushed.

I prayed to mom: THANK YOU SO MUCH!

Mom: of course dear. You're my daughter. You will always have a good love life.

"Yeah." I said.

He leaned in to kiss me and I have never felt better in my life. His lips touched mine and threw my arms around him. I wanted to tangle my hands in his hair,but it seemed too early, I mean he literally asked me out a minute ago. We stayed like that for a while until we broke apart, out of breath. I grinned at him; he smiled back at me making my heart go all melty. I couldn't believe what had just happened! My first kiss was so felt so special because it's with someone I know likes me back, obviously if he had asked me to be his girlfriend and asked to kiss me, but still.

I heard a squeal like a person stepping on a puppies' tail. It was that girl, Reyna. Jason started to say something but she had already ran away. He glanced at me and I nodded. I knew that girl liked Jason before he'd gotten lost and all that. Again, being a daughter of Aphrodite I understood. He ran off to find her, to tell her why he'd done that. I sighed. Finally. My first _real_ kiss with Jason.


	3. Sad and Mad

**The Mark of Athena**

A/N: Hi guys! Thanks to all the people who reviewed/added me to story alert you know who you are .Disclaimer: I don't own Heroes of Olympus or Percy Jackson. All rights go to Rick Riordan. I know you really want to read the chapter so I'll shut up now.

**REYNA:**

When I saw Jason kissing another girl, my heart broke into shreds. I was going to come ask him if he remembered me and if he still wanted to be my boyfriend but obviously he didn't. I was really sad….. so mad at Jason.

By kissing that other girl he'd practically turned my life into a living hell. I had also meant to tell him that I loved him; so I felt like my heart was being thrown into a blender and shredded into a million heart pieces then put into me back again.

I squealed.

They both turned and saw me, then Jason started to say something but I was already running away. I ran to my house which was the only place I could cry without people seeing me. I slammed the door and ran to my bed. I flopped down on it and the tears came so fast I thought my eyes would burst from all the effort.

I heard a knock and I immediately knew it was Jason.

"Reyna, I need to talk to you."

"Go away, Jason."

"Reyna, I'm really sorry you had to see that. I was going to tell you sooner or later that I already had another girlfriend… Anyway, I just came to tell you that even though we're not boyfriend girlfriend, we can still be best friends, like we used to be."

I thought about how Venus girls always said: if you really love someone, you'll let them go. I really did love Jason so I guess I would have to do that.

"I'll try, Jason, I really will. But know that I still love you."

"I know. I'm really sorry you had to see that, but I'm glad we're still friends."

"Me too." I said.

I heard him walking away, probably to go make out with his girlfriend again. I sighed. I was going to try to be friends with the girl Jason was dating and see if maybe she would help me get over him.

"Jason!" he turned "I want to meet your girlfriend."  
>"Um….. Okay, come on."<p>

"Oh hey Jason, Reyna right?" the girl asked me.

"Yeah."

"Reyna, this is Piper McLean daughter of Aphrodite …..I mean Venus."

"It's nice to meet you." I said.

"Jason, sweetie why don't you see if you can find Leo?" Piper said

"Sure… See you guys later." Jason said, confused.

I turned to Piper "I, um, still like Jason, but I won't try to steal him from you I swear. I also want to be friends. Since you're a daughter of Venus no offense or anything, I was wondering if maybe you could help me get over Jason." I asked.

"Ok. I'm glad you want to be friends because I do too and I thought that you would be mad at me because I kissed him in front of you."

"Well, I'm not mad at you, you couldn't have known that I was around and saw you guys kissing. I'm sort of mad at Jason because before he disappeared, I really thought we were going to be boyfriend/ girlfriend. So I never knew before this week when Percy came, that he had lost his memory, so I guess that's why I'm mad at him." I said.

"Alright good, because I do want to be friends with you. And I'll try my best to help you get over Jason. I think that's a really good way to bond." Piper said.

I smiled at her. "Thanks. It means a lot."

"No prob."

"I'd better get back to be praetorian duties. The Senate meeting's in 20 minutes. Could we hang out after the meeting?"

"Sure. That'd be great."

"Ok, thanks. Bye."

Piper waved "Bye, Reyna."

I walked away. Thank the gods she'd agreed to help me get over Jason. I feel much better now.

I got to the Senate house where Octavian was talking to himself.

"Praise to Gaea! The Greeks and Romans will continue to be friends until I interfere."

I ran to find Percy. "Percy! Where are you?"

"Here, Reyna what happened?"

"Octavian was gutting a panda and said: 'Praise to Gaea! The Greeks and Romans will continue to be friends until I interfere!' Octavian's a spy for Gaea."

"What do we do?" Percy asked

"I don't know." I said

"At the Senate meeting when we determine the seven that are going on the quest to defeat Gaea, we'll meet up we the Seven afterwards and you'll tell them."

"Alright. Good plan."

"Oh no." Percy groaned

"What?" I asked

"This is just like the Titan War last year. We had a spy but for Kronos, not Gaea." Said Percy

"Oh that is not good. That can't be just a coincidence." I said.

"You're right, but what can we do about that?" he asked

"True. But we have to get to the Senate meeting like now. It starts in 5 minutes and we have to be early."

"I know, just let me go find the others, I'll meet you there."

"Okay."

He ran off, leaving me thinking really hard.

So what can we do once we know who the seven are, to expose Octavian? I really have no clue, I thought. Once I got close to the Pomerian Line, Terminus came out from nowhere. "Praetor, Reyna. Yes of course, you may pass."

"Thanks, Terminus. I got to go."

When I got there almost everyone was seated except for the Greeks who apparently didn't know where to sit.

"You can sit anywhere." I waved my hand around the room. Jason was going to sit down in one of the praetors' chair then remembered Percy was praetor now. He blushed, embarrassed, and I smiled at him to let him know its okay. Percy and Annabeth ran in gasping for breath and Percy jogged over to his praetor chair, conscious he was late, but I didn't say anything.

"Alright let's get started." Percy said.

"Yes, let's decide the seven that are going to be going on the quest." I said gravely.

The meeting to announce the fate of the world had started.


	4. Quests and Secrets

**The Mark of Athena A/N: Thank you to everyone who added me to story alert/ reviewed. Disclaimer: I don't own PJATO (Percy Jackson and the Olympians) or HOO (Heroes of Olympus.)**

**All rights go to Rick Riordan.**

Annabeth:

"Yes, let's decide the seven that are going to be going on the quest." Reyna said gravely.

"Obviously, Percy, Hazel and Frank should go. They brought the legion's eagle back!" shouted one of the Senators.

"Yes, I've given it a lot of thought and they do have to go." Reyna said.

"Well, I nominate Jason, Piper and Leo to go on this quest." I said

"Okay, we just need to know why they deserve to go." Reyna said.

"Yeah, um. 8 months ago I woke up on a school bus with Piper and Leo. They both seemed to know me, but I hadn't seen them ever before that day. This guy named Dylan turned out to be a _Ventus_. And a faun named Coach Hedge helped me to defeat him…"

Jason launched into the story about how Leo had fallen off a cliff and Coach Hedge had rescued him, then Dylan wanted to bring one of the demigods with him, to his mistress. How Butch and I had taken them to Camp Half – Blood – Percy cringed at the mention of home-, then how he, Piper and Leo had gone on a quest to defeat Enceladus, the bane of Athena, and rescue Hera, the queen of the heavens.

"And that's why I think we three should go." Jason finished.

"Okay, obviously you three should go." Said Reyna

"But what about the last member of the quest?" asked another Senator.

"Annabeth should go. She's a daughter of Athena, that would definitely help with the strategy of defeating monsters and because I've completed 3 quests with her. She's the best person in the world to keep us from messing up… Plus, on our way to Alaska, we found a prophecy that said _"Wisdom's daughter walks alone, the Mark of Athena burns through Rome." _Notice how it specifically says: _The Mark of ATHENA burns through Rome." _not Minerva, the Roman goddess. And how it says "_Wisdom's DAUGHTER walks alone." _Annabeth is the only daughter of Athena that is at camp." Percy said.

His eyes were brimming with tears because the prophecy is most likely about me.

"Praetor, if I may, there are only 3 roman soldiers on this quest! That cannot be allowed!" Octavian bellowed loudly.

"Octavian, we have very solid evidence that these demigods are the best to go on this quest," Reyna said tiredly "If I were you I would shut up and sit down."

"Fine." Octavian grumbled and sat down.

"Alright. Then it's decided. The Seven demigods will meet with me in my office. The rest of you are dismissed." Reyna said.

Percy ran over saying "I'm sorry I had to tell you that prophecy but that was the only way to let them now that you are vitally important to this quest."

"Wow. I've never heard you say 'vitally', I'm impressed." I said, teasing.

"Oh shut up." He grinned at me. "C'mon, let's catch up to the others."

We jogged along, partially because the others where WAY ahead of us, partially because we didn't want to be late, again.

"There's a reason we have brought you guys here," Reyna said "Before the Senate meeting I found out Octavian is a spy for Gaea." This information didn't surprise me. I knew that that guy was really power- hungry, and that whenever given the chance, he would accuse the Greeks of being spies for Gaea. He really reminded me of Luke, when he turned evil.

"Octavian was gutting a panda and said: 'Praise to Gaea! The Greeks and Romans will continue to be friends until I interfere!' I know that because I was going to the Senate house earlier and I heard him say that." Reyna said.

"So what are we going to do about it?" I said. Because, as always, I was the first one to get over the shock of any disturbing news. Frank, Hazel and Jason were staring at Reyna while their mouths were gaping at her, their expressions mixed with disbelief, awe, and shock.

"Guys, it's true. I swear on the River Styx." Said Reyna. (**A/N: Do Romans swear on the River Styx?) **

Percy nodded. "Yeah, she told me right after she saw it happen."

"I believe you guys. I've known that weird Octavian was power hungry." said Piper.

Reyna looked over at her, "How do you know that? You haven't even been here a day. 'Course it doesn't take long to know that, but still."

"Um, it's kind of something children of Aphrodite can do, because we sometimes can charmspeak people so I guess that's why we can read other people's emotions." Piper explained.

"I never knew Aphrodite kids could do that." said Percy.

"Yeah, well, very few Aphrodite kids can charmspeak, so maybe that's why."

'And because he's a Seaweed Brain'. I thought, laughing inside.

Jason, Hazel and Frank unfroze, but still seemed unable to talk.

"Yeah, so, that's pretty much all I needed to tell you guys. Oh and when do you plan to leave for the quest?" Reyna asked.

Leo had been staring at Reyna, sort of practically drooling, but not saying anything, which is VERY unlike him.

Leo cleared his throat and said "The Argo II needs to get some fuel and some touch- ups to the engine. We could leave by tomorrow, maybe."

"Tomorrow when?" asked Reyna  
>"Evening probably." Leo replied.<p>

"We ARE going to Camp Half- Blood right?" Percy asked worriedly.

"Yeah, don't worry, Percy, we'll need to stock up on supplies and stuff." Leo said

"Ok. I need to get home." Percy said with a hint of longing in his voice.

"We'll stay for maybe 2 or 3 days, Percy, you can catch up with your MOM and friends." I said.

"Dammit! Mom's going to kill me!" he exclaimed.

I laughed. "Yup. She's been worried sick about you. You might want to Iris message her."

"You bet I will."

"Ok, you are all dismissed." Reyna said.

"Bye, Reyna." we all said.

I thought that maybe for at least a day we would get peace and quiet. Boy, was I wrong.

**OH! B4 I forget, please review my story! Please don't favorite my story if you don't review it first! This goes for all of the future chapters too! Thank you to natattack201 for the constant reviewing. :) I'll give you a cake if you review. **

**Peace out!**

**Percabethforever234**


	5. Reyna's Manipulation

**The Mark of Athena**

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who added me to story alert/ reviewed. Disclaimer: I don't own PJATO (Percy Jackson and the Olympians) or HOO (Heroes of Olympus.) All rights go to Rick Riordan. And I'm so so so sorry about the long wait for this chapter I've been really busy.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! IF YOU ARE GOING TO FAVORITE MY STORY PLEASE REVIEW IT FIRST! THX everyone! ON with the story!**

**REYNA:  
><strong>When everyone left my office, I was pretty much devastated. These days have been really sucky for me. First, the battle with the giant's army at the feast of Fortuna, Second, Jason dumping me for Piper (but there were no hard feelings there), plus I think that Leo guy is kind of cute so that's a bonus….Third, My finding out that Octavian's a spy for Gaea…. Really, the list could go on forever. I sighed. I should be mentally preparing myself for falling out of love with Jason, and not thinking about our extra sucky situation. Piper was coming any minute now to help me get over Jason.

Knock, Knock. It was probably Piper.

"Come in!" I exclaimed.

"Hey. What's up?" Piper asked, breaking into my thoughts.

"Just thinking, about our whole sucky situation." I replied

"Believe me; I've had a lot of time to get used to thinking about that." She laughed. It was a nice and melodic sound.

"So, how do you plan to help me get over Jason?" I asked.

"Um... Well… What's something that infuriates you when you think about him and why you like him?"

"The way he used to follow me around to try to talk to me. Ugh, I hated that." I said instantly.

"Use that feeling then. Think about the times when he did that and try to figure out exactly why you fell in love with him in the first place."

_FLASHBACK:  
>"Hi, Reyna." Jason grinned at me. "Hi, Jason, what do you want?" I asked him. Ever since we came back alive from the quest to the Underworld and back together, he would never leave me alone. "I was wondering if maybe you wanted to train with me." He asked me.<em>

'_Why does he keep asking me that?' I wondered, clearly annoyed with him. _

_Venus spoke in my head "Oh, Reyna can't you see? He clearly loves you." Whoa. Did Venus just speak to me telepathically? _

"_Yes, dear I did." Venus said. OK. I thought. I am losing my mind. _

"_Keep your cool." Venus whispered. _

_I thought to her "Thank you, for the advice, Lady Venus. But I don't want a boyfriend right now."_

"_One should always be open to love, dear Reyna. But very well. As you wish." She said._

"_I'll keep that in mind. Now, if you could please get out of my head?" I asked_

"_Alright. I'll leave you to that lovely boy of yours." Said Venus. I sighed aloud, thinking "He's not my boyfriend, Venus."_

"_Whatever you say. Bye now." She said._

_I answered Jason._

"_Maybe later." I said._

"_It's cool, another time maybe." He flashed me that gorgeous smile of his… _

"That's it! His smile. That smile made me fall in love with him." I said.

"Did you, by any chance, speak to my mother before Jason smiled at you?" Piper asked, horrified.

"Yes. She kind of spoke in my head." I confirmed.

"Oh, mother. She had to mess with your head." Piper sighed.

"OK. I have to go talk to my mom. Keep thinking about the reasons you hate Jason." She said.

"Will do." I responded.

She walked away, toward the temple of Venus, mumbling to herself, probably cursing her mother, though I really do doubt that.

**PIPER:**

I left Reyna at her office thinking about what she hated most about Jason while I stormed off to find my mother's temple. I knew immediately after Reyna told me she had talked to my mother that that was the reason she loved Jason. My mother must've manipulated her mind or something.

I looked up and saw a sign that said:

Deorum 'templorum

Iovi: dextram

Contagia: dextram

Bellona: invicem reliquit

Pluto: dextram

Veneris: invicem reliquit

I had no idea what the sign said, but luckily Jason was nearby and came bounding over.

"Hey. You need a translator?" he asked

"You bet." I said.

"You want to see your mom's temple?" he questioned. I nodded.

"Okay. Just turn left. Her temple will be the second one on the left."  
>"Thanks, Jason." I gave him a quick peck on the lips.<p>

"Anytime." He replied, beaming.

I walked off, wondering when he would take me on a date….. Never mind. Keep focused, McLean.

I walked up to a building that said: Veneris

I assumed this was Mom's cabin…err... Temple since it was bright pink.

I walked inside, and right up to a statue of mom herself.

I knelt on the floor and silently wished Mom would appear. Something shimmered into existence next to me.

"Mom?" I asked stunned (like always when I saw her.)

"More or less. I am Aphrodite, your mother, but right now, I am Venus."

"Why did you possess Reyna's mind?" I asked, remembering why I had come here.

"Oh that. That was a mere manipulation. I simply gave Jason a smile that could make her fall in love with him." said Venus with a sly grin.

"Oh, mother. Why? She really did love him but she didn't know it yet." I said.

"Yes. You are quite right. I simply speeded up the process." Venus said, bored.

"Do you realize how much harder it is for me to get her to get over him?" I asked.

"No. I could simply undo the magic I did to Jason's smile to reverse her feelings for him, but….."

"But what?" I inquired

"It was fun. I kept telling her how he loved her but she didn't believe me. I also reminded her that she loved him too. And by doing that, I speeded up the process of her falling in love with him. So, really, she should be grateful. I did her a favor. I saved her from the squeamishness, the awkwardness between them, and last but not least, oh never, the realization that she loved him." Said the goddess.

"Yes, but can't you just snap your fingers and undo the magic?"

Venus sighed. "Alright, dear. For you. Because you are my daughter…. Well not in this aspect but my other aspect… oh whatever. You know what I mean. Tell your friend Reyna she could've had a great relationship." The goddess snapped her fingers.

"The magic is undone. Goodbye, my daughter."

"Bye, mom."

Venus disappeared into mist.

Well. At least one of my problems is solved. Well, Reyna's problem, but she's my friend, so also my problem.

I guess I'll tell her what happened.

**IF I GET 2 REVIEWS, I'LL UPDATE.**

**Until next time,**

**Percabethforever234**


	6. Valentine's Day

**The Mark of Athena**

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who added me to story alert/ reviewed. Disclaimer: I don't own PJATO (Percy Jackson and the Olympians) or HOO (Heroes of Olympus.) All rights go to Rick Riordan. Happy valentine's Day!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**PERCY:**

**"Start the War Games!" I yelled.**

"Yeah, Percy I know you are very anxious about the upcoming War games, but we have to leave for Camp Half-Blood!" Annabeth said.

"Really?" I asked her. She nodded. "Forget what I said about the War Games, I want to go home!" I shouted.

"Good. Because we're leaving in about 10 minutes." Said Annabeth.

"Oh. I have to go pack. Meet me by the ship in 5 minutes?" I asked

"Yeah…. Why?" she asked, glancing at me suspiciously.

"Because I want us to be the first ones on the ship."  
>She finally got it and said she'd be by the ship.<p>

I raced into my cohort's barracks and threw some jeans and shirts into my backpack, ran around trying to find my extra shoes and sprinted back out the door.

I ran to the ship where Annabeth was waiting for me.

"Hey. I want to show you your room." She said.

She led me up the ladder that was probably a house story tall and stopped on the first deck. She walked towards the right side of the ship, going slightly left before stopping again.

The sign read "Percy Jackson. Ship's captain, Seaweed Brain."

I glared at Annabeth, "Will you ever stop calling me that?"

She laughed "Nope. Not ever."

I pushed the door open and glanced around. There was a huge TV in the middle of the room, and incredibly comfortable looking sofa near it, and a queen size bed. The wall paint was blue, my absolute favorite color, and there were pictures of me, Tyson, and Annabeth on it.

There was also a window overlooking the sky right now, but later, the ocean.

"Do you like it?" she asked, peering at me.

"Like it? I love it, Wise Girl. Especially because your room is right next to mine." I beamed at her.

"That's great, I knew you would. By the way, Leo installed a private room just for us. Its password protected and everything." She said, grinning at me.

"Where is this 'special room' then?" I asked.

"It's right there." Annabeth pointed to the wall where our rooms connected.

"So whenever I want to see you, and NOT be interrupted by anybody, mostly Leo, I just have to put in a password and walk through the wall."

"Basically, yeah." She explained.

"May I see this room, milady?" I asked, trying not to laugh.

Annabeth giggled.

"Yeah, we just need to set up a password. Um….. How about: P+ A 8/18?" she inquired. 

"Yeah, okay." I said "I'll make sure nobody is outside to hear it."

I stepped into the hallway, which would be deserted, at least for a few more minutes, that is.

"Coast is clear." I called back to her.

"Hmm… let's see…. Okay, here we go." She said.

"Password room is set up and ready to go." She announced.

"Let's go in it." I said

"Um….Okay." she said, confused.

"Just trust me." I said, and inserted the password. The wall opened, and I stepped in it and pulled her through.

We watched as the door magically closed behind us.

"So. Where's the light…" The lights flashed on, revealing a huge room complete with video games, a popcorn machine, air hockey…Everything you could possibly want on a date.

"Wow. Leo's designs are amazing." said Annabeth, obviously shocked.

"You got that right." I exclaimed.

"So what to do first?" Annabeth asked.

Instead of answering her, I just pulled her in and kissed her.

"Happy Valentine's Day, sweetie." I said

She beamed at me.

"I don't want to leave but the others are probably screaming their heads off looking for us." She sighed.

"Fine. I love you." I smiled at her.

"I love you, also. Let's go." She said

**PIPER:**

**B**eing with Jason is awesome in general and even better since its Valentine's Day.

"Hey, Piper, got a minute?" Jason asked me.

"Um. Yeah. What's up?"

"Let's go on a very- super special- Valentine's Day date." He told me.

"Yeah, okay. Just give me a second. Be right back." I said and ran to the ship to throw on the only dress I had in my wardrobe. The turquoise dress Mom had picked out for me. I ran as fast as I could back to Jason's side.

"What restaurant do you want to go?" he asked

"I don't know, it's your Camp, I really don't know." I said

"Oh yeah, I forgot. Um how about Italian food?" he questioned

"I love Italian food! Let's go."

"Alright. By the way, you look so beautiful." Jason commented.

"Thanks. You're not so bad yourself." I grinned at him.

"C'mon."

Jason led me through a crowd of couples dining out in New Rome, him laughing and waving at the crowds, while I wondered what Jason had done to make the people love him so much.

Part of me thought that Jason was the Roman equivalent of Percy, because they were so much alike based on what Annabeth had told me about Percy. She had mentioned every single thing he did with her, so basically all of his adventures which were actually really impressive.

Percy had returned a stolen master bolt and a helm of darkness in only 10 days. He'd run away from camp with Annabeth to find the missing Golden Fleece that had eventually saved the camp. He had even held up the sky, earning a grey streak in his hair. He battled Kronos and defeated his monster army and saved Olympus. And now, he had gone on an impossible quest to find the legion's eagle, found it, and came back to battle Polybotes, the bane of Poseidon. The guy was a really high- achiever.

"Piper! I found a really cool restaurant that serves amazing Italian food."  
>"Coming!" I called to him.<p>

"I reserved a table, c'mon in." he politely told me.

"Hey Jason?" I asked once we were seated at a very awesome booth in a fancy restaurant.

"Yeah?"  
>"What did you do to become Praetor?" I inquired.<p>

"It's a really long story. I'll tell you tomorrow when we leave for Camp half – Blood, okay? Right now, I want you to tell me about your old life in California." He asked.

"Well. I usually have to charmspeak salesmen and other people to give me stuff to get my dad's attention. Whenever the police catch me, my dad's horrible old assistant would send me to an extremely far and terrible boarding school." I said.

"Wow. No wonder you hated being back home in California. Anyway, I wanted to tell you something." He stated.

"Oh what?" I asked

"I think I'm in love with you." He blurted out.

Wow. I was not expecting that. But it was okay since I felt that way too about him and had been trying to find a good way to tell him that, and now I didn't have to.

"Really?" I asked him, he nodded, blushing scarlet red.

"I love you, too." I told him.

He grinned at me, making this the best day ever.

"Well, then I think we should go to the room Leo installed for us. You know, to recreate our not-so-real first kiss?" he said.

"Okay then." I got up and beamed at him.

This had been the best Valentine's day in a long time.


	7. Unexpected Events

**The Mark of Athena**

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who added me to story alert/ reviewed. Disclaimer: I don't own PJATO (Percy Jackson and the Olympians) or HOO (Heroes of Olympus.) All rights go to Rick Riordan. **

**PLEASE REVIEW! I'll update if I get 2 more reviews/ story alerts!  
><strong> 

**ANNABETH:**

Percy and I were jogging along trying to find the others when we saw Leo talking to Reyna. Wait, WHAT? Leo was talking to Reyna without her slapping him? That's a first.

I nudged Percy, "Hey. Look over there." I told him.

"Hmm? What? Oh." He glanced over at Leo and Reyna in wonder.  
>"That's odd." He said.<p>

"I'm no Aphrodite child, but I think they like each other." I said.

Percy rolled his eyes and said "Please, All-powerful- daughter of Athena, anyone could know that."

I slapped him, harder than usual.

"OW!What did I say?" he asked. I glared at him.

"Gods… Someone's mad." He muttered.

"Shut up already! C'mon we have to get the others to go to the ship so we can leave." I exclaimed. Wait. He said OW. He's not supposed to get hurt.

"Wait… why are you hurt? Did you lose the mark of Achilles?" I asked him.

"The Little Tiber washed it away. 'Cause The Tiber was used to keep out Greeks." He told me.

While I was thinking exactly how a river could be so powerful to keep out Greeks, Percy walked over to Leo and Reyna.

"Hey Leo, sorry to interrupt your obviously happy moment," Leo blushed. "But we got to get going back to Camp."

"Ok, man. You are the captain." Leo said. He turned to Reyna.

"Can you signal the other 4 people?" he asked.

"Sure," Reyna hugged him really fast, glanced at Percy who had an eyebrow raised, and she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Be careful, Valdez." She told him.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Leo moved with a sudden impulse and kissed Reyna on the cheek.

"Bye." He said, flustered, and ran off.  
>Reyna just stood there, her feet planted on the ground. She was blushing madly, and muttering to herself.<p>

"I'll go find the other 4 people, and get them to come on the boat. Take care of yourselves." She told Percy and me, and also ran off, but in the opposite direction which Leo ran off.

"That was awkward." I said.

"You can say that again." Percy grumbled.

"Ok, let's go by the ship."  
>We were walking along the sidewalk when we overheard Piper and Jason talking.<p>

"Piper….. I don't know if I can still go out with you." Said Jason.

Percy's head peered around the corner where Piper looked on the verge of tears because of what Jason said.

"W-why not?" Piper stuttered

"Because Hera gave more of my memory back…"  
>"And you remembered that you love Reyna?" Piper finished for him.<p>

Jason looked down and nodded, and slowly tears fell down from Piper's cheek, then they stopped flowing immediately.

Piper ran away, toward us, and slammed into Percy.

"Oh my gods… I'm sorry, Percy!" she said, wiping tears from her face.

"Piper! Wait up!" I called to her. She just kept running. When I finally caught up to her I asked her

"What happened?"

She answered sniffling "J-Jason told me he loves Reyna."

Um…..Okay…. I was not expecting that.

"Didn't you say that she liked him only because of his "gorgeous smile" that your mom gave him?" I asked, surprised.

"Yeah. My mom undid the magic, but Jason still likes her. He always did. Mom didn't have anything to do with him loving her, except that she's the love goddess."

"And…" 

"Jason loved her in the first place so Mom didn't mess with his mind." Piper explained.

"Oh. You should know….I think Reyna's in love with Leo." I said.

"Really?" Piper asked. I nodded, and Piper said,

"So I shouldn't be worried because she's going to tell Jason she loves Leo, right?" she asked me worriedly. 

"I'm almost positive." I confirmed.

Piper sighed aloud. Waiting for Jason to tell Piper what was going to happen between them was really hard for Piper- I could tell.

"Well. We have to wait for Jason, then."

I announced.

**REYNA:**  
>I was sitting on my couch cracking up at Leo's jokes, which were absolutely hilarious! I don't remember the last time I have laughed so hard! We heard a loud knock on the door; I got up and opened it. Jason was at the door. I glanced at Leo, who was busy trying to figure out how to make a spider web with a rubber band. I looked up at Jason.<p>

"Jason! What are you doing here?" I asked stunned.

"I came to talk to you." He told me.

"Come in," I said stepping aside.

Leo looked up and grinned at Jason

"Hey man!" He said.

Jason stared at Leo with a puzzled look on his face.

"What are you doing here?" Jason asked.

Leo said

"Um…To talk to Reyna…"

"About?" he demanded.

"Stuff…" Leo said slowly.

"Leo, Jason needs to talk to me." I whispered.

"Okay," Leo said.

"Alone…" Jason said.

Leo's face fell as he got up to leave the house.

"Just wait outside, okay?" I told him.

Leo nodded and left the house.

"Okay Jason, what did—"

"I love you, Reyna." Jason blurted out.

I stared at him shocked, my mouth wide opened like a cartoon.

I cleared my throat.

"Jason….." I began to say before he cut me off.

"Don't say anything until I have made myself perfectly clear." Jason stated.  
>I closed my mouth and didn't speak.<p>

"Reyna, I love you. Hera… I mean Juno, gave me a little of my memory back. And I remembered that I love you…" Jason muttered.

I couldn't believe it! I didn't know how to feel, happy, sad, or mad? I had mixed feelings inside of me.

"Do you feel the same way?" Jason asked.

I opened my mouth but I heard someone yell

"Reyna, No!"

I spun around, threw open the door, just in time for me to catch a glimpse of Leo running away, yelling.

I ran after him, not caring that Jason was left on a cord hanging behind me.

"Leo wait!" I called up to him.

He slowed down and spun around to face me.

"What, Reyna? For you to tell me that you love Jason and not me? For you to break my heart into shreds? I loved you, Reyna and you did this to me?" Leo yelled.

"Leo, I love you not Jason," I said gently.

Jason came sprinting over to me.

"What?" Jason said "You loved Leo?"

I scoffed.

"Hello? That's why he was in my house!" I yelled.

Jason looked genuinely hurt. He whirled around ran off, probably to go tell his girlfriend he made a mistake.

I turned slowly around, where Leo was standing. He had a smirk on his face, I made a sideway smile.

I pulled Leo in and kissed him. I felt like I was floating in the air, I had never felt that way before. We had to pull apart we were out of breath. We embraced each other and looked at the beautiful setting sun. Leo and I kissed for another while until Percy and Annabeth came looking for us.

"Hey Leo, we're leaving for Camp, in like, 5 minutes so you'd better hurry up." Annabeth said.

Leo sighed and kissed me briefly while Percy and Annabeth were looking at each other like, "What the heck is going on here?"

Percy cleared his throat meaning our sappy good-bye had to end.

I pulled away, blushing, but smiling stupidly and said "Bye, Leo."

He said "I'll see you soon."

I thought 'really? You just kissed me now we are boyfriend/girlfriend and you say "See you soon?" What type of boyfriend does that? I hope he learns to be a better one.'

"Come on. It's time to go home." Annabeth said

**PLEASE REVIEW! I'll update when I get 2 more reviews. Thanks to MitchieC for helping me out with this chapter.**

**Peace out, **

**Percabethforever234**


	8. Khione's Return

**The Mark of Athena**

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who added me to story alert/ reviewed. Disclaimer: I don't own PJATO (Percy Jackson and the Olympians) or HOO (Heroes of Olympus.) All rights go to Rick Riordan. **

**PLEASE REVIEW! I'll update if I get 3 more reviews/ story alerts!**

**PERCY:**

**I **am finally getting to go home. I've wanted to go home for as long as I got my memory back (which is not that long) but still.

"Come on," Annabeth said. It's time to go home."

Anyway, Annabeth and I were walking to the ship, silent because we had just witnessed the oddest couple in the history of demigod universe, get together. I mean, it was really awkward, because Reyna is so serious and Leo is so… NOT serious. When they were saying goodbye, I looked at Annabeth like, what the hell just happened? And she was like; For once I have no idea.

Once we got to the ship, Annabeth and I climbed up the huge ladder. Again, we were the first people on the ship, so I steered her toward my room.

"So what do we do now?" Annabeth asked me.

"Um…I don't know…" I stammered.

Then I thought "Dummy, take her to the secret room!"

"Want to go the secret room with me?" I asked.

"Okay," Annabeth agreed.

I put the password and pulled her into the room. We sat in beanbag in the corner.

Annabeth put her head on my shoulder. I wrapped my arm around her waist.

Annabeth looked up at me, and leaned in to kiss me.

We kissed for a while, until Leo turned on the radio which was coincidentally playing "Just the Way You Are" I laughed thinking how perfectly ironic that was. (**A/N: I was listening to this song so I got the idea.) **

Annabeth giggled. She rested her head on my chest and closed her eyes. Before I knew it we were both asleep.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**" **Someone screamed. My eyes flew open. Annabeth was wide awake, her eyes clouded with fear. She had her dagger in her hand and was running toward the screaming. I jumped to my feet pulled Riptide out and followed Annabeth.

When we got to the deck where the screaming was the loudest, and found both Piper and Hazel screaming. I was about to ask "Why the hell are you screaming?" when I saw the monster. The thing was about 700 feet tall, and its mouth sprayed ice everywhere.

I yelled to Annabeth "What is that thing?"

She called back "The snow goddess' Khione sacred animal!"

'Wonderful. How are we supposed to fight a freaking snow breathing giant?' I thought to myself. Wait. I know.

"LEO! GET UP HERE!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. If that boy was taking a nap, I'm going to splash him with ice cold water to wake him up.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT PERCY? I WAS TAKING A FREAKING NAP!" He hollered.

"THERE'S A DAMN SNOW BREATHING GIANT ABOUT TO KILL US WITH HIS ICE BREATH! YOU BETTER GET UP HERE, VALDEZ!" I shouted.

"Gods… Someone needs a chill pill." He muttered and burst into flames.  
>"Someone call for flaming Valdez?" he asked. I glared at him, like HELL YEAH!<p>

"What's all this screaming about?" Jason yelled and stopped short when he saw the giant, pulled out his _gladius_ and charged the monster, but before he could make contact and or stab the giant, Piper tackled Jason and charmspoke him to sit down until she told him to get up.

Finally, through all the chaos, one of my worst nightmares appeared.

"Bonjour, mes Amis, me manquer?"Said the snow goddess.

I knew she said

"Hello, my friends, missed me?"

Because Piper shouted (in English, thank the gods.) "You are not our friend, and we most definitely did not miss you!"

And in perfect English, Khione said

"Ah. But I did miss manipulating you annoying demigods."

She laughed, and Leo shot a ball of fire from his hand saying,

"And I missed trying to kill you."

"Hey, Jason?" Piper asked

"Yeah?" he questioned

"You should get up now." Piper commanded him.

That's when the monster overwhelmed all of us, and with a freezing shock, turned my friends and me into ice.

**LEO:**

Khione slashed at me with an ice whip, I dodged it. "Clam down, woman!" I yelled. Khione created a large ice pole and charged it at me. I jumped to the side and threw a fireball at her but it didn't harm her because she made an ice shield. I turned around. The others were fighting the monster. "Percy!" I yelled. He was in an ice cube. I turned my head back at the others "Oh Gods!" I shrieked.

My eyes widened when I saw that Jason and Annabeth were the only ones fighting the snow monster.

Piper was lying on the ground hurt; Frank, Hazel and Percy were completely frozen. That was it. Seeing my friends frozen was the final straw. This girl was going down. I turned back to Khione; before I could do anything she sent a huge ball of ice at me. I gasped and ducked. The ice sphere hit the wall, and she threw sphere after sphere at me but I was getting tired, I began to grow weaker. This room was too cold for me. I shook my head. I had to concentrate. WHOA! She threw a large snowball at me, and it hit my chest. I shivered my whole body felt tingly inside. Pain shot up my chest, making me so angry that I was losing a fight to a girl. I am Leo Valdez, and this girl can't beat me, I thought. My whole body burst into flames again, and the fire hit her face and she screamed. Khione fell to the ground but she quickly got up on her knees her with her head bent down. She was gasping for air. "Now's my chance, charge her while she's weak," I thought.

I took ten steps back and then charged. This girl was NOT going to hurt my friends. My body flamed with fire. I slammed into her and sent the goddess of snow flying towards the wall. She had made a massive crater in the wall, but I could fix that. That hole didn't matter right now. Now I was going to seriously fry a goddess. I flung a wall of fire into her, so the goddess and monster disintegrated. The snow around me instantly melted and my friends unfroze.

Annabeth and Jason collapsed from exhaustion, leaving me alone with 3 slightly frozen demigods and an injured Piper.

'We defeated Khione and the snow monster,' I thought. 'But at what cost?'


	9. The Fight

**The Mark of Athena**

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who added me to story alert/ reviewed. Disclaimer: I don't own PJATO (Percy Jackson and the Olympians) or HOO (Heroes of Olympus.) All rights go to Rick Riordan. Btw this is a sort of short chapter so sorry for that. REVIEW= MORE CHAPTERS! If you want me to keep going with this story please review!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! Remember if I get reviews it makes me motivated to write more! I'll update if I get 2 more reviews/ story alerts!**

**PIPER: **

**I was going to pace around the deck, to wait for Jason to come talk to me, when I heard someone scream.**

I instantly bounded toward the deck of the ship where I found Hazel screaming. I was going to ask why she was screaming, but the words died in my throat as I glanced at the monster behind me and joined Hazel in screaming.

Within 30 seconds, Percy and Annabeth were on the deck, about to ask Hazel and me why on earth we were screaming, when they saw the monster.

"What is that thing?" Percy shouted towards Annabeth.

"The snow goddess' Khione sacred animal!" she called to him.

"LEO! GET UP HERE!" Percy shouted.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT PERCY? I WAS TAKING A FREAKING NAP!" Leo hollered.

Gods, that is so like Leo, I thought.

"THERE'S A DAMN SNOW BREATHING GIANT ABOUT TO KILL US WITH HIS ICE BREATH! YOU BETTER GET UP HERE, VALDEZ!" Percy screeched.

Leo came practically (ok, almost) flying out of his bedroom, because apparently Seaweed Brain was extremely mad.

"Gods… Someone needs a chill pill." Leo muttered and burst into flames.

"Someone call for flaming Valdez?" Leo asked.

Percy glared at him some more like, HELL YEAH, we need flaming Valdez!

Leo charged the giant while I tried to distract myself, of rather, distract the giant by chramspeaking it.

"Hi monster! Nice monster, now, why don't you sit down?" I asked it.

The monster didn't seem to notice me, either because I was really scared right now and was whispering or because it was 700 feet tall. Even my loudest scream couldn't be heard (and boy, I scream pretty loud) all the way up there.

Jason came running out of nowhere and yelled "What's all this screaming about?"

He stopped short when he saw the giant, pulled out his _gladius_ and charged the monster, but before he could make contact and or stab the giant, I tackled Jason and charmspoke him to sit down until I told him to get up.

"Jason!" I hissed "Don't attack the monster or get up unless you know what's good for you."

My eyes narrowed and he mumbled something about not attacking the giant and sitting down.

I looked away, satisfied that my boyfriend wasn't going to get hurt. For now.

Finally, through all the chaos, one (I've had a lot of nightmares) of my worst nightmares appeared.

"Bonjour mes amis m'ont manqué? "

Said the all-too- familiar deadly snow goddess, (who also happened to work for Gaea).

I knew she said,

"Hello, my friends, missed me?"

Because since I am Aphrodite's child, I could naturally speak French, the language of love.

"You are not our friend, and we most definitely did not miss you!" I exclaimed. And as I said that, Khione sneered and said,

"Ah. But I did miss manipulating you annoying demigods."

She laughed, and Leo shot a ball of fire from his hand saying,

"And I missed trying to kill you."

"Hey, Jason?" I asked Jason.

"Yeah?" he questioned

"You should get up now." I commanded him.

Annabeth and Jason immediately got up and started to battle the snow monster, while I was busy handling some Earthborn that had flown out of the snow monster's freezing breath.

Thankfully, the Earthborn weren't that smart so battling it was sort of easy, if you ignore the fact that the thing was 7 feet tall, that is.

Anyway, Leo had started to battle Khione full- on with absolutely no help. Leo had battled her before so I guess he was the best chance we had at battling her without dying. I lost my focus, so the Earthborn finally managed to find a weak link in my armor and twisted it, to give me a slash on my side. Yellow splotches danced in my eyes. About 45 seconds later, I could not stand the pain. I slashed the Earthborn to shreds and fainted, turning everything black.

**JASON:**

**I had to find Piper.**

I knew that I had really hurt her and that honestly just about killed me.

When Reyna had told me that she loved Leo, and not me, it took all of my willpower not to scream at her, and to just run away from there. No doubt Leo had fallen for her- because typically no one goes into Reyna's house to talk to her (with the exception of me, of course.) unless they want to get skewered by her dagger. And obviously Reyna had fallen in love with Leo too, because there was also the fact that Reyna laughed at Leo's jokes. (He is kind of funny, so I can't really blame her.) That is so odd, because in the entire 4 years I have known (and loved) her, I don't think she's ever laughed at one of my jokes.

I sighed aloud. I jumped, startled when I heard someone scream. I heard fast footsteps probably Percy and Annabeth going to the deck to see what was going on, so it sort of alarmed me that that scream was so loud, the captain of the Argo II had to check it out. I decided if Percy was going to check this out, I should too.

I ran until I got to the first deck where I saw the scariest sight ever. It was composed of a 700 foot tall snow monster, terrified Hazel and Piper screaming, and Percy screaming at Leo.

"What's all this screaming about?" I yelled and stopped short when I saw the giant, pulled out my _gladius_ and charged the giant. Before I would die charging the giant, Piper intercepted my thrust and hissed,

"Jason!" Piper hissed, "Don't attack the monster or get up unless you know what's good for you."

Piper's eyes narrowed and I mumbled something about not attacking the giant and sitting down.

Finally, through all the chaos, one (I've had a lot of nightmares) of my worst nightmares appeared.

"Bonjour mes amis m'ont manqué? "

Said the all-too- familiar deadly snow goddess, (who also happened to work for Gaea).

I knew she said,

"Hello, my friends, missed me?"

Because Piper exclaimed (In English),

"You are not our friend, and we most definitely did not miss you!" She exclaimed. And as she said that, Khione sneered and said,

"Ah. But I did miss manipulating you annoying demigods."

She laughed, and Leo shot a ball of fire from his hand saying,

"And I missed trying to kill you."

"Hey, Jason?" Piper asked me.

"Yeah?" I questioned

"You should get up now." Piper commanded him.

I immediately got up and charged the giant replacing Leo's job since that was what he'd been doing before Khione appeared. Annabeth came over and caught my eye signaling she had a plan and I nodded, I think understood her plan. Annabeth had this theory where giants could be easily defeated by two people: One person in the front (unfortunately, me) to distract the giant, and another person in the back (lucky her.) to kill it from behind.

Just as I went to stab the giant, Piper went down, she had apparently been slashed by an Earthborn, but not before she killed it.

"PIPER!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

She fainted and I turned around, silently wishing that the second girl I loved wouldn't break my heart (again) but that this giant would.


	10. The gift

**The Mark of Athena**

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who added me to story alert/ reviewed. Disclaimer: I don't own PJATO (Percy Jackson and the Olympians) or HOO (Heroes of Olympus.) All rights go to Rick Riordan. REVIEW=MORE CHAPTERS! If you want me to keep going with this story please review!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! Remember if I get reviews it makes me motivated to write more! I'll update if I get 2 more reviews/ story alerts!**

**ANNABETH:** **When Piper had gotten slashed and had passed out, Jason completely lost his focus. **I had to save him from the Ice Monster's breath about three times, and now it was about to become 4 times. I searched for a weak spot on the giant's huge back, and finally found one.

'There!' I thought and jumped up toward the spot. I slashed and stabbed the spot until finally the giant seemed to disintegrate. I thought I had killed it, but I noticed that Leo's fight with Khione had apparently ended, because the room was not extremely freezing anymore or because Hazel, Frank and Percy were starting to defrost. Wait. Percy's in an ice cube? I try to remind myself not to kill anything that comes in my way just because I'm furious at Khione for freezing my boyfriend right to the point where he might be dead.  
>'NO.' I thought to myself. 'Percy isn't dead. Leo is making the room warmer so that their friends could melt and could return to their normal un-frozen state.' I knew I was right, because Leo was walking around the room muttering to him about how awesome he had been fighting Khione and how he wanted to see Reyna more than anything right now. For once, we were actually thinking of something similar. He was thinking about how great it would be to see his girlfriend, whereas I was thinking about Percy, and how good it would feel right now if he had his arms around me.<p>

As if on cue, two huge hands closed around my eyes and I immediately knew it was Percy.

"Guess who?" he asked, almost silently giggling.  
>"Percy." I said.<p>

"How do you always know?" Percy asked me, annoyed.

"Because anyone who would've covered my eyes and said "Guess who?" except you would've gotten skewered by my dagger." I informed him.

Percy sighed. "You've got a point." He said, and then muttered, "Like always…"

I didn't answer because even though that annoyed me, it was true, so I allowed him to have his tiny moment of Victory.

"So… How did being an ice cube feel like?" I questioned him, not really expecting him to answer. 

He scoffed and said "It was absolutely positively freezing. End of story."

Well. I had already figured it would be freezing, but I didn't have anything else to ask him…Well… I did want to ask him what he did to become Praetor.

"Percy?" I asked.

"Hmm?" he replied

"What did you do to become Praetor?" I inquired.

"A lot of things, which would take a long time for me to tell you." He replied.

"We've got about 8 hours until we get home. We got loads of time." I told him.

"Alright, fine. But let's go to my room first, okay? I have a present for you." Ooh. A present. I feel excited, since he's never given me a present, except for that kiss under the lake last summer. Wait. I started that kiss, I thought. Yes, but he kept going with it. He didn't try to stop you. I argued with myself. I sighed with anticipation. I couldn't wait to see my present. I hadn't even realized that we were in front of his room. I guess my arguing with myself had made me lose track of time, which happens all the time with Athena kids. We get so involved in thinking; time just fly's out the window.

Percy opened the door for me and gestured for me to go in. I giggled, as that was what boyfriends did all the time for their girlfriends. I love Percy so much, he doesn't have to give me anything, I thought. But it made me feel special that whatever he had done for me had come from his heart. His beautiful, kind heart.

Percy cleared his throat.

"My present to you." He said, and pointed to the bed where there was a small gift box in the center of it. He walked over to his bed and plopped down, and I did the same.

I opened the box and inside was two things. The first, a gorgeous necklace and the second was a letter.

It read:  
>Dear Annabeth,<p>

I love you so, so much. I could say that a million times and you would still not know how I feel about you. I know we are too young for an engagement ring (believe me, I will get you one) I laughed at that. But how about an early promise? I'm giving you this necklace to show you how much I love you. I want you to know that as soon as we are old enough, I do intend to buy you an engagement ring. Do you accept?

Love,

Seaweed Brain

I looked up at Percy like, "are you serious?" He nodded. There was absolutely no silliness in his words. He was dead serious.

"Of course! I love you, too." I exclaimed and threw my arms around him. I am sort of shocked right now, because I've always been the one to make the moves in our relationship. But I guess he wanted to make the most important move.

"You know, your mom's probably going to kill me right?" he asked me.

"She'll get over it. She has to." I said.

"Whatever you say, Wise Girl." He grinned his crooked grin at me and I smiled back.

Nothing could make me happier right now. I have everything I have always wanted. To share my entire life with Seaweed Brain. But a demigod's life is never too happy. Just then, Jason ran in.

"Guys. You have to come. Now." He said.

"What is it?" I asked, horrified.

"It's Piper. She's dying." Jason managed to choke out. He sounded miserable. ALL of my blood turned to ice. One of the Seven is already dying, and we haven't even gotten to Rome yet. How will we survive?


	11. Home again

**The Mark of Athena**

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who added me to story alert/ reviewed. Disclaimer: I don't own PJATO or HOO. All rights go to Rick Riordan. REVIEW=MORE CHAPTERS! If you want me to keep going with this story please review! PLEASE REVIEW! Remember if I get reviews it makes me motivated to write more! I'll update if I get 2 more reviews/ story alerts! **

**SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! I had a really bad case of writer's block and if this chapter is sucky, blame it on the writer's block.**

**PIPER:  
>I was terrified. <strong>Annabeth had Iris Messaged Chiron who said I was dying. But he said that we would get to Camp before I could die. I was so relieved, I passed out.

When I woke up again Annabeth was there to visit me.

"Hey. How are you feeling?" she asked, concerned.

"I've been better, but surprisingly not that bad." I said weakly.

"Guess what?" Annabeth blurted out. Her gray eyes sparkled. I knew this had to do with Percy.

"What?" I said feebly.

"Percy gave me a necklace!" she said excitedly. She held up a beautiful silver necklace.

"Oh my gods, that's so sweet!" I exclaimed, my pain forgotten…. (Well the little pain I had)

"Yeah, He also wrote me a letter. It said the necklace was like an early promise." She said, peering at me expectantly, like she wanted me to figure out what early promise meant. Wait….. Early promise….

"He's going to buy you an Engagement ring in a few years?" I guessed.

Annabeth nodded.

"I'm so happy for you!" I beamed at her and she smiled at me shyly.

"He said he would as soon as we are old enough." Annabeth said.

"Oh my gods, Mom's going to flip when she finds out. Wait what about Athena?" I asked, worried.

"Well. I figured Aphrodite would flip when she found out and then convince mom not to blast Percy to pieces." She said.

"Figures." Sometimes it's not bad to have a meddlesome love goddess around. Thunder rumbled overhead and I knew I shouldn't have thought that. If I wasn't Aphrodite's daughter I would be a pile of the ashes right now.

I looked up at yelled

"OK, MOM! I'm sorry."

Annabeth glanced at me,  
>"I thought something I shouldn't have." I said.<p>

She nodded. Knowing her, she probably already guessed what I'd thought.

I cleared my throat, and then Leo walked in.

"Hey Beauty Queen, Owl Head," Annabeth and I glared at him, he continued without looking at us. "We'll be at Camp in about 5 minutes. Hang in there, Piper."  
>I gritted my teeth. "I'm fine, Leo. Now get out before I punch you." His eyes flickered like, you wouldn't dare! And he ran out of the room.<p>

Annabeth smiled at me. "He's right you know." She said.

I sighed. "Chiron can heal me right?" I asked helplessly.

"Definitely. Jason's been worried sick." Said Annabeth. Knowing that made me feel worse. I knew I'd made Jason worried because I'd almost gotten killed by a stupid Earthborn.

Annabeth glanced at me, like she could sense what was thinking.

"It's not your fault. You got hurt because you were worried about Jason and Leo, right?" She asked me.

I nodded glumly.

"It'll be okay." she said confidently.

"I hope so." I mumbled.

"I know it will be okay; two reasons. 1. Because we are back home. 2. Because Chiron will heal you and Jason won't be so worried anymore."

I nodded and looked out the window where I could see a crowd forming all around the Argo II; and I thought about how great it was to be home.

**PERCY:**

**When Annabeth had said yes to my (early) promise, I was nearly jumping for joy.** But, I didn't consider that Athena might kill me for this. I sighed and hugged Annabeth. Then Jason ran in.

"Guys. You have to come. Now." He said.

"What is it?" Annabeth asked, horrified.

"It's Piper. She's dying." Jason managed to choke out. He sounded miserable.

Annabeth ran off to find Piper's room.

I turned to Jason to give him some cousinly (**A/N: probably not a word but I don't care) **advice.

"Hey, man. You have to be strong for Piper." I said.

Jason turned around and said

"I know. I just hate that she got hurt trying to save our lives."

"Believe me, I know how you feel." Jason raised his eyebrows, asking me a silent question.

"During the Titan War last summer I was fighting a dracaena or some other monster when this guy, Ethan Nakamura, slashed Annabeth with a knife that had poison on it. Ethan was aiming for my weak spot and Annabeth intercepted the knife and almost died because of it." I said, remembering how awful I felt that day.

"That happened to you, too?" Jason asked me.

"Oh yeah. But I wouldn't have changed that because it all lead up to Annabeth being my girlfriend instead of just my best friend." I smiled, remembering our underwater kiss. I'd never felt better in my life, except for up on Olympus relieved to be alive after that terrible war.

"I'm going to go see how much longer to get to camp. Thanks for the advice, man." Jason said, breaking into last year's memories.

"Sure, no prob. Percy's cousinly advice is open 12hours 5 days a week!" I said.

Jason laughed and walked off.

I paced the deck waiting for what seemed like eternity until finally, FINALLY, Leo's voice blared on the loudspeaker: "Landing in 3, 2, and 1!" The ship landed with a thwack that made everyone get off balance and glare at Leo who was laughing nervously.

I ran to the edge of the ship where Leo was hoisting a ladder overboard to help him. But when I got there he was already done. He grunted at me like; don't kill me if I'm not fast enough! I rolled my eyes.

Annabeth came running and almost slammed into me but stopped with perfect timing. I wrapped my arms around her patiently waiting (and my patience was crumbling very quickly) for Leo to hurry up with the ladder.

"Ladder's overboard! Whoa, Percy hold up just a sec." Leo announced.

I sighed, prickling with anticipation.

Leo finally moved and I leaped toward the ladder and started climbing down. When I reached the bottom I was received by a lot of "Hey's" and "sup's" "You're not dead!" etc. when Grover came pushing through the crowd.

"PERRRCYYYYYYYYYY" he bleated and thumped me on the back. "G-Man. What's up?" I asked him.

"Nothing much. Waiting and waiting. That's all." He said.

I laughed "Hey! We should have a party!" I said when Chiron came galloping over.

"Percy, my boy! I'm glad you're okay. And yes you can have a party." He informed me.

"Good to see you Chiron. And okay cool! When can we have it?" I asked

"Have what?" Annabeth asked sliding under my arm.

"A party." I said.

"Oh cool. I haven't been to one in ages." She said.

"You can have it as soon as you've planned it." Chiron said with a halfhearted smile.

"Okay, thanks, Chiron." I said, and then he galloped off.

"So Seaweed Brain, what do you want to do?" Annabeth questioned me.

"What do you think?" I asked her slyly grinning.

She pulled me off towards the lake. We had A LOT of catching up to do.


	12. Apologizing

**The Mark of Athena **

**A/N: Hey everyone! I was kind of disappointed with the reviews until like 3 minutes ago when I checked my email and saw I got another review which meant: I got 2 more reviews! Yay :) and that I could finally write again! Disclaimer: I don't own PJATO or HoO. All rights go to Rick Riordan.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJATO or HOO. All rights go to Rick Riordan. REVIEW=MORE CHAPTERS! If you want me to keep going with this story please review! PLEASE REVIEW! Remember if I get reviews it makes me motivated to write more! I'll update if I get 2 more reviews/ story alerts!**

**Annabeth:**

**I was walking around, drinking in the fact that I was finally at home, where I belonged and Percy was home (at last) too.** I was also searching for Percy, when I spotted him talking to Grover and Chiron. I pushed through the crowd forming around the Argo II, saying "Sorry, guys, coming through...".

I was admiring how everyone was so happy that Percy was home when I caught up to them. "Good to see you, Chiron," Percy was saying "And okay, cool when can we have it?"

I slid under Percy's arm and asked curiously, "Have what?"

"A party." Percy said simply.

"Oh cool, I haven't been to one in ages," I said.

"You can have it as soon as you've planned it." Chiron said with a half-hearted smile.

I sighed with anticipation.

"Okay, thanks, Chiron." said Percy. I could sense he wanted to go to the lake again. I smiled as I asked "So, Seaweed Brain, what do you want to do next?"

Percy grinned slyly and replied "what do you think?" I started to pull him towards the lake but stopped myself.

Of course I knew where and what we were going to do but I played dumb. "Hmm... I don't know." I grinned. Percy rolled his eyes and pulled me toward the lake where a beautiful sunset was already peaking over the horizon.

"I'll be back; I'm going to get a blanket and some food." Percy said. He leaned in to give me a soft kiss and then he left.

Something shimmered into existence next to me. Mom. Of course, she wants to talk to me about Percy, I thought. I turned and there she was. I hope she doesn't kill him for promising to marry me later on, I thought.

"Mom." I acknowledged her coldly, knowing exactly why she was here.

"Why the sea spawn, Annabeth?" Athena asked me harshly.

"Because he makes me happy, can cheer me up in any bad mood, loves me more than anything except for his family, and is the most loyal and brave person I've ever met. And he means everything to me." I said.

Athena sighed. "He said he would marry you, right? That's why you're being impossibly difficult." my mother said.

"Obviously," I began to say, and she started to glare at me, so I explained what I meant. "I mean, he wanted to assure me how much he loves me. And anything you do can't change that." I said.

The goddess sighed again, "Fine, I'll allow it, because if I destroyed him, it would jeopardize the world, make you distraught, and make you hate me. Only because of these reasons." I looked up, absolutely stunned, and Athena smiled at me wryly.

"Thank you, Mom!" I ran up to her and gave her a hug.

She looked a little surprised, but she hugged me back and said,"You're welcome, my daughter. You have a difficult job ahead of you, but I know you can do it." Then she disintegrated into mist, and was gone. That pep talk really made me happy, and I hadn't realized I'd needed one until now.

Something shuffled in the nearby trees and Percy stepped out, looking as hot as ever. "How much did you hear?" I asked him, narrowing my eyes.

Percy smirked and said "Just enough." I rolled my eyes. Percy sat next to me and said "Well, at least your mom won't kill me now." Thunder rumbled overhead. 'Mom, come on, he heard us talking, calm down.' I thought and after about a minute, the thunder stopped.

"So, did you ask Chiron if we could skip dinner?" I asked.

Percy laughed. "Yeah, we wouldn't want the Aphrodite cabin to be getting any ideas."

"Piper would probably tell them to quit being nosy, and that would be the end of that." I said, grateful I had a friend like Piper.

I leaned onto Percy's shoulder and we sat there for a while, just watching the sunset, until our stomachs ruined the perfect moment.

I groaned, and Percy chuckled.

"Please tell me you brought the food." I said.

"Of course I did." he said and rummaged in the bag he brought when he came out of the woods.

Percy brought out some sandwiches, and we ate in silence until the moon and stars came out, and I looked up to find Zoe Nightshade's constellation. I remembered the summer when Luke had captured me and I had to hold up the sky. I shuddered as I remembered the extreme pain I had for a few days.

Percy put his arm around me, comforting me, because he knew, that I was thinking about that awful summer. Well, not all of it was awful, since I finally realized that deep down inside of him, Percy might have some teensy tiny feelings for me. It was quite obvious, since he would always be flustered anytime he was around me. For example, when we danced at Westover Hall, I could tell he was extremely nervous. And I also remember dancing with him on Mount Olympus, and I remember hearing a slow song and wishing that Percy had heard a slow song as well.

I turned around and kissed him, making my memories disappear into mist, just like my mother had.

"Let's stay out here. Sleep by the sea, I mean." Percy said hopefully.

"We should get back," I said, part of wanting to get away from him just to get some fresh air (I get a headache whenever I'm around him, I love him so much) but most of me wanted to stay there by the sea with Percy.

Percy nodded, and laced his fingers through mine.

We walked towards my cabin where he dropped me off, but not before I could kiss him goodnight.

I took a deep breath, knowing my half-siblings were going to demand what happened between Percy and me. Sometimes being a brainiac and having brainiac brothers and sisters could sometimes have a lot of disadvantages.

I opened the door, and found all of my siblings staring at me, I pretended nothing was wrong and walked calmly up to my bunk. Malcolm started to ask me something, but I glared at him like, don't even try to ask.

For the next hour or so, I lost myself in designing some statues and rooms for Olympus when I looked at the clock in the room and saw it was well past curfew. I sighed, gathered my papers, turned off my laptop and sank into bed. I thought about how Percy wanted to sleep by the sea, but that would have broken the rules. I knew that if I had given in, it would probably mean Mom's promise to not destroy Percy would crash and burn and she would kill him as soon as she found out. That is, if Aphrodite couldn't manage to convince Mom not to kill Percy. I sighed again and soon after drifted to sleep.

THE NEXT DAY:

When I woke up the next day, my first thought was to find Piper.

I would normally talk to Thalia about Percy but I couldn't for two reasons: 1. She was somewhere in the wilderness hunting with Artemis and the Hunters. 2. Because if I told her I'd almost stayed out all night with Percy, she would kill me. It didn't matter that he suggested staying out, Thalia wouldn't care. She would kill both of us. No, I had to find Piper.

I walked near the Aphrodite cabin, but not too close to it, when I saw Piper. I started to motion for her to come over and then she glanced my way and saw me looking desperate, she came bounding over.

"What happened?" she asked me, looking horrified.

"Nothing bad... You know how last night Percy asked Chiron if we could skip dinner?" Piper nodded.

"Well we were looking up at the stars and stuff, and I was thinking about the summer that I had to hold up the sky. And so I kissed him, and he said we should sleep by the sea, and I said no since my Mom would kill me if I broke the rules,"

Piper nodded again.

"And I don't know what to do! I mean, like most of me wanted to just stay there with him, but the other, the Athena wisdom part, wanted to run away from him since i had a huge headache," I blurted all this out. I don't know why, but I had to get it out, if I didn't tell anyone this I thought I would explode.

"Wow. You had me worried there for a second." Piper laughed and I managed to smile weakly.

"Well... I guess you should talk to him. You know, tell him you won't break the rules." Piper advised me. I realized she was right. If I didn't tell him, things would get really awkward... I didn't want to lose him just because he made a mistake.

I exhaled with relief. "Thanks, Piper. That's really good advice." I smiled at her, and she returned my smile warmly.

Now, I had to find Percy.

Oh gods please don't let this conversation be too awkward, I prayed.

Somehow, I knew Aphrodite took pity on me, so I figured the talk wouldn't be too awkward or embarrassing.

I walked to Percy's cabin and knocked. No answer. Seaweed Brain was probably sleeping. Oh well. I had to talk to him, so I opened the door.

Sure enough, Seaweed Brain was sleeping. It's like 11:30 but that's normal for him. I had two options: I could run down to the lake with a bucket, haul it back up here and splash him with it. Or I could kiss him, and that would most likely wake him up. Well, the water wouldn't wake him up, because his water powers wouldn't allow him to get wet unless he wants to, and I'm pretty sure he doesn't want to be splashed with ice cold water from the lake.

I sighed and walked up to his bunk and lightly, ever so lightly, kissed him until he woke up, which took about three seconds.

Percy's eyes fluttered open and he grinned when he saw me, then he seemed to remember what happened last night, or that the fact he was only in boxers and he blushed.

"Go change. I need to talk to you." I said seriously.

He pushed his covers off, and I saw I was right about the boxers thing.

I snickered and looked away quickly.

Creak- that was sound of his dresser being opened and after a few seconds he stepped into the bathroom. A minute or so passed, then he stepped back into the room.

"So what do you want to talk about?" he asked.

I looked back at him and said, "Last night."

"If it's about me spying on you and your mom, I'm sorry." he said, while peering closely at me.

Oh, seaweed brain, what am I going to do with you? I thought.

"No. I can't break the rules, Mom would kill me,"I said.

He was looking at me like, what? And then realization came across his face.

"Oh, that. I'm sorry." he said

"It's okay. I can't blame you, really." I said, a small smile tugging on my lips.

He laughed and said, "Sleeping by the sea would've been real peaceful, but alas, no,"

I laughed; glad things were back to normal. Well, as normal as you can ever be, being a demigod.

**PERCY**:** (A/N: I know I did this POV last chapter, but his opinion is really important in this chapter.)**

**When I woke up this morning, I was surprisingly happy, (I'm NOT a morning person) but that was because Annabeth had woken me up by kissing me. **Then I remembered two things: 1. She was only kissing me to wake me up, she probably wants to break up with me because I wanted to sleep by the sea, 2. I'm in boxers and my girlfriend is in the room. I knew Annabeth could guess what I was thinking, so I grinned and then remembered those two depressing things.

"Go change. I need to talk to you." Annabeth said seriously.

I pushed my covers off and trudged out of bed. I blushed, and Annabeth snickered and looked away so I could change.

I opened my dresser, got a shirt and pants and stepped into the bathroom. I quickly changed and then brushed my teeth. I got my comb out and tried (and failed) to make my messy hair look better than usual. Of course, I failed to do that. I stepped out into my room and walked to the spot where Annabeth was staring at the wall with all of my pictures.

"So what do you want to talk about?" I asked.

Annabeth turned around.

"Last night." She said.

"If it's about me spying on you and your mom, I'm sorry." I said, peering at Annabeth. I had a feeling it wasn't about that, but I asked it anyway.

"No. I can't break the rules because Mom would kill me," Annabeth said.

I was looking at her like, what? And then it dawned on me: depressing thought # 1.

"Oh, that. I'm sorry." I said sheepishly.

"It's okay. I can't blame you, really." She said, a small smile tugging on her lips.

"Yeah, sleeping by the sea would've been real peaceful, but alas, no," I said seriously. She laughed loudly.

I wrapped my arms around her.

"I love you," I said, for the billionth time.

"I love you," she said, also for the billionth (or maybe millionth?) time.

Who keeps track of that? I don't know, I thought.

I'm just happy she didn't break up with me.

"Let's get to breakfast, I'm starving." I said, and my stomach growled on cue. Annabeth laughed.

It's nice to be with Annabeth, just one on one, with no pressure, unlike yesterday.

We walked toward the mess hall in silence, but a good silence, not an awkward one.

We got there just as the cabins were filing in to the mess hall, which was good, because we weren't late. Then I remembered we weren't at Camp Jupiter where they wove you in a cloth with jumping weasels into the river. That thought calmed me down.

At breakfast, Chiron had made an announcement: "I'm sure you all know that Percy Jackson is back home, but let's give a round of applause." The entire mess hall erupted in applause. This was one of the best moments in my life.

"Also, I wanted to announce that there will be a party for campers fourteen years old and older to celebrate our hero's homecoming." Chiron announced. I was shocked. I mean, I knew we were having a party, I'd even suggested it, but no one ever said it was to celebrate my homecoming, as Chiron had put it.

This, of course, resulted in another round of excited applause, except for the campers who were younger than fourteen. Most of them were grumbling about how kids never had any fun, etc. I figured Chiron would probably have another party for the younger kids.  
>"The Athena and Apollo cabins will take care of planning the party and everything. That is all."<p>

**FAST FORWARD TO 2 DAYS LATER, THE DAY OF THE PARTY  
><strong>

**ANNABETH: **

**The day of the party was finally here.** The past 2 days my siblings, the Apollo cabin and I were working our butts off, making sure every single detail of the party was perfect. Anyway, I was in the Aphrodite cabin getting my hair and makeup done. Yeah, you might be wondering how on earth the Aphrodite girls managed to convince me to get my makeup and hair done. Quite simply, actually. They told me that I could pick out exactly how much and what color makeup they put on me, and they got to decide what hair style I would get done. I agreed, because, obviously, it wasn't often Camp Half-Blood had any parties, so I wanted to look my best. And yeah, it was all for Percy. Piper was the one doing my hair and makeup because she was the only Aphrodite girl I have ever trusted, except for Silena, of course. What's funny is that the Aphrodite girls had a whole line of people getting their hair and makeup done; it was like a factory line, except it was more of a beauty line.

And I wasn't going to wear a dress or anything, like every other cabin (the girls, duh) in camp, except for Aphrodite's cabin.

Piper finally finished my hair and makeup and I walked toward a mirror, to find a complete different person. Long, thick curls bounced across my back. Perfectly thin eyebrows, just underneath my hair. Long, thick eyelashes. Silvery eye shadow, some pink blush, and a rosy lip gloss.

I glanced at Piper, who was now getting a makeover, too and mouthed: I love it! She smiled and mouthed, Great!

Well, at least I was done with the makeover stuff. I just have to wait another hour or so until the party.

I sat in my cabin, once again losing myself in my designs when someone knocked and I immediately knew it was Percy. Thank the gods I'd changed into my outfit before I could get too distracted with designing Olympus.

I went outside and ignored Percy's gawking at me and pulled him toward the party.

When we got there we were met by an unpleasant surprise. Demons, to be precise, Gaea's minions.

"Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase. We've been expecting you."

**MWAHHAAA! I'm so evil, a cliffy! Remember to review or you'll never find out what happens! **

**Edit: July 15th, I edited this chapter because it was a little over T and it was kinda stupid :/ hope you guys enjoy this nebc version of chapter 12!**


	13. Kidnapping

**The Mark of Athena **

**A/N: Hi everyone Disclaimer (Do I have to say this every chapter?): I don't own PJATO or HoO (As much as I wish I did, I don't). On with the story! P.S: I'm almost to 9,000 hits total! You guys and girls are awesome, thanks! **

**PIPER:**

**When the Argo II landed, I was feeling even worse.**

I guess it was probably because I would have to climb down a ladder of stairs, and in my condition, that would most likely be (almost) fatal. I watched as an overly excited Percy jumped over the edge of the ship and started climbing, with Annabeth right next to him.

I sighed and waited until Jason came up and smiled at me.

"Carry me down please?" I asked

"Sure." He said. He hugged me and we soared over the edge of the ship and we descended slowly toward the ground.

We landed softly and then Chiron bounded over, and Apollo was with him. Wait, what? I thought Zeus had forbidden them to interact with their children but…Oh well.

Some random Aphrodite girl part of me was thinking: hmm…. Apollo is HOT! Then the other part of me, the part that loves Jason was like: Piper, he's a five thousand year old god and you already have a boyfriend. I sighed aloud and Jason was glaring at me, he knew what I was thinking… I mean, who wouldn't?

Apollo cleared his throat.

"Piper McLean?" he asked me.

I nodded yes.

"Daughter of Aphrodite?" the god asked me.

"Yes, Lord Apollo. Now, if you wouldn't mind terribly, I really need to be healed – I mean, I'm dying." I said.

He smiled at me, his perfectly white teeth glistening in the sunlight (that was slowly turning into a sunset).

"That's all I need to know." Said Apollo. He smiled at me again, and I closed my eyes and blacked out.

When I came around again, I was in the infirmary, and Jason was snoring softly beside my bed on a chair. Aw, I thought. He's stayed with me all this time?

Chiron came in, which startled me, and answered my silent question.

"He hasn't moved from this spot since you fainted a day ago. He wouldn't even go to eat. Not as much as I tried to convince him, he wouldn't leave your side." said Chiron.

"Apollo healed me, right?" I asked weakly.

Chiron nodded.

"But I thought Zeus ordered the other gods not visit their children…" I mused.

"Zeus allowed him to visit you because that is his domain of power— healing. Also, because you were dying and you are one of the Seven – again, he couldn't allow that to happen."  
>I exhaled with relief, silently thanking my mother and Zeus.<p>

I sighed, wishing that Jason would wake up and go eat something, and I didn't want him to starve.

Then, his eyes fluttered open and he grinned at me, glad I was alive. We stared at each other for a moment until Jason's eyes darted to Chiron. Chiron cleared his throat and left the infirmary, I giggled. Jason held my hand and gave it a squeeze then he began to stroke my hair. I was about to talk, but Jason leaned in and kissed me, I slid my hand behind his neck and sat up. We pulled apart for breath; I sighed and got up "I should go to my cabin." I said "I'll walk you there." Jason said smiling.

We were half away there when Jason let go of my hand and said "I have to go, I'll see you at the party." He said I smiled and nodded. I watched him jog away to his cabin, and then I saw Annabeth waving at me. Annabeth walked near the Aphrodite cabin, but not too close to it, and came bounding over.

"What happened?" I asked Annabeth, looking and feeling horrified.

I mean, Annabeth looking desperate is a really rare sight so this most likely has to do with Percy. Of course it is. I thought.

"Well we were looking up at the stars and stuff, and I was thinking about the summer that I had to hold up the sky. And so I kissed him, and he said we should sleep by the sea, and I said no since my Mom would kill me if I broke the rules,"

I nodded again.

"And I don't know what to do! I mean, like most of me wanted to just stay there with him, but the other, the Athena wisdom part, wanted to run away from him since i had a huge headache," Annabeth blurted all this out. I could tell she was just about to explode because of all her raging feelings.

"Wow. You had me worried there for a second." I laughed and Annabeth managed to smile weakly.

"Well... I guess you should talk to him. You know, tell him you won't break the rules." I advised her. Obviously Annabeth loves Percy too much for her own good sometimes, but risking his safety (since Athena would probably kill him) just so they could sleep out by the sea and stars.

She ran off to find Percy and I walked to my cabin, hoping we would get to Rome before anything (nearly) disastrous happens.

**PERCY: **

**My first thought as the demons spoke was: the ****empousa's**** said that too, and that did not end well. **

I glanced at Annabeth, who was frozen in shock, and she met my eyes and I knew we needed a plan.

The only problem: what the hell is our plan going to be?

When Annabeth screamed, I knew we were going for an old fashioned plan.

Piper, Jason, Leo, Hazel and Frank burst into the open where we were and immediately sprang into action.

Piper took her dagger out, Leo started to conjure fire, Jason started to summon winds to knock the demons unconscious, Hazel raised a whole bunch of precious stones, and Annabeth took out her Invisibility cap and put it on. What about me? Well, I stuck with Riptide and I thought inside 'Hey Ocean? I need water PRONTO!'

Five thousand gallons of salt water surged up from Long Island Sound, giving me a burst of strength. I was about to charge into the demons ranks when I saw a griffin pull Jason up into the sky and another griffin pulled Annabeth up. They soared over the night sky, higher than even Jason could go.

My heart stopped. Annabeth and Jason had been kidnapped by Gaea.


	14. Decisions, Decisions

**The Mark of Athena **

**A/N: Hi everyone Disclaimer (Do I have to say this every chapter?): I don't own PJATO or HoO (As much as I wish I did, I don't). On with the story! By the way, I'm at 9,509 hits and counting! So this extra chapter is a REWARD! You guys are the BEST! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**ANNABETH: **

**When the griffins put Jason and I down, we were in a prison cell. **I knew Gaea had ordered the griffins to kidnap us so I have no idea how we will get out of here.

Some guards appeared out of nowhere, and pushed us to the floor next to some unconscious person.

The person groaned and I rolled him over and…. Oh my gods.

"Nico?" I exclaimed. Jason glanced our way and frowned.

The person nodded, yes, it was Nico!

"Nico di Angelo?" Jason asked.

Nico nodded.

"Didn't I meet you in Camp Jupiter?" Jason asked him.

Nico groaned and sat up. His face was scratched terribly, his hair was a matted mess, and he was painfully thin.

"Yeah, you did." Nico said.

I narrowed my eyes, "You were at Camp Jupiter this whole time we couldn't find you at Camp Half Blood?"

Nico nodded slightly.

"So, was Percy there when you were at Camp Jupiter?" I asked.

Nico nodded again.

I would've punched him if he didn't look so sick because that meant he had known all along where Percy was and never told us.

"Why didn't you tell us?" I demanded.

"The gods made me promise not to interfere, you guys had to find Jason and Piper and Leo or else you could never defeat the giants… I couldn't tell you." He said quickly.

That was smart, but I was still mad that he hadn't told us.

"How's Hazel?" Nico asked.

"You know her?" I asked.

"He's her brother." Jason explained.

Well, obviously. I thought. Nico is Hades' son and Hazel is Pluto's daughter and their basically the same god.

"How are we going to get out of here?" I asked.

"Well, knowing Percy, he's probably on the Argo II right now, but we can't count on that." Nico said.

"He's right. We need a plan." Jason said.

Of course we all knew that, what plan?

"We can't talk about the plan here. Gaea will know how we plan to break out and she'll stop us."

"That's true, but how will we know the plan, when we come up with it?" Jason said.

"Just follow my lead when it comes to that. If it ever does come to that." I said.

Nico stiffened.

We heard a harsh laugh, a terrified scream and a sword clanging to the ground.

"What happened?" Jason asked to no one in particular.

Nico answered,

"Gaea's killed someone; probably a servant."  
>I nodded knowing it was true since Nico's powers allowed him to hear people dying.<p>

"So… Is it a good thing Gaea's killing her servants?" Jason asked nervously.

"Not likely. She's probably mad and that not good. Something big must've happened…Something that's good for our side." I said.

We heard someone walking near the cell and yelling at the guards to let them inside the cell.

Gaea walked in, completely calm and at ease. She looked so calm after she'd just killed someone; I wanted to strangle her so bad.

Gaea smiled at each of us and spoke in a harsh and cold voice.

"Hello, Daughter of Athena and Son of Jupiter, what a pleasure."

"It's not a pleasure to us." I said coolly.

The Earth goddess laughed.

"Well, it is a pleasure for me to see you here, so that you will join me, or else you will rot in this cage forever."

"I'd rather die than join you." Jason said. Nico and I nodded in agreement.

"Well then I suppose you will die, if that is what you wish. But first, hear what I will say. Tell me, daughter of Athena, son of Jupiter, son of Hades, how many times have your parents come to see you? They abandoned you all; they left you unprotected during the Titan War-"

"They had no choice, Typhon was destroying America." I said.

Gaea laughed bitterly. "They did have a choice. They could have left those puny mortals to die and save their own children. But, if you join me, I wouldn't abandon you, ever."

Nico, Jason and I looked convinced. I opened my mouth to say retort that the Ancient Laws forbid the gods to save us, and interfere with our destinies, but I knew Gaea would not care. She'd hit a sour spot with us, the gentle spot of all heroes who wanted more than anything to see and talk to their godly parents on a regular basis, but we couldn't. That was the way things were with the gods. They kept us alive, for that we were grateful, but they kept at a long, painful distance. Even gods themselves had said in the past that they hated staying away from their children, but that was the way of the fates; they had to follow that rule, as immortals.

I knew I was about to make the worst mistake of all, joining the evil side, so I hesitated to speak an answer.

"If you do not join me, Annabeth, Percy will die as my pawn." Gaea whispered in my ear.

I drew a sharp breath. Percy would die if I didn't join Gaea's side. The person I loved most in the world, besides my family, would die. Come to think of it, they would all die.

I opened my mouth to say that fine, I would join her if she didn't hurt Percy or anybody I cared about but right before I spoke, I remembered how Luke had deceived Silena in that exact same way. And how that decision, to join the Titans' side and become their spy, had caused her death. I would die one day, maybe really soon, but I would not die as a traitor to my family and friends like Silena had died.

I would not do that to Percy, or my family.

I would die here if that's what had to happen.

**JASON:**

**When Gaea had whispered to Annabeth, I knew we were dead. **There was no way Annabeth would ever cooperate with Gaea, not even for Percy.

Oh no, I thought. That's how she'll convince _**me.**_

Annabeth breathed in sharply, her large intelligent gray eyes blazing with anger and indecision.

She opened her mouth then stopped herself. I immediately knew she had remembered something important, something influential to her decision.

Nico nudged me.

"Don't listen to her, whatever she says she'll do for you, she's lying; trust me, I know." He said.

I knew that was true, but I couldn't bear to think about that. I couldn't lose Piper, the one light in my world of darkness when I had lost my memory, completely lost it, not like now, when I still remember fuzzy bits and pieces from my old life that are everyday getting clearer and clearer.

I also couldn't lose Reyna either. Even though she wasn't my girlfriend, I still had feelings for her. I remembered that much from my past.

So now Gaea has 2 convincing reasons to join her, I thought glumly.

I looked up and saw Gaea moving swiftly toward me. I flinched when her raspy voice spoke in my ear, making the goddess smile cruelly.

"You and I both know, Jason, that you will do anything for your girlfriend and that other girl, Reyna," my heart raced faster.

"If you don't join me, you will hurt both of them, by dying." I knew she was right, and the choice was just about killing me, but I also knew I had to do what was right, for the sake of my friends, family and the world.

I would not join her, no matter what she did to me.

Then, I remembered something else from my past.

Lupa had once said to me, as she had said to every Camp Jupiter camper, that death in battle was honorable. I figured if I was to die today, it would be because I went down fighting, not because I'd bent to Gaea's will and destroy the world, causing millions of people, including myself, to die.

Gaea walked in the center of the cell, smiling at all of us because she thought we were joining her.

That thought gave me the courage to oppose her, even if it meant dying.

"Well, demigods? What is your decision?" Gaea asked.

I glanced at Annabeth who nodded.

Then I looked to Nico who also nodded.

And I spoke for all of us: "We'll never join you, Gaea."

The goddess roared in anger and screamed to the guards.

The guards came scampering inside the cell, to wait for their mistress's orders.

"Guards, kill them." Gaea said.

I closed my eyes as I waited for the death blow.

But it never came.

**SO? What do you guys think? I thought I'd give you a little of a cliffy. So I need 3 reviews to update! So go ahead and click the little blue button!**


	15. Yet ANOTHER Evil Goddess

**The Mark of Athena **

**A/N: Hi everyone Disclaimer: I don't own PJATO or HoO By the way; I'm at 10,050 hits and counting! Thank you all for reading my story it really means a lot to me that people actually read this story, when I started this story about a month ago, I thought no one would read this story. So thank you for proving me wrong. PLEASE REVIEW! I'll update it again when I get 3 more reviews and last time I asked for 3 reviews and I only got two, but that's okay since you all helped me reach my goal of hits. So sorry for that awfully long Author's note, but I really am grateful for all of my readers. You all ROCK! On with the story!**

**JASON:  
>I opened my eyes to find that Gaea was gone, the guards were knocked unconscious, and Percy, Piper, Leo, Hazel, Frank and even Thalia were standing in front of me.<strong>

I broke into a relieved grin; partly because I was still alive, partly because my friends were still alive. Thalia ran toward me and sat down next to me.

"How are you even here? And why?" I asked my sister.

"Well, when Percy IM'd me, saying that you and Annabeth were kidnapped by Gaea I couldn't just not go save you, you're my little brother, I was worried sick. Artemis let me take off a few days." She said and hugged me.

**(A/N: I know that part was a little OOC, but then again, who wouldn't be worried if their sibling was kidnapped?)**

I'll admit, I was a tiny bit shocked when she hugged me, but I hugged her back, I'd missed her too.

Thalia got up and sat down next to Annabeth who still had her eyes closed and was whispering,

"I love you, Percy."

Thalia shook her and Annabeth opened her eyes and shrieked "Thalia?" Thalia laughed and nodded.

"How are you here? Don't tell me you quit the Hunters." Annabeth said.

"Don't worry I didn't quit the Hunters. Artemis let me take off a few days to rescue you and that Airhead for a brother I have." said Thalia.

"Hey!" I complained and Thalia put her hands up in a not-too sorry gesture.

"Joking, brother dear. Let's get out of here… Wait is that Nico?" she asked, poking Nico with her foot.

Nico groaned, "Why can't anyone recognize me today?" he mumbled and the 7 of us burst out laughing.

While every single one of us was laughing hysterically, I managed to breathe for about 4 seconds and then the sight of my friends laughing their heads off made me start laughing all over again. Annabeth and Percy were rolling around snickering, Hazel was laughing so hard, tears came out of her gold eyes, and Frank was changing shape absentmindedly while laughing his tail(s) off, Leo was chuckling so much, there were orange and red flames dancing through his hair, Piper was giggling uncontrollably making her kaleidoscope eyes change color at unbelievable rate and my sister was just staring at all of us as if we'd grown 5 heads and sprouted 9 arms.

Then, slowly, Thalia started to smile and what had started out as a grin turned into a full on cackling session.

About 5 minutes later, though it could've also been 5 years, everyone calmed down enough to the point where everyone was out of breath, there were tears of uncontrollable laughter in their eyes, and everyone's stomachs hurt.

Somehow, I had ended up on the floor with an arm around Piper, who sighed contentedly. It wasn't every day you just burst out laughing for so long that it hurts to move around after that.

"We better get back to Camp," Said Percy and Annabeth at the same time, and the rest of started laughing, while they both blushed simultaneously, causing everyone to laugh harder.

"Seriously, guys," Percy started and Thalia glared at him, "And girls," he added quickly. "We have to go NOW, ASAP PRONTO, whatever you want to call it."

All the girls cracked a smile at that and got up to get to the Argo II that was docked a few minutes away.

I sighed and got up hastily to follow the girls.

I looked over at Leo, Percy and Frank,

"Well? Aren't you guys coming?" I asked.

They all grinned and followed me out the door.

PIPER:

Hazel, Thalia, Annabeth and I walked out of the prison door to find ourselves face to face with a goddess.

We all stared at her in confusion trying to figure out who she was. Well, except for Annabeth, who seemed to recognize this mysterious goddess.

The goddess spoke cruelly "Hello my young demigods. I have orders to kill you." none of us were surprised, we got threatened by gods and monsters every day; we were used to it.

"Lady Mania." Annabeth acknowledged the goddess coldly.

"Politeness won't help your case either," said Mania.

Thalia glared at the goddess, and turned to Annabeth, saying,

"Annabeth, you know this witch?"

Mania's nostrils flared.

Annabeth nodded glumly.

"Mania, goddess of insanity and madness. Not to mention she's completely evil." she said.

Hazel gasped and said fiercely "She's also goddess of the dead, to us Romans anyway,"

Mania clapped sarcastically,

"Well, done, you managed to recognize me. Now if you could just manage to fetch your little guy friends, you might have a chance to defeat me." She glared at each of us, daring us to defy her.

"Well, for such an evil goddess, you aren't very smart." Thalia commented.

I wondered what she meant and then it hit me: If the boys would just get off their lazy asses then maybe we could get back to Camp. Also, that the boys being here would help us escape Mania.

I noticed the sun was getting brighter, I also realized I needed water to get an Iris Message back to the guys.  
>If only Percy where here so he could make a wall of water, I thought.<p>

Apparently Annabeth and I were thinking the same thing because she mumbled, "Where's Seaweed Brain when I need him?"

Well, by some sort of miracle, the boys actually appeared in the road, they'd probably gotten tired of being lazy and had followed us. That was good because it looked like talking with Mania would turn out in a fight.

Jason glanced at me and raised his eyebrow, which meant: Who's the lady?

I stepped toward him and told him she was Mania, the goddess of the dead (Roman), insanity and madness.

"Oh no, I've heard about her at Camp Jupiter, she is not your typical nice goddess." He said.

"Yeah, we figured that," I told him.

Mania had heard us and said, "What gave it away? Was it the fact that I work for Gaea, or are you too stupid to figure it out?" I resisted my impulse to slap her godly highness, because she would burn me to ashes if I tried.

Thalia grumbled "That's it. The woman's going down. _**NOBODY **_talks about my baby brother that way." Thalia looked like she was about to vaporize Mania. So, basically, it was the same exact look Zeus has when he's angry.

Annabeth pulled her back and said, "If you even try to kill her, she'll vaporize all of us," she glared at Mania and continued, "We have to get out of here."

Percy walked up to her and said,

"We all know we have to get out of here. What's the plan?" he asked.

"Give me a minute, I'm workin' on it." Annabeth said, she sounded worried, like whatever she was planning she didn't think it would work.

Meanwhile, Frank went over to Hazel.

"You okay?" he asked her.

She nodded and responded, "I'm fine, just wondering how we're going to get out of here."

"Well, Demigods, none of you are getting any younger here. Daughter of Athena, what is your escape plan?" Mania asked harshly.

"And why in Tartarus would I tell you?" Annabeth asked just as cold and harsh.

Mania laughed bitterly.

"Because if we don't tell you, we die." Percy guessed.

"Exactly, Son of Posiedon. Your so called girlfriend could learn from your intelligence." Mania said viciously.

Annabeth looked up; her eyes were a terrifying sight: Raging, blazing gray eyes.

She went up to her and smacked her so hard, her hand turned red. Mania screamed in fury, and we turned around, knowing she would show her true godly form. But before she could, another goddess flickered into existence next to her.

"Mania, before you show your true form, remember that I will never allow my daughter and her friends get vaporized." There was a yellow glow and it faded away to reveal the goddess…..

**So that is the chapter. First off, Mania is really a Greek goddess, I do my research. Second, heeeheee I didn't tell you who the goddess was! So which goddess do you think it is? Tell me in your reviews, and I'll update when I get ****3 REVIEWS! **

**Until you all review, (3 people at least, please)**

**BYEEESSS! **

**P.S: PUSH THAT LITTLE BLUE BUTTON! **


	16. My New Power

**The Mark of Athena **

**A/N: Hi everyone Disclaimer: I don't own PJATO or HoO. All rights go to Rick Riordan. By the way; I'm at 11,310 hits and counting! PLEASE REVIEW! On with the story!**

**ANNABETH:  
>"Mania, before you show your true form, remember that I will never allow my daughter and her friends get vaporized." There was a yellow glow and it faded away to reveal my mother. <strong>I was relieved that the gods were finally helping us demigods out; if we could just get to Greece, then maybe we could defeat the giants and Gaea a second time.

My friends were looking away while the yellow glow subsided; I knew it was my mother, because, 1. There are only 3 girls on this quest, and Hazel's godly parent is Pluto. 2. I highly doubt (in all respect to you, Lady Aphrodite) that Aphrodite would come to help her daughter, unless it meant giving her a makeover. 3. I'm the last girl on this quest and really, the only goddess who can help us right now is my mother.

Athena smiled at each of us before returning her undivided attention to Mania. If possible, Mania looked even more enraged then when I'd slapped her.

"Athena. You of all gods and goddess should not be directly interfering with the Ancient Laws," Mania said fiercely.

"One goddess to another Mania," Athena said with a raised eyebrow.

I couldn't help but feel good right now. Despite the fact that we are (sort of) trapped in Rome, my mother always, always, wins verbal arguments and other arguments as well, so our safety is guaranteed.

Mania glared at my mother.

"Give me one good reason I shouldn't kill these demigods." Mania said.

My mother smiled wryly.

"Well, where do I start? These Heroes are the greatest of the century, and don't forget, Gaea could use them, but I for one, know that will not happen," Athena looked at all of us disdainfully as if telling us if we make a bad move, and go over to Gaea's side, she would kill all of us personally, even me. All of us paled when she glared at us. "Or, I at least I trust these demigods enough to know that they will not to go over to Gaea's side. Do you even have orders from Gaea to kill them? Wouldn't your mistress be infuriated to know that you killed her pawn, Perseus Jackson?" said the goddess.

"Lady Athena," Percy spoke up, my mother turned around to glare at him, "With all due respect, I'm not Gaea's pawn."

"I know that, but Gaea wishes to confuse you, to bend you to her will. For all I know, you could be lying." My mother said.

I stared at her, shocked.

"Mother!" I exclaimed.

The goddess sighed.

"Please, dear Annabeth, stay out of this argument for once. I merely speak the truth."

I closed my mouth and watched the argument unfold.

During all of this, Mania had flames in her eyes, flames that were starting to dangerously grow and grow.

Percy cleared his throat and said,

"Lady Athena, I swear on the River Styx. I am not, nor ever will be, Gaea's pawn."

Athena's eyes narrowed.

"Well spoke, Son of Poseidon. Remember that promise."

Said the goddess.

Mania roared in anger and maddening flames danced around her, and everyone but Leo and my mother jumped back from the flames.

"MANIA! You will pay for that!" My mother growled.

Leo just burst into more flames and Frank whimpered, "No more flames!" while Hazel tried to calm him down. I wonder why he's so afraid of fire. I'll have to Hazel about it later.

"That's it, lady! You're going down," Leo turned to mom, "Lady Athena will you help me destroy this witch?" he asked.

"Yes, Leo Valdez," she said and burst into a column of flames and advanced near Mania, who looked scared, more scared than I'd ever seen a goddess before.

Mom pounced and Mania screamed in pain and fury, and Leo's flames flickered with effort as he struggled to summon burning gas and fire.

Mania jumped up and produced insane illusions, and I saw my worst fears, I had no idea what the rest of my friends saw, but apparently what Leo saw made him go… Well, insane. He screamed and stumbled out of the fire and he collapsed on the sand.

"He's breathing but he's in some sort of coma," Piper announced.

Wait, maybe I can do something about this. I thought if mom has a fire form then maybe I have a fire form too. I closed my eyes and concentrated hard. When I opened my eyes, I was wrapped in flames. I gasped and all of my friends looked at me in horror.

"I thought Leo was the only fire maniac here," Frank commented.

"That's my Wise Girl for you," Percy said, beaming in pleasure. "Nice job."

I tried to respond, but I didn't have a mouth for now, so I turned and attacked Mania. My mother and I just kept shooting flames at her or throwing ourselves at her. After about five minutes, she screeched in agony and disintegrated.

In an instant, the blazes that were my mother disappeared and my mother changed into her human form.

"Just will yourself to turn human again," Athena said gravely.

I thought about my human life and concentrated equally hard as last time. After about thirty seconds, I was normal self again.

"THAT WAS AMAZING!" everyone shrieked, Piper ran to hug me and whispered in my ear, "Talk about saving the day!" and I blushed.

Percy came up to me and said, "She's right, you know." Then he gently held my face and kissed me. My brain immediately melted and kissed him back.

Jason coughed "Get a room,"

And the others laughed and we pulled back, conscious my mom was there and our friends too.

I blushed and glanced at mom who was looking at the ground.

I walked over to her and mom's head snapped up instantly.

"Is there a reason I can suddenly, out nowhere, change into a blazing fire?" I asked curiously.

"Yes. It's my fault," I looked at her and she continued quickly, "Really powerful demigod children of mine sometimes possess a curse."

"What kind of curse?" I asked worriedly.

"It's called the Mark of Athena. It allows my children to take on the form of a hugely dangerous fire," Athena said.

"It's similar to Leo's ability, but your fire can drive the victim insane." She added.

I thought about that, and I glanced at Percy who looked completely concerned. Sometimes, when I get really moody, I feel like there's a huge bonfire swirling around me, and this confirms my suspicions.

"I don't mind. It helps us have an advantage," I said.

Athena grimaced. "Not exactly. It gives Gaea more power over you, more reason for her to recruit you."

"I won't let her convince me, don't worry. Now, my friends and I have to get to Greece." I said.

"Just be careful." Mom said.

"I will. Bye, Mom." I said.

Mom nodded and went poof into mist.

Now, all I need to do is to get to Greece. That is, if I'm still alive by then.

**OK! That's the chapter! Tell me what you guys think about it and REVIEW! Just press that little blue button!** **Until you all review, (3 people at least, please)  
>BYE!<strong>

**P.S: PUSH THAT LITTLE BLUE BUTTON! **


	17. The Gods are Liars?

**The Mark of Athena **

**A/N: Hi everyone ;) Disclaimer: I don't own PJATO or HoO. All rights go to Rick Riordan. By the way; I'm at 12,957 hits and counting! Also, I have a poll on my profile about which series I should make a new fanfiction for, so please vote on that if you would like! Also, I'm sorry for not updating too soon but I've been super busy with school and everything. But, this week on Friday is Good Friday so NO SCHOOL, YAY! On with the story!**

**PERCY:  
><strong> When Annabeth had erupted in red-hot flames, I couldn't help but smile. I knew she had some powers; but I didn't know exactly what they were.

Athena had gone to talk to Annabeth about her powers, no doubt; and Annabeth was looking pale. Whatever the reason she had those powers just POPPED! Out of nowhere, it couldn't be good.

Athena had disintegrated into mist and my breathing slowed, because from the moment she appeared here, I tensed, expecting a full-on argument, but no, she had just come to help us. Not that I wasn't grateful, obviously.

Annabeth turned towards me, her gray eyes looking watery and dull, like any moment she might burst into tears, even in front of all of our friends. I held out my arms and she walking into them and whispered in my ear, "What am I going to do?"

"I don't know, Wise Girl, but I know we'll face it together. Like always." I whispered back.

"Why can you all of a sudden burst into flames?" Hazel asked. Annabeth turned and faced all of our friends.

"It's called the Mark of Athena. It allows my children to take on the form of a hugely dangerous fire," She said.

"It's similar to Leo's ability, but my fire can drive the victim insane, apparently." Annabeth added.

Everyone looked down at themselves, as if hoping they didn't sprout some odd new power.

I looked at everyone, even Thalia and started cracking up.

My laughter echoed around, and nobody was laughing with me, and again that puts me under the titles of: Percy Jackson, Seaweed Brain, Idiot, Weirdo and Savior of Olympus. That last one didn't even count anymore. It was just because that awkward burst of laughter got me titled as "Weirdo" again.

"Um, anyway, we should get back to the Argo II, and get Leo some help," I said.

All of my friends (well, minus Leo who was unconscious at the moment) stared at me weirdly, but nodded and started walking back towards the boat.

I walked up to Annabeth and put my arm around her shoulder and squeezed it.

"Are you okay?" I asked concerned.

"Why wouldn't I be?" She said.

"Well, you just sprouted some magical power. You look like the time my first summer at Camp, when I doused you and Clarisse with that bathroom water," I nudged her.

She rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Remember how pathetic Clarisse looked?" I said.

Annabeth laughed for real now, and said,

"Why do we always have to go save the world?"

"We're demigods. It's like our job." I said.

Annabeth faked a gasp.

"Oh my gods! Seaweed Brain is finally right about something, what has the world come to?"

I pretended to be offended.

"Hey! I'm right about stuff. Sometimes," I muttered that last part.

"Sure," said Annabeth.

I ignored that and rolled my eyes. I grabbed her arm and pulled her to the boat. It was a good thing I had because what I saw next was shocking.

It was the face of the augur of Camp Jupiter. Octavian.

**PIPER:  
>I was a little shaky after the encounter with Mania, but I was just glad Jason was okay.<strong>

I kind of expected some peace and quiet after that, but when you're a demigod, nothing is peaceful. Monsters, gods or evil demigods have to ruin your day.

So Jason and I were carrying Leo since he had passed out.  
>He wasn't that heavy, which is a little weird. I've seen that boy eat. We were about 20 feet from the boat when we heard swords clanging and battle grunts. Hazel and Frank were roughly the same distance away and they froze when they heard the noise.<p>

I glanced at Hazel, and she mouthed, what do we do?

I mouthed back, I don't know, but we have to get Leo out of here.

Jason nudged me.

"I'm going to see if I can fly up there without whomever they're fighting seeing me." He whispered.

"Be careful," I said, kissing his cheek.

He winked at me, "I was planning on it." Then he soared upwards.

Hazel and Frank walked over to me.

"So, what's the plan?" Frank asked me.

"Well, I'm not the best strategist but I think our best chance is to distract them before we attack." I replied.

"Frank can change forms," Hazel suggested.

Frank nodded.

"So, like, for example, he could turn into a tiger?" I asked.

In response, Frank shrank to the lithe body of a tiger and then changed back quickly. I wasn't too freaked out, because I had to admit that power was cool.

"Okay, here's the plan. Frank, you turn into the animal you think is the best to cause a distraction," Frank nodded and I continued, "Me and Hazel will wait here for about a minute or so and then climb up to help you." Hazel also nodded.

We listened intently and I think someone was hurt because there was cruel laughter and more clanging.

"Okay, go climb up there." I instructed. Frank climbed up the ladder and jumped onto the lowest deck and transformed into a huge wolf and scampered up the stairs.

I started counting the minute and I nodded to Hazel and started to climb. When I got to the top I hopped onto the deck. Hazel climbed up too and together we ran up the deck's stairs to find everything eerily quiet.

"Where's the fighting?" Hazel asked.

"I'm not sure," I replied.

I scanned the room and found nothing. Maybe they're being held captive, I thought. So I pointed this out to Hazel and we searched the whole deck. Pretty soon after, we heard screaming that was coming from the top deck. So we raced up there and tried to track the screaming. Again, we found nothing.

"What if they're in the engine room?" Hazel suggested.

"Okay, let's try there." I said.

We walked toward the engine room. The screams were getting louder now. We were in front of the engine room door and I tried to pry it open, but it wouldn't open.

Hazel pushed past me softly and with one look, she opened the door. I stared at her dumbfounded. She blushed and burst opens the door.

Inside of the hot and humid engine room we found Annabeth and Percy tied up in a corner and Octavian was towering over them with a wicked sharp dagger. He was just about to stab both of them then tensed. He sensed us in the room. I swiftly drew Katropis.

Octavian whirled around and sneered at Hazel and me.

"The traitor and the Graceus, wonderful," said Octavian.

Hazel scoffed and retorted,

"You're calling ME a traitor? You're the one that works for Gaea,"

"Oh, really? If I recall, you're the reason Alcyoneus rose again," Octavian smirked.

"And I killed him. I was _forced _to do that, remember?" said Hazel.

While she distracted him, I was untying Percy and Annabeth who bounced up immediately and gave me a look that said, 'Thanks' and I nodded.

Percy sneaked up on Octavian and slashed his neck and back. Octavian roared in pain and anger and crumpled to his knees. It's a trick, I thought. He's not that hurt.

"You should all join Gaea," Octavian groaned.

"And why would we do that?" asked Annabeth.

"Because the gods are liars. You see, your mother Athena didn't tell you the truth about your powers." He said.

"What are you talking about?" asked Annabeth.

Octavian smiled cruelly.

"The Mark of Athena is actually the power to create anything the beholder of the curse imagines in their mind."

Annabeth gaped at him and Percy smirked at Octavian, satisfied he had injured him and tried to walk away, but Octavian stabbed him in the leg. In one swift movement Annabeth slashed Octavian again and this time, it was real pain he felt. Octavian reared up and sliced the air in front of him and disappeared.

"Oh, gods, Percy!" Annabeth exclaimed.

"I'm fine, Annabeth." Percy said weakly and coughed up some blood.

"No you're not. Let's go to the infirmary," said Annabeth and Percy leaned on her for support. Together they limped away.

"Are you okay, Hazel?" I asked. She looked a little pale. She nodded and left.

I walked up the stairs to my room. This would be a long night.

Alright, that's the chapter! Thank you to enchanted-sweetheart for advising me on Annabeth's new powers, I hope you liked this change. OK, so tell me what you guys think about it and REVIEW! Just press that little blue button! Until you all review, (4 people at least, please)

BYE!

P.S: PUSH THAT LITTLE BLUE BUTTON!


	18. Injuries,Migraines, and a dead guy?

**A/N: Hi everyone ;) Disclaimer: I don't own PJATO or HoO. All rights go to Rick Riordan. By the way; I'm at 14,199 hits and counting YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME, THANK YOU SO MUCH! Also, I have a poll on my profile about which series I should make a new fanfiction for, so please vote on that if you would like! **

**OK, so here are the review replies (for those of you with FF accounts)**

**enchanted-sweetheart: You're welcome, it was an awesome idea and to be honest I didn't really like the fire power either lol. And Inception was an awesome movie, 3 it.**

**kkawesome101: Aw, thanks! ;) Yeah, I do that on purpose lol. And yup, I definitely plan to, I 3 writing!**

**Itz- Mikki Mtz18: thanks, I'm glad you like it! **

**I so RaNdOm: Thanks! And here's the update! **

**Michelle Canada: Aww thanks so much! :D**

**Courtneeeey: Wow, thanks! Lol the random moment was totally okay, don't worry. Here is the update!**

**The review replies for the people who don't have FF accounts will be at the end of the chapter.**

**I thank all of you for all of the SUPER AWESOMELY NICE reviews, y'all are making me blush! **

**Sorry for that awfully long author's note, on with the story! **

**ANNABETH:**

**Percy and I were heading down to the Infirmary when I heard a growl. **I froze and scanned the room. I saw nothing, wait- There was a huge black wolf in the hallway. I was about to attack when the wolf morphed into Frank. I sighed with relief. _Thank the gods,_ I thought.

"Hey Annabeth- oh gods what happened to Percy?" Frank asked, glancing at his friend.

"You know how Octavian attacked, right?" I said. Frank nodded. "Well, Octavian tied us up in the engine room and like, 45 minutes later, Piper and Hazel found us. Hazel distracted Octavian while Piper came and untied us. So, Percy slashed Octavian and tried to walk away, but he stabbed Percy." I said, out of breath.

Frank cursed in Latin under his breath.

"I'll get Hazel to come down here with a stretcher so Percy doesn't have to walk." He said.

Percy scowled. "Honestly, guys, I'm fine," Percy grumbled.

I smirked. "Really, Percy? For all we know, there could have been poison on that dagger."

Percy flinched and as I commented this, my shoulder started throbbing; reminding me of the pain I had in the Titan War.

"Yeah, thanks, Frank. That'd be great." I said.

Percy was about to protest but with a glare from me, he stayed quiet.

Frank nodded to both of us and walked off. I glanced at Percy, who now looked a sickly shade of green.

"'I'm fine,' I mimicked, "you look green, Percy."

Percy nodded listlessly.

"I know. I feel worse, though." He said.

"You'll be fine," I assured him.

"How do you know?" he asked.

"Same way you always know for me." I replied.

"Sometimes I wish I wasn't a demigod. But, I never would have met you of I wasn't," he said. That was incredibly cheesy, but really sweet. It was what I loved about him.

"You mean that?" I asked.

"Of course. I love you, Annabeth," He whispered.

"I know." I said smugly.

We both sighed and I leaned closer to Percy. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder. I smiled knowingly and turned to face him.

"I would kiss you, but you're sick," I commented.

He cracked a smile at that and sat down. His leg was pestering him, I could tell by the grimace on his face.

A few minutes later, Hazel came by with the stretcher.

"Thanks, Hazel." I said and smiled warmly.

"No prob." She said and returned my smile.

She walked over to Percy and I rushed over, helping her mount Percy on the stretcher.

Percy looked relieved, now that he didn't have to walk around on his stabbed leg. It was still bleeding-violently- and his leg was also turning green, I had been right about the poison.

'But who will cure him? Chiron can, but I'm not sure if we will get there fast enough' I started to worry.

'Maybe Mrs. O'Leary can shadow travel an Apollo medic here.' I thought.

**(A/N: Mrs. O'Leary is at Camp Half-Blood, so yeah)**

Hazel had already started to push Percy down to the infirmary while I had been excessively worrying and thinking. I jogged down the hall to catch up to them.

Percy had passed out from exhaustion and from losing blood- oh crap- I need to get him a bandage.

"Hey, Hazel, do you know why Frank's so scared of fire?" I asked, wondering why.

"Yeah, it's because his life depends on a stick," I was surprised then recovered quickly, Hazel continued, "And if that stick ignites with flames, he dies."

Hazel had tears in her eyes but she rubbed them away hastily, as if ashamed that they were there. She shouldn't be, I thought. She doesn't know how many times I woke up crying, wishing Percy was with me.

"I'm so sorry, Hazel. Believe me, I know how you feel," I said.

Hazel let one tear fall, the only one out of the waterfall she had behind her eyelids. Hazel glanced at me.

"Knowing how much trouble Percy gets in, I know you do," Hazel said.

I grinned sadly and nodded.

By now, we had already gotten to the Infirmary where we pushed Percy inside and saw Piper, Jason, and Leo, who was unconscious. Piper smiled grimly when she saw me and nodded to Hazel. Jason mumbled a greeting to me and Hazel and looked back to Leo. He looked terrible. His somewhat tan face was pale and lifeless. He looked like the time Percy had made Mt. Saint Helens erupt.

I looked over my shoulder at the other bed where Percy was knocked out cold. Hazel was hooking up some wires to Percy, the type the medics use at Camp. I didn't know how she did it; maybe she was trained a little as a medic in Camp Jupiter?

So I just stood there, staring at my depressed friends and my motionless boyfriend. Suddenly, the machine blinked to life and started to beep. Percy's eyes fluttered open. I wanted to cry with relief.

"Hey," he said softly.

"How long have I been out?" Percy asked.

"Couple of hours," I replied.

Percy skimmed the room and nodded to Jason, Piper and Hazel.

"How's Leo doing?" I asked.

Jason answered.

"His pulse is faint and he seems to be in some sort of coma."

"Who's steering the ship?" Piper asked.

"It's on autopilot. Leo programmed the course already," I responded dejectedly.

'How are we going to cure Leo' I thought.

"All we ever have is questions," I muttered. "Never answers!" I whisper/yelled at the ceiling.

"Annabeth, calm down," Piper said, forcefully. I was seething until she said to calm down.

I relaxed and sat down on the floor.

I sighed.

"I'll be back." I said and left the room.

I found my way to the top of the boat and breathed in the cold air. I felt way too pressured there looking at Leo and Percy. It was one of those moments that when you're sad, you want to scream instead of cry.

So I had a migraine between deciding on if I scream or cry. When my best friend and my worst enemy appeared out of nowhere it was perfect timing: I was at my worst moment.

The first thing I thought was, 'No way. This can't be him. He's dead'. The sandy blonde hair, those beautiful blue eyes I once loved looking into… The traitor, Possessed one, the twisted one…

My voice was squeaky and weak when I spoke. I couldn't believe he was here. How was this possible? My mind knew this was a trick. Gaea's work, obviously. But my heart didn't care. It yearned for the best friend I had once had, the one I had loved and had been betrayed by.

"Luke?" I asked uncertainly.

**HAHAAA CLIFFY! NOW YOU HAVE TO REVIEW! OK, so tell me what you guys think about it (MAINLY ABOUT ME PUTTING LUKE BACK IN THE GAME) and REVIEW! Just press that little blue button! Until you all review, (7 people at least, please) **

**BYE!**

**P.S: PUSH THAT LITTLE BLUE BUTTON! ;) **

**P.P.S: Review replies (for people without FF accounts) **

**dong ding: Wow, really? Thanks so much it means a lot! **

**(): thanks! **

**P.P.P.S: TO ALL OF YOU: It really means a lot to know people like my story so much, so thank you!**


	19. Dealing with Luke

**A/N: Hi everyone ;) HAPPY EASTER! (To those who celebrate it!) Disclaimer: I don't own PJATO or HoO. All rights go to Rick Riordan. By the way; I'm at 15,492 hits and counting! Also, I have a poll on my profile about which series I should make a new fanfiction for, so please vote on that if you would like! **

**OK, so here are the review replies (for those of you with FF accounts)**

**Enchanted-sweetheart: don't worry; I never planned to have Luke ACTUALLY come back to life. You'll see what I mean in this chapter!**

**I-Was-Born-To-Be-Somebody: Thank you so much! And here's the update, glad you like it so much!**

**Brisingraudr: Thanks! Yeah I hate when people do that for exams. **

**kkawesome101: Thanks! Don't worry, I have the cure right here!**

**PeaceLoveAndCheese: You'll see in this chapter! And about Leo, I won't kill him off or anything. Update is here!**

**(Most of the reviews were from people without FF accounts, so those'll be at the bottom!) **

**AND WITHOUT FURTHER ADO, CHAPTER 20! I thank all of you for all of the SUPER AWESOMELY NICE reviews, y'all are making me blush!**

**ANNABETH:**

"Luke?" I asked uncertainly.

Luke nodded.

"Annabeth, I've missed you." he said and wrapped me in a hug.

I pushed away from him.

"Why and how are you here?" I said while narrowing my eyes.

"Well, I'm here to convince you to join Gaea's army. She brought me back to life," Luke said firmly.

I stared at him. This can't be the real Luke, I think. This is the possessed Luke. But how else can it not be him?

"You lie," I said while advancing on him and unsheathing my dagger. "Luke Castellan is dead." I accused.

Luke laughed harshly.

"Well, obviously. But I am here to convince you."

"As if I'd ever join you, (insert curse word)." I said.

"Finally learned to insult people, eh, Annabeth?"

I growled and slashed with deadly accuracy. The "Luke Zombie" stumbled and blood, regular blood, withdrew from the wound.

"You seem to have lost your sword fighting ability," I sneered and stabbed him in a place dangerously near his heart. If he had one, I thought.

He burst into monster slime just as I predicted. I breathed a sigh of relief and before I could walk away, the monster started to reform. But that's impossible, Thanatos isn't captured. Percy, Hazel and Frank saved him, I thought worriedly.

As if on cue, Luke rose again and grinned happily.

"Two tiny things you forgot, Daughter of Athena. 1. Luke is invulnerable and I was created from his ashes which makes me invulnerable too. 2. Luke had just separated himself from Kronos when he died so Gaea talked to Kronos and convinced him to spread the only tiny bits of power he had left all over me. So I am invulnerable and have the powers of a Titan King. Puny demigods cannot kill me," he snarled.

I froze in shock. Something like that was physically impossible. But in the world of the gods anything is possible. I needed a god, and the seven to help me kill this thing. Just one problem: We're a little short on gods right now and Percy and Leo are injured. There's no way we can kill this monster.

I whistled shrilly and prayed to the gods my friends had heard it. A shrill whistle was the signal for help we had established for help. (**Yeah, like the Hunger Games)**

"Luke" laughed.

"What was that for?" he asked between laughs. I ignored him and listened intently for fast footsteps. Eventually I heard some shuffled footsteps and someone cursing quietly.

I grinned evilly at "Luke" while my friends burst into the deck. Thankfully, we were at sea sailing instead of in the sky flying, so we would have the upper hand because Percy could jump in the Ocean quickly and be healed.

Percy nearly choked when he saw "Luke".

"Luke?" he asked.

I ran to Percy's side and explained to him and Thalia, who had just recently appeared out of nowhere, how it was a monster, not Luke, and we needed to kill him. They both nodded. I silently prayed to the gods to send at least a minor god to help us.

So it was to everyone's utter surprise when Lady Artemis appeared. I glanced at Thalia who bowed to the goddess. Artemis nodded to all of us demigods and I was the first to speak.

"Lady Artemis, thank you for helping us. We need to kill that monster," I said while glaring at "Luke".

"Well, Annabeth. I came to recall my lieutenant back to the Hunt, but before I do, I shall help." Artemis said and looked over the monster. Immediately her Huntress's bow appeared along with her arm length hunting knives.

I glanced back at Percy who looked like it was taking all of his strength to be standing right now. He met my eyes and nodded. Then he jumped overboard into the Ocean. Someone gasped as his head went under the water.

I identified Piper to be the one who had gasped. I explained briefly how Percy's jump in the water would heal his leg because of his powers. My mind wondered if we dropped Leo in a fire, would it work like Percy's powers.

We need all of the Seven, so I guess it's worth a shot, I thought. I walked over to Artemis and quickly described my idea. She nodded.

"I need Thalia and you to keep the monster busy." I said. Thalia heard me talking and came over. So I explained my plan again and Thalia nodded and said,

"Alright. When you get back, there might not be anything left of that scumbag." I cracked a smile at that and watched as she tapped her bracelet and Aegis spiraled into a shield. I stared at the shield, admiring its structure and I made the mistake of peeking at Medusa's head molded in the gold. I shuddered at the sight of it and went over to the Seven, well right now, Six.

"Okay, guys. I have a plan to heal Leo. I'm not exactly sure whether it'll work, but it's worth a shot. What we do is dump Leo in a fire, and see if the fire heals him like water heals Percy." I said confidently.

"That seems like a good plan," they all chorused.

We all walked up the stairs to the Infirmary and when we got there, I closed my eyes and concentrated. I was going to use my power/curse to conjure a fire to heal Leo. When I opened my eyes again, there was a huge bonfire in the middle of the Infirmary! I felt drowsy, because it had taken a lot of energy to summon that fire.

Jason, Percy and Frank lifted Leo toward the fire and asked, "Do we just drop him in there?" I nodded. They let go of Leo and he went into the fire.

The moment his skin touched the fire, his eyes flew open. Thank the gods it worked.

"Leo, do you feel okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, I feel fine. Why?" Leo questioned.

"You were in a coma," Piper pointed out.

"I was? Oh yeah, I was knocked out during the fight with Mania," Leo looked around, "She's gone, right?"  
>Hazel responded, "She's gone, but we have another fight to deal with."<p>

We all explained to Leo how "Luke" had appeared and how Artemis and Thalia were upstairs battling him. He nodded and said,

"Well, they can't fight him alone! C'mon!"

He ran off like the maniac he was and we grinned and followed him. We all raced up the stairs and found Artemis and Thalia beating the crap out of the monster.

They stopped once they spotted us and we ran into battle, since "Luke" had called for help. I started to summon random vicious animals to attack the monsters, Piper was charmspeaking the monsters and using her dagger, Percy was summoning the water from all around us, causing a mini hurricane, Jason was stabbing and slashing with his _gladius_ using Roman and Greek techniques combining them which made him fight like a demon. Hazel was conjuring precious stones and fighting with her _spatha__. _Leo's body was erupting with flames, and he was fighting with his 3 pound hammer. Frank was changing forms every 5 seconds and slamming into monsters as he changed.

In about 5 minutes, the remaining monsters jumped into the ocean and fled. We all cheered and we said goodbye to Thalia who was leaving for the Hunt. At least none of the Seven are hurt anymore, I thought. None of us were going to back down. We were determined to win this war for ourselves and the world.

**Next week (the week of the 15th) I will not be updating because of exams which are on the 24th and 25th of this month for me, but I promise the minute that is over I will be back! I'll still update this week but not on the weekend since I have to study! Also I have to remind you guys, it is my first fanfiction and I do not accept flames! It really hurts when people do that, and imagine what it would be like if someone did this to you! (I've gotten 1 flame and to the NICE reviewers, I had to put that out there)**

**OK, so tell me what you guys think about it and REVIEW! Just press that little blue button! Until you all review, (8 people at least, please) **

**BYE!**

**P.S: PUSH THAT LITTLE BLUE BUTTON! ;) **

**P.P.S: Review replies (for people without FF accounts)**

**jasper4eva: yeah, I know, most people didn't. But oh well. It was pretty hectic writing this. I definitely will keep writing, here is the update!**

**IzzyBookLover98: It's totally okay, don't worry. We all have busy lives. It's something we have to life with Thanks! I really appreciate your encouraging comments, so thank you! And I will keep up the fantabulistic work! **

**MitchieC: Lol yeah! Here's the update, awesome BFF! And thanks so much! How's the HP& PJATO story going? **


	20. A new conflict

**A/N: Hi everyone ;) Disclaimer: I don't own PJATO or HoO. All rights go to Rick Riordan. By the way; I'm at 17,492 hits and counting! **

**GUESS WHAT PEOPLE? CAMP HALF BLOOD IS REAL! Book People made Camp real in Austin (TX), and I'm dying to go! Have any of you gone there? Tell me in the reviews! I was so happy when I found out; I was bouncing up and down!**

**Anyway, here are the review replies **

**MitchieC: Here's the update! ;)**

**PeaceLoveAndCheese: Aw, thanks! I know I didn't really know where I was going to end it, so that's what I got out of it.**

**I so RaNdOm: I hate exams too, and thank you! Here is the update**

**IzzyBookLover98: Thank you! I know, but I have to pass both of my state exams in order to go to 7th grade. And yeah, it's a fact of life ;( Thanks, here's the update!**

**daedae26: I know, it's sort of awkward, but hey, we haven't seen much of a relationship between Piper and Jason in the real books, so there's not much to go off of. Anyway, thanks! **

**xXBambiEyesXx: Aw, thanks so much! Yeah lol, I think Jasper is a lot better than Jeyna. And here's the update, I've updated like 20 times, so you should probably go read those chapters first! Thanks for the welcome, fan fiction's awesome!**

**I thank all of you for all of the SUPER AWESOMELY NICE reviews, y'all are making me blush! **

**You're not here to read my babbling, so on with the story!**

**PERCY:**

**When we battled "Luke" and his minions, I had never felt better. **I mean, I know I forgave him since he saved Olympus, but there was still a part of me that wanted revenge on him for all the pain he had caused me, everyone at Camp Half Blood and Camp Jupiter.

It had felt awesome after the battle because I knew we had beat Luke again. (How awesome are we?)

So after Thalia and Artemis went back to the Hunt, the Seven hung out in the game room. Piper, Leo, and Hazel were playing Uno, Annabeth was reading (surprise, surprise), and Frank, Jason and I were talking about our adventures.

I was explaining what happened on our side of the Titan War, (with Annabeth cutting in and explaining things better) when I noticed Jason was looking kind of annoyed.

I said, "Jason, what's up? You look kind of annoyed…." Jason glared at me, and I glanced back at Annabeth, silently asking what had just happened. Annabeth shrugged. I turned around and saw Frank looking extremely confused, and Jason glowering at the floor.

"I just don't think it's all that great that we Romans just had to battle Krios and destroy Kronos's throne while you Greeks battled Kronos and his army," Jason said while glaring at me.

I wondered what the heck his problem was. Battling Kronos wasn't exactly a picnic in Central Park.

"What, you think battling Kronos was _**easy**_? It was the hardest thing I've ever done! We lost so many campers, there were hardly any left!" I yelled.

"Well, you guys got all the glory!" He claimed, glaring at me the same way his father had always looked at me.

I scoffed. "What glory? The glory of knowing most of our friends died and we survived? You call _that _glory?" I spat at him.

He scowled and rolled his eyes.

"Of course not, but I think we should've had a bigger part to play in the war!" Jason yelled even louder. By now, all of our friends were watching us as if we were dynamite about to explode. Well, being Big Three kids, we were, so I wasn't that surprised.

"You think battling a _titan_ wasn't enough? We could barely fight them as it was! Why are you getting so worked up over something that happened in the past? Sure, it happened, but it's over now. We won't be reliving that anymore, so why does it even matter?" I countered. I was ready to explode, go haywire, and kill that guy. Who did he think he was, claiming Romans should've had a bigger part in the war? Did he honestly want to watch his friends die?

"No, I don't think we had enough to do," He said.

"Do you really want to watch everyone you care about be tortured, wounded or even killed?" I asked harshly. Jason paled and shook his head ever so slightly.

"I didn't think so." I spat; and turned to go up to my room, so I could try not to come down here and rip Jason's head off. Before I could, Jason drew his _gladius_and struck at my left side, drawing an insane amount of blood.

As fast as a wave crashing down on the shore, I pulled Riptide from my pocket and lunged forward. I sliced at his left arm and Piper came out of nowhere and intercepted the strike with her dagger.

"Percy, Jason, please stop fighting. Drop your weapons," she commanded, her voice was compelling and demanding, I had every impulse to obey her. I immediately dropped my sword and Jason did the same.

"Look, guys. We need both of you to help fight this war. If you stay mad at each other, there's no way we can work together to defeat Gaea. The whole world would collapse just because you two couldn't put aside your differences and work together. I know both of you can work together. So please, don't stay mad at each other." Piper said.

She wasn't charmspeaking us anymore, I could feel it, but she was stating the truth, and she sounded sincere and I knew she was right. We can't win this war without working together.

I glanced at Jason and stuck my hand out to shake.

"Friends?" I asked.

"Friends," Jason agreed and shook my hand.

I went over to Annabeth who was watching me with wide eyes.

"You can't let something like that happen again." Annabeth warned me.

I nodded, as always she was right. This incident reminded me of the time we were at Camp during winter when Annabeth had been captured by Luke, and Thalia got really angry with me and shocked me super hard. I got extremely mad and toppled a wave on top of her.

The same thing had happened today, except that Jason and I hadn't had time to use our powers to fight. I was grateful Piper had interfered, because things would've gotten intense, so intense, no amount of charmspeaking would have stopped us from fighting. It was the kind of thing our parents would have done, so obviously, that fighting trait was passed along to us. Add the fact that I'm Greek and Jason's Roman, you have yourself a recipe for disaster.

Annabeth nudged me,

"Seriously. We can't deal with this sort of thing happening. Especially not now, with the war and everything."

"I know, Annabeth, but I can't help it," I said.

"Yeah, but I couldn't deal with it if you two blew each other up. And your mom, your dad and Paul would be devastated." She said.

I sighed and mumbled something about how I'm not going to get blown up, as that would hurt.

Annabeth rolled her eyes and went back to reading her book. I threw an arm around her shoulder and kissed the top of her head.

I glanced out the window and saw sea green water, the exact shade of my eyes. I felt a low thump, and knew Leo had thrown an anchor overboard. I tapped on Annabeth's shoulder and said, "Come on, we just docked."

Annabeth looked up and muttered "Already? Can't someone get time for reading around here?"

I chuckled quietly and lead her toward the front of the ship where everyone was gathered.

"Okay, people. We have to explore Ancient Greece and find Porphyrion. It's time we got this war started," Leo said.

**OK, so tell me what you guys think about it and REVIEW! Just press that little blue button! Until you all review, (9 people at least, please) Also, I have a poll on my profile about which series I should make a new fanfiction for, so please vote on that if you would like!**

**BYE!**

**P.S: PUSH THAT LITTLE BLUE BUTTON! ;) **

**P.P.S: Review replies (for people without FF accounts)**

**Anon: thanks! I will keep writing, and no, I can't have Percy and Annabeth do it, since in chapter 13, I made Annabeth say she wasn't ready for that, sorry. **

**jasper4eva: Oh wow. Thanks, here's the update, hopefully the action was enough for you. ;)**


	21. Part of the prophecy comes true!

**A/N: Hi everyone ;) Tomorrow is my birthday! (No joke people) So, I would love it if we could get to at least 90 reviews (I have 81 currently) by tomorrow! It would totally make my day! Disclaimer: I don't own PJATO or HoO. All rights go to Rick Riordan.**

**Anyway, here are the review replies:**

**MitchieC: Thanks! Lol you can come out of the closet now! Here is the update!**

**PeaceLoveAndCheese:Thanks! Yeah the advertising was hilarious (as I've already told you this but oh well!) Yeah, I forgot about that sorry. So you'll see what happened since I blew that off. Here is the update!**

**I so RaNdOm: Here is the drama! Lol here is the update!**

**IzzyBookLover98: Thanks! I don't like it when Jason gets mad either, but we had to have a Percy/Jason conflict so yeah. He's not evil anymore, it was just a one-time thing don't worry. Here is the update!**

**enchanted-sweetheart: Thank you! I have read your story, it's absolutely amazing, love it! It's okay, feel free to advertise, I don't mind!**

**14annabethchase14: Thank you! The update is here!**

**On with the story!**

PIPER:

**I was glad Jason and Percy hadn't gotten too hurt. **I mean, yeah, Percy was bleeding and all, but I guess just being in the sea (or on a boat) would heal him, so he was okay. We had just gotten off the Argo II and were heading west towards Mt. Olympus. The Seven agreed that Gaea and The giants would be there, since Porphyrion had told us when we battled him and his army, "You must be dug up completely like rotten trees- your eldest roots torn out and burned.

Annabeth and I were leading the group, since we could read Ancient Greece the best, and hello, Annabeth's a Daughter of Athena. It's an obvious choice. Anyway, Annabeth seemed to know where we were going, so I followed her. Suddenly, Annabeth stopped abruptly. She looked pale and horrified. Annabeth never, ever looks like that.

"Hey, are you okay?" I asked.

She nodded slightly.

"Let's just keep going." she said.

I glanced back at the others and saw Hazel, Frank and Jason looking uneasy, Leo was just staring at all of the rubble, (the place was in ruins, for gods' sake.) And Percy looked deep in thought, glancing at every little ruin, probably expecting a monster to pop out of nowhere.

I turned back to the broken pavement, dead tree trunks, and... Wait, where's Annabeth?

I immediately whirled around as fast as I could.

"Annabeth's gone!" I yelled. The others ran over and started yelling Annabeth's name.

"Quit that! If there are any monsters nearby, they'll hear us and were freaking dead!" Percy shouted hastily.

"He's right. Everyone calm down." said Jason.

"Where could she have gone?" asked Hazel.

I thought back to a few minutes ago when Annabeth had turned pale and looked horrified. Gaea must have spoken to her, threatening her. Probably something about Percy.

"Gaea talked to Annabeth; she looked horrified a few minutes ago. Gaea was threatening her." I said confidently.

"What do we do?" asked Leo.

"We have to find the monsters, and follow them, so they can lead us to Annabeth." Frank said.

I knew Frank was right, his father being Ares and all.

"How are exactly are we supposed to find the monsters?" Leo pointed out.

"I'm not sure, but I guess we should keep going until we hear noise and then we check it out," said Frank.

We all nodded and kept walking. I kept praying to the gods that Annabeth wouldn't get hurt.

**ANNABETH: Wisdom's daughter walks alone, the Mark of Athena burns through Rome. **That one sentence kept playing in my head, over and over. Obviously, this was a trick to get me on Gaea's side. But when she had told me she would torture Piper, Leo, Jason, Hazel, Frank and lastly, Percy, I couldn't ignore Gaea. I was not going to let my friends die.  
>I was walking absent mindedly toward the ruined Mt. Olympus, already way ahead of my friends. But what I didn't know was if they were looking for me, kept on going, or if they thought I was kidnapped again by Gaea's monsters. So I began to analyze those three hypotheses' I had.<p>

My daughter of Athena instincts kicked in. They won't be yelling all over the place, since monsters would hear them, and I know they might've yelled for a minute or two, but either Jason or Percy told them to stop.

As I thought Percy's name, my heart heaved with sadness at having to leave him, after I had just gotten him back, but I knew it was for his own good, no matter how insane with worry he was.

As for the second and third theories, they are probably both true. If another one of the Seven had disappeared, I know that I would be telling the others to keep on going, instead of looking for the disappeared person.

I kept on walking, when I heard the familiar yells of the Seven. My mind warned me not to go to them, but my legs were on autopilot. I raced toward the sound and when I got there, I did not find the others.

How could I have I been so stupid?

I had found a clan of Cyclops. All of which were ready to have a grilled demigod for dinner.

**PERCY: Was I going insane with worry for Annabeth? **Yeah, you could say that. Again, I had a flash of déjà vu back to the winter before Luke had turned into Kronos and captured Annabeth; also just a few days ago when Gaea's monsters had captured her.

I didn't think she had been captured by Gaea. Like Piper said, Gaea had deceived her into thinking that if Annabeth didn't go to her, I would die. I might be an idiot (sometimes) but I'm not stupid.

I knew she would do anything for me, but I don't want her to get hurt because of that.

For all I know, she could be in serious danger right now. Most likely she is.

"GODS HELP ME!" Someone screamed ahead of us.

I ran as fast as my legs would take me and saw a sight that almost made me die of a panic attack.

Four Cyclops were sitting around a fire and—my heart crawled into my throat. There was Annabeth, hanging on for dear life tied around a long branch, a few centimeters away from being scorched by fire.

Hazel, Frank, Jason, Piper and Leo rushed into the clearing and immediately attacked.

Leo burst into flames, Piper withdrew her dagger, Hazel conjured precious cursed stones, Frank transformed into the lithe body of a tiger and pounced, and Jason summoned winds and threw them at the Cyclops while stabbing and slashing with his _gladius__. _

I sprinted over to Annabeth's branch and untangled her like my own life depended on it. Well, part of it did, since I would be nothing without Annabeth, but I just concentrated, and before I knew it, Annabeth was untied and she was practically strangling me. I looked up and saw the monsters crumple into dust and the others sit down in exhaustion.

"I'm sorry I left, Percy. Gaea promised me if I didn't go to her you would die," Annabeth said, her eyes brimming with tears.

"Don't ever do that again. And don't worry about me. I'm always about to die, remember? Anyways, part of the prophecy just came true, and if you died you know I couldn't stand to lose you." I whispered and kissed her forehead.

She nodded and said, "I know. I love you." Instead of answering, I kissed her quickly, broke apart and got up to offer to help her stand up.

Annabeth rolled her eyes, "I'm not injured, Percy. Chill out." But she grabbed my hand and stood anyway.

The others got up too, and Leo asked,

"Where to now?"

"Let's just get out of here. We can find a place to sleep later," Said Hazel.

"Yeah, let's go." We all agreed and trudged off into the dark.

**OK, so tell me what you guys think about it and REVIEW! Just press that little blue button! Until you all review, BYE!**

**P.S: PUSH THAT LITTLE BLUE BUTTON! ;) **

**P.P.S: Review replies (for people without FF accounts)**

**jasper4eva: I have, actually. Becoming an author is my career goal. I love writing so much! Writing is amazing, I want to publish a book later on. Hopefully, I'm good enough to do that. Thank you so much for your support it means a lot! Here is the update! **

**lovethehungergames: Thanks so much! As I said, I love writing, and I want to become an author later on. (I'm almost a teenager, still too young to publish a book, I think) Thank you, hopefully that dream of mine will come true and you can enjoy my writing even more! The update is here!**

**Thank you to jasper4eva and to lovethehungergames, I really appreciate your amazing comments, they always make my day!**


	22. The Rest of the Prophecy Comes True

**A/N: Hi everyone ;) By the way, I have 21,584 hits! Thank you guys, you are all wickedly awesome! Thank you all for the wonderful birthday wishes! Disclaimer: I don't own PJATO or HoO. All rights go to Rick Riordan.**

**Anyway, here are the review replies: (This is going to be VERY long, I'm warning you!) **

**PeaceLoveAndCheese: Thanks! The cookies tasted great, :D!**

**I so RaNdOm: You're welcome, here's the update!**

**IzzyBookLover98: Thanks! Yup he's not evil anymore, yay! The prophecy is coming true more and more with each chapter! And yeah, key faces are awesome : P!**

**Athenagrl: Thank you! :D and I know, for those fight chapters at the beginning, I had run out of ideas so I did that! And the blood thing was explained last chappie! JIPER RULES! ;) Lol yeah. See the personalities were off in that chapter 'cause my BFF MitchieC wrote that part as I wanted to make Leyna happen, but I didn't know how to, so yeah, sorry about that!**

ANNABETH:

We had camped for the night a few hours ago, and we got a tiny bit closer to Mount Olympus. I couldn't sleep, even though the others were peacefully snoring around me.

I had started to feel stressed, a while ago. I guess it's the stupid Mark of Athena curse.

I had tried to fall asleep, but I felt a sense of dread. I have no idea why, but I guess that's because we are getting closer to Gaea and she might manage to convince me to join her.

I would never betray the gods, or my friends, and especially Percy. But Gaea has a way of intimidating you until you give in to her will.

I feared that my breaking point was near. I could end up having a nervous breakdown just because of this goddamn curse, and the fact I have to save the world along with my friends, but that responsibility had increased the minute I found out about my curse.

I wanted to yell at my mother, for giving me this curse. This damn curse could destroy the gods and entire Western Civilization. So why do I have this?

Because you are the wisest Athena child to be born in centuries, and I know you will use this curse to help the gods win this war, my mother's voice spoke in my mind.

What if I can't handle all of this pressure and I make the wrong decision?

You will prevail. You survived the Titan War with an insane amount of pressure, and yet you chose the right decision, to believe Luke could save Olympus. Athena whispered.

I mentally cringed at Luke's name, but as always, my mother had a point. I did survive the Titan War, but that was before I learned I had the Mark of Athena.

I would go insane, or worse, trying to control my emotions and not turning into a blazing fire and destroy Ancient Greece and Rome. I know we are in Greece now, but I have a feeling we (or maybe me alone) have to go back to Rome to close the doors of Death before we can come to Greece again. It's the only way the gods would join us in fighting against the giants.

That's right, my dear. You must go back to Rome and close the doors of Death and then return to Greece. But you must do it alone. Athena said.

Yet again I had to abandon Percy and my friends. My heart ached at the thought of leaving again, but my mind told me it's what had to happen.

What do I have to do? I can't walk back to Rome. I thought.

Imagine yourself in Rome. Your powers will transport you there. Contrary to what you think, your powers are quite useful. Athena mused.

All right, I'll do it, I thought.

I sat up and whispered in Percy's ear:

"I love you. I'll be back, I promise." I blinked back tears and envisioned myself in Rome.

When I opened my eyes, I was near the Pantheon. I figured the doors would be either inside the Pantheon or near an entrance of the Underworld.

I understood why I had to do this alone. I was the only demigod that could close the doors. Once I found them, I would find a way to close them. Right now I have no idea what my awesome plan is, and that is bad, since Athena always has a plan. I guess this mission is an exception.

I suppose an entrance to the Underworld would be in an Ancient Roman cemetery. But right now I should see if the doors are in the Pantheon.

Well, here goes nothing.

(I've never done this next POV so bear with me if it's horrible, sorry)

HAZEL:

I awoke to find Percy sitting up, generally looking horrified. I was about to ask why, but then I noticed Annabeth's sleeping bag was empty. She had left yet again. I knew it had to be for a reason, Annabeth wouldn't do something like this if she didn't have a reason. Her mother must've sent her back to Rome to search for the doors. She would've found them faster if Nico had come with us to Greece. But when we saved him from Gaea, he said he didn't want to come, and shadow traveled back to Camp Half Blood. Anyway, I stood up and walked over to Percy, who looked like someone had sucker punched him.

"Are you okay?" I asked carefully.

"Do I look like I'm okay, Hazel?" he asked.

"No. Not really, but I still had to ask." I said.

"Where could she be now?" Percy asked, concernedly.

Oh, Styx. I know where Annabeth went, and I have to tell him.

"_Sapientia__filia__ambulat__solus__, __notam__Palladis__ardet__ per __Romam__."_ I said, speaking in Latin. Here's what I said: Wisdom's daughter walks alone, the Mark of Athena burns through Rome.

"What does that have to do with anything…? Oh Styx, not again…" He muttered.

I nodded and asked,

"How are we going to find her? She could be anywhere in Rome."

"I have no idea… Maybe I can talk/pray to my dad and ask if he knows where she is?" Percy said.

"That should work." I said, while going over to the others and waking them up, saying Annabeth was gone again, and that woke them up pretty quickly.

Leo was watching me, and I knew I had to ask him if he was Sammy, or knew Sammy.

I walked over to Leo and,

"Hey, Leo, do you, by any chance, have a family member named Sammy?" I asked nervously.

"Yeah, he was my grandfather. Why?"  
>"Well, you see, he was my boyfriend when I lived in New Orleans." I said conscious Frank was looking like he wanted to punch someone.<p>

"But he's dead now; he lived in New Orleans like 80 years ago. How come you're not old?" Leo asked.

I took a deep breath and explained to him what happened when I moved to Alaska, how Gaea forced me to raise her eldest giant, Alcyoneus. I told him how we died, but to reject Gaea's power, and to delay Alcyoneus from rising.

I described how Nico found me and brought me back to the world of the living, where I went to Camp Jupiter.

When I was finished with my story, I glanced at Leo to make sure he wasn't looking at me like I was some awful undead zombie. He looked impressed at what I had accomplished in my short first life. I had thought before that the only event I had done worth mentioning to anybody was that I had died to save the world from Gaea and Alcyoneus.

Now, I knew that I had done much more than that. I had sacrificed my life with Sammy, I had delayed doomsday, I had come back from the dead, and now, had the chance to save the world, not destroy it.

I was happy I was a part of the Seven. It made me feel like coming back to life was worth something. Of course I knew that if I didn't come back, it would cause millions, even billions, of people's lives.

Leo's voice jarred me out of my thoughts. I blinked.

"What'd you say?" I asked.

"I said you're really brave, Hazel. I could've never done what you did. I did sacrifice my mother's life, but other than that, and saving Hera from the giants, I've done nothing compared to you."

"Thank you, Leo. But hey, now you have the chance to save the world, right? Like all of us." I said.

Leo nodded.

I could feel Frank's eyes on me, and I could nearly see waves of jealousy rolling off of him.

"I'll talk to you later, Leo." I said.

"Yeah, it seems your little boyfriend isn't too happy with me," Leo said.

I laughed silently and walked to Frank.

He was staring into the distance, probably wishing to throttle Leo, but we were just friends. Besides, Leo's dating Reyna. I don't think Frank knows that.

I nudged him.

"You know, I don't like Leo. He's going out with Reyna, and two things: 1. I wouldn't do that to her, and I'm pretty sure Leo wouldn't either, 2. Reyna would seriously injure me, so don't worry, okay?"

He looked over. "Yeah, I know. It's just sort of bothering me, that Leo is related to Sammy, and you might fall for him."

"Are you kidding me? Leo's great, but we're just friends. You're my boyfriend, remember?" I said.

"Last I checked I was your boyfriend." Frank said while leaning in to kiss me softly. I wasn't in to PDA, but I haven't kissed my boyfriend in a while. I think I've earned the right.

I broke apart, mainly because Percy was watching us with a pained expression, wishing Annabeth was with him.

I stood up and pulled Frank over to Percy, while saying,

"Did your dad answer?"

Percy shook his head dejectedly.

"We'll find her man, don't worry." Frank said reassuringly.

"You guys, I think I know exactly where Annabeth is," Piper said.

"WHERE?" We all yelled while running over to her.

"She's entering the Underworld. The _Roman _Underworld."

**OK, so tell me what you guys think about it and REVIEW! Just press that little blue button! Until you all review, (10 people at least, please) BYE!**

**P.S: PUSH THAT LITTLE BLUE BUTTON! ;)**

**P.P.S: Review replies (for people without FF accounts)**

**jasper4eva: Thank you! It means the world to me to know people would buy my books when the time comes! Also, about their relationship, I'll focus on that in the next few chapters.**

**Prlubber: Of course, the update is here! Thank you! ;)**

**Anon: thank you so much! The update is here, and I promise I will finish this story! And I'm almost on summer vacation (only one month, thank gods) so I will finish it before summer ends, hopefully!**

**Julie Jacobson: Thank you! The update is here! Again, thank you! I've also read a million MoA stories so I know how you feel.**

**Food: I am so, so sorry I didn't respond to your review last chapter! Anyway, thank you and the update is here!**


	23. We go into Hades, Medusa's back!

**A/N: Hi everyone ;) By the way, I have 22,806 hits!****Thank****you guys, you are all wickedly awesome! Disclaimer: I don't own PJATO or HoO. All rights go to Rick Riordan.**

**Anyway, here are the review replies:**

**Assassin of Time: Thank you! The next chapter is here. ;)**

**I-Was-Born-To-Be-Somebody: Thanks! I will, here is the update!**

**IzzyBookLover98: Thank you! Yeah, Annie's hurt in this chapter, you'll see what I mean. There will be a fight, (with all of them) soon. Here is the update!**

**Michelle Canada****: You're welcome! Ah, that happens to me too. Thanks again, here is the update!**

**jasper4eva: Thanks! About the romance thing, there´s not going to be some until next chapter, you´ll see why. I promise I´ll make it good when it happens! Thanks again! Oh my gods, thanks! I never thought someone would say that, I really appreciate it!**

**I so RaNdOm: Thanks!  
>felix: Thanks! I don't really get what you meant there, but thanks! <strong>

**PIPER:**

**I had seen Annabeth via Iris Message. **It wasn't sent by her, though. That's what I didn't get; since for all of I know, Gaea could've sent that to trick us, lead us away, from Annabeth, not near her.

I was talking to Jason and we were just about to kiss—when I saw the floating Iris Message.

I noticed Annabeth walking into some sort of temple in Rome (from what I could tell when we had been there. She walked in, took a deep breath, and the connection broke.

I glanced back at Jason and he looked deep in thought, so I went near the others and said,

"You guys, I think I know exactly where Annabeth is," I said.

"WHERE?" They all yelled while running over to me.

"She's entering the Underworld. The _Roman_Underworld."

I had actually meant to say a temple in Rome, but something inside me told me to say the Roman Underworld.

Yes, I thought. Now I can lure them into my clutches.

Wait,_ what? _That was obviously not me thinking. That had to be someone else's thoughts. Then I stopped in horror and realization.

Gaea? I asked myself.

I could almost hear her rolling her eyes, wanting to say a bitter retort, but she didn't have a mouth, well mine actually. But I wasn't letting _her _take control of my body. Oh yes you will, Gaea whispered evilly.

Yeah right. I thought that's going to happen.

Oh it will, I promise you. Pretty soon I will be either completely in control of you, or you will be compelled to do as I wish. Either way, you cannot escape me, little demigod.

There had to be a way out of this. I have no idea how I'm going to withstand her powers, let alone act normal around the others. I was scared, and I was certain of one thing.

That thing is: I am possessed by Gaea.

**PERCY:  
>Annabeth is in trouble. <strong>That was the only thought my brain could process right now. It was an instinct feeling; the same way you know you need to breathe air and sleep.

Anyway, when Piper talked, there was something different about her voice. Like she was being forced to say something she didn't want to say. She sounded like Luke had when he'd first been possessed; it was Luke's voice, and then Kronos'.

That made it seem as if Piper is possessed—not likely, but hey, it's still possible. She looked really uncomfortable, and for some reason, just looking at her increased my suspicions.

"So, how are we going to get into the Underworld?" Frank asked.

"Well, I dunno, but if we try to enter it here, we'll end up in Hades' realm, not Pluto's, where Annabeth is."

They all murmured agreement, and Jason spoke up,

"So, do we go back to the Argo II?"

"I have a better idea." I said.

I took out the ice whistle I used to call Mrs. O'Leary and puffed into it, and instantly, my faithful dog (hellhound, but whatever) appeared.

"Woof!" she barked.

I smiled and got on her large back, whispering in her ear to get her to take us to Rome.

I briefly explained shadow traveling and how Mrs. O'Leary could take us to Rome, and the others mounted her back, and we headed into an alley.

The alley had plenty of shadows and Mrs. O' Leary bounded into a shadow near a trash can, and just before we hit the wall, we passed into shadows as cold as Antarctica.

Piper and Hazel were screaming their heads off, but we guys were just whooping with delight.

About two and a half minutes later, we arrived in Rome. We all got off Mrs. O' Leary, who staggered around and fell to the floor exhaustedly.

I glanced back at my friends, Piper and Hazel looked about ready to puke, and the rest of us looked normal, like we hadn't just traveled through shadows as cold as New York's winter.

"We should find an Ancient Roman cemetery that would be the easiest way to enter the Underworld." Hazel said.

We nodded and started looking around; I saw some signs, which were written in Latin: Pantheon-dextram

Romanam coemeterio-dextram, protinus.

Pluto- idem directiones ut Antiqua Romani Cementery

I could tell from my time at Camp Jupiter that the sign said:

Pantheon- turn right

Ancient Roman Cemetery- turn right, go straight

Pluto- same directions as Ancient Roman Cemetery.

Leo and Piper were trying to read the sign, but then they realized the sign was in Latin, so they asked Jason to translate for them.

"Pantheon- turn right

Ancient Roman Cemetery- turn right, go straight

Pluto- same directions as Ancient Roman Cemetery." Said Jason.

We all nodded and started walking to the cemetery. Soon, Hazel said we had to go straight to get to the cemetery.

In about ten minutes, we reached the cemetery.

"We have to search for a door somewhere. It has to be around here." Said Hazel while glancing around the tombstones, searching for the door.

I bent down, and squatted at the edge of the grave. I thought I'd seen a small door near this grave.

"Hazel! I think I found something." I said.

Hazel walked over and knelt next to me.

"Yeah, I think this is the door. You guys, come on, we found it!" she said.

The others came over to us and Hazel closed her eyes in concentration. I could tell she was commanding the door to expand to a bigger size, so that we could fit in it when we walked through it.

After a little while, Hazel opened her eyes again, and I watched as the door grew in size, until it was as tall as me.

"We have to go in this door, there'll be a tunnel and we go through that and I'm almost positive Annabeth should be somewhere close to the tunnel." Hazel said confidently.

I took a deep breath and pushed open the door. I walked into the tunnel, and the others followed me. We descended into the narrow tunnel for maybe ten or fifteen minutes.

I saw a pale light at the end of the tunnel. I thought it was the light of Elysium, but when we got there, we saw the glint of a bronze castle in the distance.

Once we reached the end of the tunnel, I saw one of my least favorite gods glowering down at me.

Hades sneered at me.

"And just what, are you doing in my realm, demigods? 

**ANNABETH:**

**I walked into the Pantheon, the sacred temple of all the major Roman gods.** I heard something hissing, it sounded like… Oh gods, no. Just my luck. It sounded like Medusa. Damn it. I had thought she would stay dead as long as Percy's alive. Since usually when she's killed, she stays dead as long as the hero who killed her is alive.

"How wonderful! The daughter of Athena is alone this time, she won't be able to kill me." Said Medusa gleefully.

"I _can _kill you. I am the wisest child of Athena in ages. Mother told me exactly how to kill you." I said.

That last part was a lie- I was bluffing.

I had a feeling she knew I was lying. She sneered at me and she took off her head wrap thing, revealing her disgusting snake hair.

I looked away instinctively.

Use your powers, Annabeth. You can kill this beast alone. Athena whispered.

Use my powers… I could conjure the video shield I used in the Titan War last year.

I concentrated, and soon enough, the shield was in my hand. Thank the gods there was natural light in this place. I refocused the video shield to where Medusa stood behind me, and she sprinted toward me, and I stepped aside at the last moment.

She howled in rage, and ran towards me again. She tried to knock me backwards and unfortunately I didn't see it coming.

I flew backwards slammed my head against the statue of Juno.

I sat groggily, but the effort took all of my strength. Black spots danced in my eyes. I groaned in pain. The last thing I remember was Medusa saying: "Wisest Athena child, eh? I don't see it."

And everything went black.

**OK, so tell me what you guys think about it and REVIEW! Just press that little blue button! Until you all review, (10 people at least, please) BYE!**

**P.S: PUSH THAT LITTLE BLUE BUTTON! ;) **


	24. The Underworld and Time Traveling?

**A/N: Hey everyone. By the way, I have 24,027 hits! Thank you guys, you are all wickedly awesome! Disclaimer: I don't own PJATO or HoO. All rights go to Rick Riordan.**

**Anyway, here are the review replies: **

**BeccaH -BoOk LuVeR: We'll see, I don't even know yet, lol. Don't worry, she'll be fine.**

**daedae26: Yeah, but this is how Percy sees the Underworld.**

**The daughter of Zeus: The quest is currently in Greece and Rome. I thought having Piper help Reyna get over Jason would be a good way to make them become friends.**

**I so RaNdOm: Your dream has come true! ;)**

**Julie Jacobson: Thank you! The update is here, yay! ;)**

**toe walker: Aw, thanks! Yeah, it did, but in this story the whistle didn't break, okay? ;) And Piper will be a double agent for Gaea.**

**IzzyBookLover98: Yeah, I know. I don't plan my chapters ahead, so basically I improvise every time I write. Truthfully, I don't even know what's happening yet. I'm sorry if you couldn't fall asleep that day, sorry! Thanks so much! The update is here ;)**

**jasper4eva: Thank you! I honestly had not expected any one at all to read this story. Thanks so much for proving me wrong. And, hopefully this tells you enough information so that you won't die, lol.**

**kkawesome101: Thank you! Yeah, I personally think that was awesome too, I think tragedy makes everything much more interesting and exciting. That's why I make everything crash and burn. **

**MitchieC: What a nice best friend, the only thing you say is 'REVIEW' lol, you lazy butt. **

**GreekDemigodChildOfAphrodite: I'm sorry you find this story confusing and hard to follow, but I think we all know that the Seven's lives are pretty hectic. I'll try my best to go a little slower, and I hope it goes slower in this chapter and is easier to understand. Thanks for reading! ;)**

**PERCY:**

_Hades sneered at me._

_"And just what, are you doing in my realm, demigods?_

"Well, Uncle, I was kind of hoping to get my girlfriend back before you blast her into bits." I said.

Hades raised an eyebrow.

"The Annie girl?" He asked.

"_Annabeth. _But yeah, her. What have you done with her?" I said while glaring up at the god.

My friends, were shocked, and weren't going to be much help in a fight.

"Nothing. She isn't even in the Underworld," Hades said tiredly while staring at my friends, particularly at Hazel.

My heart crawled into my throat.

"Where is she, then?" I managed to choke out.

"It is not my business to tell you. It is that girl's business, who lied to you about dear Annabeth's location." Hades growled, while pointing at Piper.

My friends unfroze, and turned to stare at her. She looked terrified and calm at the same time, which was a complete mystery to me.

Finally she gasped and said hurriedly: "I'm sorry! I wanted to tell you but she didn't let me." She clamped a hand over her own mouth, earning some odd looks from everyone else.

Wait a minute; Piper said _she wouldn't let me._ I thought nervously.

Oh holy freaking Styx.

I finally managed to gain control of my voice again. It no doubt sounded small, and shaky, the kind of voice you'd expect from a shy kindergartener, not from a battle hardened 16 year old savior of Olympus.

"Piper, are you really… Did Gaea possess you?"

Poor Piper looked like she was having an internal dilemma. It would've been a unanimous choice if Gaea hadn't been influencing Piper's choices, including what she revealed about Gaea.

Hastily, it was an almost inexistent nod, but it was barely there.

I knew Piper was possessed by Gaea. This is bad. What was my first clue, you ask? The last time someone was possessed by an evil force was Luke, and he'd died painfully. I didn't want that to happen to Piper.

I glanced at Jason who was generally looking horrified to know that his girlfriend was helping the enemy—and would probably get him killed.

Subconsciously, I looked over to Hades who was grinning like an idiot; I want to punch the crap out of him.

"Why in Tartarus are you smiling?"

"Because watching you demigods tear each other apart would be fun to watch."

I wanted to lunge at him and tear _him _apart, see how he likes that, but unfortunately, I had other problems at the moment.

Problem Number one: Piper was about to die at the hands of Hazel Levesque.

Problem Number two: Jason looked about ready to have a panic attack because his girlfriend was probably going to die in the next 30 seconds.

Problem Number three: I have no idea where Annabeth is, and its driving me in-freaking-sane.

I went over to Hazel and tried to get the murderous look out of her eyes, but it was no use. Gaea had corrupted hers and her mother's life. Hazel would never show mercy to anyone associated with Gaea, much less someone hosting them.

**ANNABETH:**

**When I awoke, all I remembered was that I had flown backwards and blacked out afterwards.**

I sat up, and a rush of weakness coursed through me, almost making me fall back into the comfortable bed immediately.

Where was I? My surroundings looked sort of familiar. This place kinda looks like the infirmary back at Camp.

I wondered if I had somehow slipped back in time, and I was at the _original _Camp Half-Blood in Ancient Greece.

It would make sense for me to be at the old Camp, since the doors of Death are open and Gaea's forcing people and other things that would otherwise be dead, to rise from the Underworld. The only that confuses me is how the original camp came to be again.

I looked at the window, expecting to see cabins, but I instead saw the sea and mountains surrounding me. I had been in Ancient Rome, so how come I suddenly reappear in Greece?

Maybe my curse had transported me back to Greece so I could find the others again and… What? They were in the 21st century; I was in Ancient times, so I wouldn't find them here.

I sat up with extreme effort and slid out of bed painfully. I grimaced at the pain, but ignored it, and walked stiffly to the door of infirmary.

I had to find a way to get out of here. I would probably cause a time lapse if anybody from this time sees me. Oh gods, what if Chiron sees me? How in hades am I supposed to explain who I am and what I am doing here without him thinking I'm an enemy?

I concentrated hard, there had to be something I could do with my curse to get out of here before I interfere with time's course.

Will yourself to appear in the 21st century beside Percy and the others, my mother said.

Gaea has sent you here, not the gods, to confuse you and try to convince you to join her side, and if you don't, according to her at least, you will never return to the 21st century. She continued while I was thinking about how I was going to return to my time.

I suppose I'd have to use my powers to transport myself to the others, and since the doors weren't in the Pantheon, they _have _to be in the Underworld, I thought.

Well, I can't tell you where the doors are, since I don't know myself, but your friends are indeed in the Underworld. Go there now, my daughter. I wish you the best of luck. Athena spoke ominously, letting me know I needed the luck she gave me.

I closed my eyes and focused on appearing in the Underworld where my friends were supposedly waiting for me. I felt the world go sideways, and I stumbled on my feet.

Black and bronze in the distance, Hades' castle. Speaking of the devil, there was Hades himself standing in front of me talking to Percy and my friends. The lord of the dead did not look happy.

**PIPER:  
>I saw Annabeth appear out of nowhere, and stumble on her feet.<strong>

She looked like she was going to be sick, but she perked up when she saw me. I wanted to warn her to stay away from me, shout that Gaea was controlling me and I wasn't myself anymore, but Gaea had control of my mouth, so I stayed silent.

"Annabeth, thank the gods!" Percy exclaimed in relief and ran towards her.

I looked away and saw Hazel looming over me, her _spatha_raised and pointed directly at me. I was afraid, because I knew how much Hazel hated Gaea, and how she had destroyed Hazel's old life. Hazel would have no mercy with me. I braced myself for the stab that would end my life.

**OK, so tell me what you guys think about it and REVIEW! Just press that little blue button! Until you all review, (11 people at least, please) BYE!**

**P.S: PUSH THAT LITTLE BLUE BUTTON! ;)**


	25. The Bottomless Pit of Evil

**A/N: Hi everyone ;) By the way, I have 26,092 hits! Thank you guys, you are all awesome! Disclaimer: I don't own PJATO or HoO. All rights go to Rick Riordan.**

**Anyway, here are the review replies: **

**Eva: the update is here and thanks! ;)**

**toe walker: Yeah, I know, but I think cliff hangers are okay when I write them, since I know what happens, lol. Anyway, you're not the only one. I totally do that when I read fanfics. You'll see in this chapter, yay!**

**PercabethandThalicoLover: Thanks! Writing is basically the only fun in my day sometimes, lol. **

**Courtneeeey: Thanks! And you will see what happens in this chapter, which is actually sort of long XD. On the fast going thing, I sorta need help, like to not go at breakneck pace, but then again, that is what we love about Percy Jackson though. Update is here!**

**BeccaH -BoOk LuVeR: Lol, you'll see!**

**MitchieCar: Okay, dude, you know how hard it is to keep up with freaking Seven characters! Very hard! Lol but really, and Hazel and Jason IDK, but we'll see maybe later on or something. **

**jasper4eva: Yes, I do! Haha well thanks as always! You'll see in this chapter, as I'm saying to everyone :D**

**anon: thanks!**

**IzzyBookLover98: heehee, yeah, I am going to be out of school in 18 days and I will be free and with sooner updates, I promise! Thanks I will!**

**daedae26: I see your point, but this is my take on this whole possession thing. And its only for last chapter anyways, you'll see.**

**kkawesome101: I know. Don't worry though.**

**I so RaNdOm: Thanks! **

**GreekDemigodChildOfAphrodite: Thank you! I did try hard to make it better, thank you for the suggestion. ;)**

**BreeZ1: The update is here!**

**Lexa: Thanks! And she's both, really. She is a goddess because she's immortal, and is mother earth, so yeah.**

**Michelle Canada: I don't really like Hades that much but it's your opinion, not mine ;). Here is the update!**

**JASON:**

**I saw Hazel lunge at Piper and immediately went on autopilot. **I leaped forward, intercepted Hazel's _spatha_with my own, and faced her.

"What do you think you're doing?" I asked fiercely.

"Attacking Gaea, what does it look like I'm doing?" said Hazel.

"She's not Gaea." I said protectively.

"Tell that to the monster controlling her," Hazel sneered.

"Look, we just have to figure out how to get Gaea out of her, so quit it, okay?" I said.

Hazel scowled, but nodded slightly.

I breathed a sigh of relief and turned to Piper who seemed to be in some sort of coma. I shook her roughly and her eyes fluttered open.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Um, well, Hazel attacked you and you kinda slipped into a coma."

"I think Gaea's spirit isn't in me anymore. Hazel was about to kill me, and I'm know that would've made her die." Piper stated.

"Yeah, she won't take any chances." I mused.

"Thanks for saving me." Piper said gratefully.

"Anytime," I said and kissed her softly.

I was in pure paradise until-obviously- Leo said, "Get a room!"

We broke apart and I glared at Leo, who started whistling uncomfortably.

"So when you and Reyna are sucking each other's faces, do you really want me to interrupt you guys like that?" I asked while smirking.

Leo mumbled a "No" and Piper laughed. I smiled at her, she grinned back, despite the fact that we are in the Underworld and could possibly die finding the doors.

**FRANK (ha, didn't see that coming did you?) **

**After Hazel stormed off to talk to her father, I went over to Annabeth and Percy. **

"Hey guys," I greeted them.

Annabeth smiled and Percy nodded at me.

"So, where are the doors? Do you know?" I asked glumly.

"I know," Annabeth said. "They're somewhere here in the Underworld."

"But the problem is, we don't know exactly where, and the Underworld is _huge_." Percy said.

"Shouldn't they be near the River Styx or something?"

"It would make sense, but the River Styx is too well-known. I highly doubt the doors would be there," said Annabeth matter-of-factly.

"What about the Lethe?" Percy suggested.

"I don't know," Annabeth mused. She looked like she was trying to figure something out with basically no information. Yep, definitely Minerva's daughter.

Anyways, I glanced around the tunnel we were currently in. I had no idea how we were supposed to find the doors, but the lives of the Seven are always impossible. Just then, I heard Annabeth gasp in horror. I was about to ask what she had seen and or heard when she said, "Oh gods. _That's _where the doors are." Annabeth looked up helplessly.

"Where are the doors?" Percy demanded.

"The doors are in Tarturus. We have to descend into the pit that holds the worst monsters, gods and Titans."

**PIPER:**

**Annabeth had walked over to Leo, Jason and I, she looked pretty scared, and Annabeth is **_**never **_**scared. **Percy and Frank followed close behind, both of them seeming terrified. It's not every day the savior of Olympus is terrified. Something bad happened, or we have to do something impossible, again.

"What happened now?" Leo sighed.

"Nothing happened. _Yet. _But I think I know where the doors of Death are," Annabeth said gravely.

"Where?" I glanced to the right, and saw Hazel coming toward us with a slight grimace on her face.

Frank said, "You don't want to know," he walked over to her and placed his hand on her shoulder. I could obviously tell the answer to her question wouldn't make any of us happy. In fact, we would be terrified like Percy, Annabeth and Frank.

Annabeth hesitated for a moment, glancing at above as if praying to the gods to help us, and announced: "the doors of Death are in Tarturus."

Nobody gasped, sure we weren't expecting to be going down the bottomless pit of evil, but we are demigods. We do impossible tasks every day. It's an impossible task to _be _a demigod, and still be alive. But enough about our miserable demigod lives, how in Hades were we going to find the doors of Death in a freaking pit that _never_ ends?

"We should get going, then." Jason suggested.

Everyone agreed and we trudged down the tunnel Percy and Annabeth had agreed was the tunnel they had gone through when they were twelve, and had found the entrance to Tarturus.

Leo seemed distracted, Jason looks hot as usual, but also he looked troubled. Who wouldn't be, given the situation? Annabeth seems to be nervous and scared, which again, is _very _unlike her. Percy appears to be jittery, like at any they would meet a monster, and fail to get to the doors. Hazel looks both mad at Gaea, and ashamed that she had attacked me. I didn't blame her, if I had been her, I would've attacked me too. Gaea had made Hazel's life terrible, even caused her first death. She had lost control of her emotions, and I understood that. Frank looks as if this was an actual battlefield, not just an eternally long tunnel and we are fighting for our lives. We probably would be soon.

Annabeth stopped abruptly. I was about to ask why, but I noticed we had reached the end of the tunnel. In all the seriousness and danger of the situation, I needed to tell Jason I love him for fear I might not survive this fight, or whatever was coming.

I turned to face him; he was already staring at me, looking concerned for me and everyone else.

"I love you," I whispered softly.

"Always," Jason whispered back.

"Everyone ready?" Annabeth asked.

"No," We all said in unison, "but let's go."

Annabeth breathed deeply and pushed a blue mark on the wall, and immediately the wall shoved apart, revealed a passage to somewhere gods know where. That mark thing on the wall must be part of her curse, I thought.

Subconsciously, I pulled out my dagger and tied it on my cord that my mom had given to me when I was claimed.

We walked into a room that resembled a library, why they would have a library in Tarturus, I don't know. Anyway, I heard some growling noise and instantly knew there was a fight coming.

I glanced at Annabeth, who already seemed to have a plan and also knew what in hell that growling noise is. She whispered in Percy's ear, and he nodded and motioned for me to come over to them.  
>"Two questions: 1. what is that snarling noise, 2. what's the plan?"<p>

"The growling is the sound of hungry hellhounds, and the plan is for you to charmspeak those beasts and get them to come out here so we can deal with them, find the doors, rescue anybody who happens to be captured by Gaea, and get the hades out of here," Percy said quickly.

I nodded comprehendingly and stepped toward the sound of the roaring.

I made my voice compelling and sweet, yet commanding and strict.

"Hello, hellhounds. Would you be dears and come out here please?" I said persuasively. The hellhounds stopped growling and came in the room from a hole that retracted into the wall once the monsters were in the room. There were at least 8 of them, and they still looked pretty angry and vicious, yet somehow also friendly.

"Thank you. Would you mind sitting still for me?" I smiled at them, and they nodded (if monsters can nod) and sat still.

My friends jumped into action. Leo produced a hammer from his tool belt, Jason slashed and hacked at the hellhounds while summoning winds and levitating the hellhounds, who as soon as my friends had attacked, had been scared out of their trance. Percy swung Riptide around in a deadly arc, and was summoning water to blind the hellhounds and be able to wound them faster, Hazel was summoning her precious stones, Frank was shooting arrows and simultaneously turning into lethal animals and slamming into the hellhounds, and Annabeth was using her curse/special power to make daggers appear out of nowhere and throw them at the hellhounds.

I started to move to help my friends when I sensed another presence- an immortal presence- in the room. I turned and saw about an eight foot tall man, and I didn't know exactly who he was but I could guess- I was looking at the spirit of Tarturus, the abyss of the Underworld.

**OK, so tell me what you guys think about it and REVIEW! Just press that little blue button! Until you all review, (12 people at least, please) BYE!**

**P.S: PUSH THAT LITTLE BLUE BUTTON! ;)**


	26. Hellhounds and Tarturus Bad?

**A/N: Hi everyone ;) By the way, I have 29,946 hits! Thank you guys, you are all awesome! Disclaimer: I don't own PJATO or HoO. All rights go to Rick Riordan.**

**Anyway, here are the review replies:**

**sibuna-daughter-of-artimis: Thanks! Haha, well I might do that. **

**I so RaNdOm: haha, yeah I know, :P. The update is here, enjoy!**

**jasper4eva: Thank you! I totally agree with that. The update is here! Thank you so much for your support, I really appreciate it.**

**Courtneeeey: Haha thanks! I know, Percabeth will always reign supreme (with Jasper close behind) ! Thanks I was wondering where I would put them, and I don't think anyone would want to go down there.**

**kkawesome101: what was freaky?**

**BeccaH -BoOk LuVeR: Haha! Update is here!**

**IzzyBookLover98: Actually, they're already in Tarturus, lol. Thanks, and the update is here. And no, I haven't read that series, sorry :/**

**Anon: Thanks so much! Yeah, fanfiction's totally awesome!**

**Anon: Thanks! The update is here!**

**Mitchie Car: Haha thanks! Update is here, and tacos hahaha**

**ANNABETH:**

**We were just about to defeat the last hellhound when I noticed a man, about eight feet tall; he had a grotesque face, and sharp, wicked features. **

Piper had noticed him, and I couldn't tell what she was planning to do about this- wait, I know who this is- it's the spirit of Tarturus. Oh gods of Olympus, help us.

Percy slashed one of the last hellhounds to bits, and the others noticed Tarturus, standing in the corner over there. Obviously Gaea had sent him to cause us trouble, but I have no idea what he intends to do, except possibly kill us.

Oh, we'll force it out of him. I'll have Piper charmspeak him (if it doesn't work on him, we'll be in trouble) and also see what Gaea's plans are to keep us away from the doors.

My battle strategy instincts kicked in: This seems too easy. There has to be some sort of trap or distraction. I think that Gaea plans to distract Piper, or somehow have one of her invisible servants do something to her, so she can't help us. But Gaea isn't that predictable. She's not like Kronos, who would try to lower our guard and then trip us from behind. Gaea would pressure us until we break, and have to bend to her will. It's going to take a lot of pressure to break the greatest heroes of the age, though.

I shook myself out of my battle strategies and tried to focus on how I'm going to tell Piper about the plan without Tarturus knowing. I could use my curse to envision a note and mentally send it to Piper, but my battle instincts told me that wouldn't work, there has to be a trick somewhere.

"What's the plan, Wise Girl?" Percy whispered to me.

"Give me a minute, I'm working on it." I muttered back.

"We're screwed, y'know." Leo murmured.

I glared at him. His words of wisdom were not exactly morale boosters.

Focus, I thought. Right, I could take Tarturus down, and the others could slice up the rest of the hellhounds.

I imagined a note that said: I'll take Tarturus; you guys kill the rest of the hellhounds. I envisioned it flying toward Piper, and out of nowhere, a note flew out of the magical vent/hole and steered itself into Piper's hands.

Piper's eyes went wide as she read the note.

"No! You can't! Let me take him." She hissed quietly.

"Piper, let's face it, I have the best chance at surviving if I fight him." I whisper shouted.

She considered it, titled her head and nodded furiously. I turned around, pulled Percy toward me, and kissed him passionately. It lasted for about two seconds, (Leo was making gagging noises in the background) and I pulled away and walked over to Piper. I looked back at the others who looked confused as to why I had just randomly kissed Percy. Anyway, I glanced at Percy who looked breathless, confused and insanely hot. I mentally laughed at his expression, and he glanced at me like, what was that for?

I rolled my eyes, and whispered, "Good luck," to Piper who nodded assent.

Meanwhile, through all of this stuff, Tarturus had been staring at my friends and me as if looking for our physical (and emotional) weaknesses.

I glared at him, and he snapped out of his trance.

"You think you can fight a god, puny demigod?" Tarturus sneered at me.

"Oh, I _know _I can fight you. I am the Mark of Athena, the wisest child to be born in centuries. Now the question is can you fight _me_?"

His brown eyes flared with fury and he charged at me. I closed my eyes and imagined a force field/ shield thingy to protect me from his attacks.

He slammed into my shield, groaning, and I kicked him across the room.

I caught my breath and glanced back at my friends. What I saw made my heart crawl into my throat. Piper and Leo were being cornered by a hellhound, and about to be eaten. Frank was shooting arrows desperately to try and save them and was constantly switching between deadly animals and his human form.

Jason and Percy were busy fighting the last three hellhounds, and they were clearly getting tired. I envisioned a bucket of water over Percy, and I forced that gallon of seawater to fall on him to help his energy. To help Jason, I prayed to Zeus to bring down a lightning bolt to replete his son's energy. Thankfully, a lightning bolt flew downwards, straight into Jason. They both had strong auras of power around them. Jason's was blue, and Percy's was a sea green color, the exact shade of his eyes.

Suddenly, I flew backwards, right into the desk in the corner. I thanked the gods I still had my shield around me, or I would've broken every single last bone in my body.

Tarturus ran at a completely inhuman rate, and managed to break my shield. He slashed down with his sword- when did he get that? - But I rolled out of the way just in time. Tarturus growled in frustration, and swung his sword in a fatal arc to those around him. I imaged my Yankees baseball cap on my head, and it appeared, causing him to not be able to find me, and give me some time to kill the hellhound that was about to eat Piper and Leo and after I killed it, I would sneak back to Tarturus, stab him in many places, so his golden _ichor _would spill everywhere, and Tarturus would escape in pain and defeat. It was the only way my friends and I would survive this fight.

I sprinted to Piper, Leo and the hellhound, who was about to have my friends for dinner. Before the hellhound knew it, my knife was coming down on its neck, and it disintegrated into shadows.

Leo and Piper looked around for their savior, but saw no one. They glanced at each other and shrugged, probably realizing it was me with my Yankees cap.

I turned around, and spotted Tarturus through the chaos that was Percy, Jason, Frank, and Hazel's combined fighting. Each of them glowed with an aura of power, and any hellhounds that got close to them would be knocked aside. Finally, Hazel's _spatha_stabbed the last hellhound, and the others charged Tarturus.  
>Each of their blades collided in a shower of sparks. They all pressed their swords (minus Frank who was shooting arrows, and Leo who was throwing hammers) harder until Tarturus was completely overwhelmed and didn't have the strength to fight two of the best swordsmen ever, Hazel, Piper, and Frank's arrows (he was trying to deflect those). At last, about ten or elven wounds sprayed <em>ichor <em>all over the place while Tarturus groaned in pain once more and disappeared in a glowing black light.

We all sighed with relief, but our good mood didn't last long.

Tarturus had flashed back into the room, and this time, he wasn't alone.

**OK, so tell me what you guys think about it and REVIEW! Just press that little blue button! Until you all review, (13 people at least, please) BYE!**

**P.S: PUSH THAT LITTLE BLUE BUTTON! ;)**


	27. Enough with the Kidnapping!

**A/N: Hi everyone ;) By the way, I have 31,969 hits! Thank you guys, you are all awesome! Disclaimer: I don't own PJATO or HoO. All rights go to Rick Riordan.**

**Anyway, here are the review replies:**

**Anon: Thanks! (To all three of you)**

**Somebody: Thanks! The update is here**

**toe walker: You guessed it, but I'm not telling you which one was right :P**

**Percabeth-is-Endless: Thanks!**

**SoulWords: Thanks! The update is here**

**Jiper4eva; Thanks so much! And yeah, you gotta love a brave Annabeth. You're in luck, the update's here!**

**kkawesome101: haha, yeah. **

**IzzyQuagmire0907: You're right!**

**I so RaNdOm: Yup, it's a bad guy. The update's here.**

**BeccaH -BoOk LuVeR: Haha, thanks. And yeah, I did that on purpose, :P. Update is here!**

**IzzyBookLover98: Well, you'll love this chapter, then. Haha, thanks. And yeah, that word is awesome!**

**MitchieCar: Update's here!**

**On with the story!**

**PERCY:  
>Tarturus came back with someone, I couldn't tell who yet because there was a black aura around them. <strong>Obviously, it wasn't someone who would help us. Uh, since when did I have a battle tactic mind? Whatever, I'll think about that later.

Anyway, the others looked tired and breathless, much like I did right now, but I'm used to it. I glanced back at Tarturus whose weird black aura was fading quickly, and saw that the person/god/monster/whichever was a girl. It was probably Gaea, seeing as Tarturus is her husband, so I really don't know how we're going to defeat them.

This would be especially hard since Piper had been possessed by Gaea, and could possibly be influenced by her, and then Gaea would have Piper's charmspeak on her side.

By now, the black aura had faded completely so the two gods were now visible. I caught Annabeth's eye, and once again I asked her the same silent question. _What's the plan? _We knew each other so well; we could have a silent conversation just by glancing at the other. Right, back to the plan, Annabeth looked like she was concentrating hard on the plan, which, again, is not a good sign.

Finally Annabeth snapped out of her trance and looked over at me. I knew that look. It meant: I don't know what the hell to do. Wonderful.

I looked back to the others and the enemies, and suddenly, Gaea spoke in a cold, harsh, voice. It was cruel, but also persuasive.

"_Empousai__, _attack!"

Shit. Not them.

Suddenly, the empousai leaped out of the magical vent/hole/thing. They were beautiful (not really), but I had seen their true forms before, and they were most definitely _not _beautiful.

Anyway, through all of this chaos, Gaea had been secretly whispering to Tarturus, probably telling him to attack Annabeth and me.

I had been anticipating it, though. Annabeth sprinted over to me, and whispered in my ear: "Tarturus is going to attack us; I used my curse to listen in on their conversation. So, just barge into battle like you always do, and hope we win."

I nodded assent. By now, Tarturus had already snuck over to us and was about to stab us from behind.

"I love you, Annabeth," I muttered quickly.

"Ditto," She murmured.

I uncapped Riptide, and caught Tarturus' strike just in time. Thank the gods.

I thrust Riptide toward Tarturus' only weakness visible to me right now, his face.

Golden _ichor _flowed out of the fresh wound on his face; it was spewing everywhere, and apparently, my waterproof powers don't extend to godly blood. It was blinding me, slowing my strikes toward Tarturus.

Annabeth was to my right, and she had her eyes closed, and was concentrating hard on creating a shield/force field to keep out Tarturus' _ichor _from blinding us. The air in front of us thickened, and when Tarturus slammed (or tried to) into us, the force field, threw him further down into the abyss. I turned toward Annabeth, and hugged her fiercely. I was about call this battle a victory, until I saw Jason, drowning in a pool of blood. Hazel and Frank were still fighting the empousai, and looked about ready to drop.

Annabeth yelled, "Piper!" I didn't pay attention to what she was saying, since I was looking for Leo, when I spotted him by Hazel and Frank.

Leo was running around looking for Piper- Piper! Where was she? He looked frantic, I mean who wouldn't be, one of his best friends is drowning in his pool of blood, and the other is probably kidnapped by Gaea.

I wished demigod lives weren't so freaking hard.

**PIPER**:

I stared at the bite in Jason's neck, I felt like I was going to faint. My mouth went dry, I tried calling out to him but I couldn't. I felt guilty, I felt like killing myself. I was the one who had been possessed by Gaea, and she had inherited my charmspeaking ability even though I wasn't hosting her anymore. 'How could I do this?' I thought to myself.

"Jason!" I said.

Now I was on the verge of tears, I began to run to him, but was pulled back by Gaea.

"Let me go!" I shouted frantically.

As I shouted this, warm tears started spilling out quickly.

"Help him please!" I screamed, "I'll do anything." I begged Gaea.

"I'm afraid I can't do that." Gaea said while sneering.

Gaea pulled on my wrist, I screamed in frustration.

"PIPER!" I heard Annabeth shout in despair.

"Take care of Jason, Mom." I prayed, "Please take care of him."

Gaea transported us to the doors of death, I panted heavily, though I was terrified of what was going to happen to Jason. "Where are you taking me?" I asked Gaea.

"That's for me to know, and for you to find out." Gaea said in a mischievous voice.

There was two things going through my head at the time, one was: Apollo, help Jason, please don't make him die. The other was: How will I get out of here?

Gaea threw me into a dark prison cell, "Please let me out!" I exclaimed, shaking the bars helplessly.

I knew the only thing that was left to do was beg. "I need to be with Jason!" I begged to Gaea, who scoffed and turned to leave.

"I'm nothing without him!" I said while crying. Gaea turned before closing the door.

"Even if you were with Jason, you'd still be nothing but my dummy. That's all you'll ever be, keep that in mind." Gaea said as she smiled and walked out of the prison cell.

I leaned my forehead on the bars; I couldn't help agreeing with her, I was just a dummy pretending to be a hero when I wasn't really a hero at all.

**LEO:**

**I felt crushed inside. **My two best friends were either almost dead, or kidnapped by that bitch Gaea. I'm so stupid, I couldn't even save them. I can't help but wonder if I really was meant to be on this quest. I'm not a hero; I couldn't even help my friends when they're in danger. I'm such a loser.

Leo, you are meant to be on this quest. My blasted mother Hera chose you, and the Fates predicted you to be one of the greatest heroes of the age. Just believe in yourself, my dad whispered to me.

I sighed and silently thanked my dad for the pep talk. Being a demigod is practically impossible, but not if you're one of the greatest heroes of the age like my dad had called me. The Seven were meant to do impossible things. It's our job.


	28. Prison Cells Suck and a Mystery Man?

**A/N: I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! I WENT TO FL, AND DID NOT BRING MY LAPTOP, AND WE DIDN'T HAVE ANY WIFI IN THE HOTEL ANYWAY :( * DODGES ARROWS AND DAGGERS* **

**On a completely unrelated subject, I have 34,848 hits! Thank you guys, you are all awesome! Disclaimer: I don't own PJATO or HoO. All rights go to Rick Riordan.**

**Anyway, here are the review replies:**

**TheYoungLadyInBlue: Thank you! My best friend wrote Piper's part and I edited it since I had some writers block on Piper's POV, but she's herself again in this chapter. And I know Percy's POV could've been better, it was hard to write that one POV :/**

**Anon: right now! Thank you:)**

**Lulu: Here it is! :P**

**Anon: Aww, thank you so much!**

**Loveyduffyy: I'm glad you like it!**

**Anon: Again, I'm sorry for not updating! It is here though yay :)**

**Anon: Thanks! Here it is :D**

**I so RaNdOm: Thank you! As for the Percabeth, that'll have to wait until next chapter or so, sorry. :/**

**Courtneeeey: Haha, I totally agree! And here's the update.**

**IzzyQuagmire0907: Haha, and I'm SO SORRY, hope you didn't die :/**

**Anon: Thank you! And I will don't worry :)**

**Anon: Thanks! I'm sorry I didn't update that soon :(**

**Anon: Aww, thanks and really? **

**Somebody: Haha, thanks!**

**Jiper4eva: Thanks so much! And ooh I'm sorry if you got in trouble for cursing :/ Thanks! And I hate cliffhangers too (CURSE YOU RICK RIORDAN!) but it makes it more interesting, and gets more reviews ;)**

**kkawesome101; Yes, she is. And you'll see (sorta) In this chapter.**

**IzzyBookLover98: Thank you! And I'm really, really, truly sorry about you not being able to sleep and not updating soon, Read the beginning of the A/N and you'll see why I didn't update!**

**That took forever, on with the story!**

**PIPER:**

I was slumped on the floor, leaning my head on the cell bars, wishing I didn't have to leave Jason with his severe empousa bite, and hopefully by now he would be okay. I knew the Seven would make an effort to try and heal Jason, but unless Apollo was feeling helpful, their effort wouldn't make much of a difference.

"Piper, Jason's not doing well, he's in a coma," whispered (in my mind, of course) a kind voice that could only belong to my mother. Fury ran through my body, and the one thing I want was to rip Gaea limb from limb. Nobody hurts my Jason.

For some reason, I felt more violent than sad, and then remembered demigods think, act, and fight better when they're mad.

"You're right; demigods do things much better when they feel violent. So, I might've tampered a little with your emotions," I mentally screamed when Aphrodite said that, and wanted to smack her for once again tampering with people's emotions.

"Calm down, dear. It was necessary. You said so yourself." This doesn't sound like Mom; she wouldn't be making sense... "Oh yeah, Athena gave me some sort of medicine or something to make me a little smarter, and- ATHENA! How dare she try to make me smarter!" Focus mom, I thought.

"Right! Well, getting out of here, you're going to have to manage that on your own, I can't tell you anymore. I'm sorry dear. Bye now!" I felt my Mom's presence leave my mind, so I tried to think of a way to get out of here.

I knew that charmspeak wouldn't work; being around all these monsters, evil gods, and even being in this cell was depleting my energy. I'd gotten better at charmspeaking, but all demigods' powers take a lot of energy, and I can't risk getting Demigods still have a mortal side, and mortals would probably burn up being so deep into the Earth. I could try to disarm the guards, but there has to be an easier way out of here.

I wracked my brain trying to find a plan, when I suddenly remembered the day that Annabeth had taught Leo, Jason and I battle tactics. Leo had been annoying as always, but he was actually paying attention to Annabeth's lecture. We all learned battle tactics pretty quickly, actually. Mainly, the first rule of battle strategy is: if the escape is too easy, it might be a trap, or your plan won't work.

Me taking out the guards would be too easy, and it's not like I could run out of Tarturus; this place is freaking endless.

At least, I'm pretty sure I'm still in Tarturus, the cell sort of looks like the other room where we fought Tarturus (the god). I decided to try and charmspeak the guards, and just look down, obviously if there was a huge hole in the ground I'm still in Tarturus, and if not, then I could try to escape the easy way.

Then I realized there weren't any guards standing by my door; they had fallen asleep at the edge of the chasm, about a foot or so away from plunging to their deaths. The thought gave me more hope; even though I'm still in Tarturus and that I have a virtually nonexistent chance of escaping.

I thought back to my conversation with Mom, and suddenly had an idea. I looked down at my clothes. Once again, I would be the best dressed warrior in town. My mom had gave me Miss Me Jeans that were way over the top with sparkles; a forever XXI white flowery top, a coral necklace and short black boots that are good for running. I actually liked this outfit, and even better was that I got my hair done, too. WHAT? Piper McLean cares about her hair for once? No, I don't. See, my Mom had added bobby pins in my hair, and I could use those to unhinge the lock on my prison cell.

Thank gods for bobby pins, I thought. I knelt down, and clutched the lock. It was shaped in the form of a rock symbolizing Gaea's power.

I reached up to my hair, finding it to be curled into perfect ringlets (Grr), and I grabbed a random bobby pin, and dropped my hand back to the rock shaped lock.

I opened the clasp of the bobby pin and inserted it into the lock. Fortunately, this is a rather large pin, and it fit almost perfectly in the padlock. I twisted and twirled the bobby pin with no luck. I sighed; but decided to try it once more. I shoved it into the little key hole, and watched as if almost magically, the lock opened and the door flew open. I was about to run out of that miserable prison cell when Gaea chose that moment to come and check on me. Thankfully, a monster ran up to her and she glared at it, but ordered it to talk. The language the monster spoke was the Ancient Language, the language immortals spoke before Greek. (Annabeth taught me all of this before we left on the Argo II).

I had sat down when Gaea came trying to look miserable (which wasn't that hard to do) and not to look like I had just opened the door of the cell. I glanced over at the monster and Gaea.

They were in a heated discussion, and I could tell that almost nothing would distract them now.

I crawled toward the open door, (that Gaea had surprisingly not noticed) and closed it as silently as I could. It made a tiny clang, and Gaea didn't even hear it.  
>Thank the gods. But now how am I going to get out of here?<p>

**ANNABETH:**

**I rushed over to Hazel and Frank to help them finish off the **_**empousa**_**. **Frank had a minor bite on his arm, but it didn't seem to bother him. Hazel had no bites, but looked absolutely exhausted.

"Hazel, go help Jason, I'll help Frank," I said quickly. She nodded and ran off in Leo, Jason and Percy's direction.

The _empousa's_ odd miss-matched legs were making hollow sounds as it walked toward us.

"The plan?" Frank hissed.

"Turn into an elephant, and try to knock her unconscious. I'll take it from there," I said and glanced warily at the she-demon. I remembered what Percy had said the summer that he blew up Mt. Saint Helens about fighting _empousai. _You have to catch them by surprise, to able to kill them.

What I didn't know though, is if _empousai _slept, if they didn't, Frank's turning into an elephant would be useless.  
>I watched as Frank's human form swelled up, into a huge gray elephant with muscles stronger than ten full grown horses, his trunk flailed around, trying to choke the <em>empousai, <em>who was sprinting around trying to avoid being choked, started cursing in Ancient Greek.

"Ανάθεμά σε ελέφαντα πάει στα φλεγόμενα pits της κόλασης!"

Frank managed to wrap his trunk around her neck, and I dashed forward, my dagger in hand. I had no hesitation as I thrust my knife into the _empousa's _abdomen. She immediately disintegrated, and Frank changed back to his human state and high-fived me.

"It's funny how you are one of the scariest people I have ever met, yet whenever you're fighting, you seem calm." Frank said while trying not to laugh.

"Athenian instincts," I replied and grinned at him.

"Annabeth! Get your γάιδαροςover here!" Leo yelled, earning him my death glare.

I ran over to Leo, and saw Jason thrashing in his pool of blood, and I demanded, "Did you pray to Apollo yet?"

"We tried, but he won't heal him. The Fates meant for that _empousa _to bite him, but they didn't cut his life string. Apollo isn't helping us because he probably thinks Piper could heal him, but Apollo doesn't know Piper's gone." Hazel said remorsefully.

"But he's the god of prophecy," Leo protested.

"Yeah, but whenever the giants or Gaea take someone, they make sure the gods' don't know where the demigod or god is." I said, trying to think of a way to heal him.

"How are we going to heal him?" Percy asked.

There was a brilliant blinding gold light, and a pleasant man's voice said: "I can help with that."

**I HAVE A CONTEST FOR YOU FFF (FANFICTION FANS)! The 200th reviewer will get their story advertised and read by me (I'll also give you advice on how to make your story better)! If you don't have an account, or don't have a story, then you can have a**) a shout out for anything b) virtual stuff of your choice! This will go on with every 50 reviews. (250,300,350 (if we even get there) ****

**Tell me what you thought about this chapter and REVIEW so your questions can be answered: Who is this mystery man? Can he really heal Jason? And most important, can our favorite demigods trust him? **

**Until you all review, (15 people at least, please) BYE!**

**P.S: PUSH THAT LITTLE BLUE BUTTON! :) **

**V**

**V**

**V**


	29. Demigods Are All Together and awake

A/N: Hi everyone :) By the way, I have 35,388 hits! Thank you guys, you are all awesome! Disclaimer: I don't own PJATO or HoO. All rights go to Rick Riordan.

I have a story to advertise: it's a Mark of Athena story by HowlOak. It's really, really, good and it needs some more reviews, so go check that out!

Loveyduffy: YOU WON THE CONTEST! You can have a shout out for anything, or virtual stuff of your choice like cookies, cake, brownies, whatever you want!

The info for the contest is here: The 250th reviewer will get their story advertised and read by me (I'll also give you advice on how to make your story better)! If you don't have an account, or don't have a story, then you can have a) a shout out for anything b) virtual stuff of your choice! This will go on with every 50 reviews. (300,350,400(if we even get there)

Thanks for playing you guys! The next winner will be the 250th reviewer. Good luck!

Review replies:

Jiper4eva: I'd love to check it out! And I'll give you some advice :)

Loveyduffy: Nope, it's not Apollo. You're close, though. Thanks!

Anon: Thanks!

Somebody: Aww, Thank you, I will!

Anon: Update is here!

Anon: Thank you! Here it is :)

PeaceLoveAndCheese: Haha, yes. He'll get better, I promise!

HowlOak: Aww, well I advertised your story, now advertise mine please :) Thanks!

I so RaNdOm: Thank you :)

IzzyQuagmire0907: Thank you! Here it is :)

Jiper4eva: Wow, thank you! Awesome, I'm glad you like it! I'm a girl XD

kkawesome101: haha, it's okay. The answers are in this chapter!

IzzyBookLover98: Don't worry, and for the healing, it'll be done by a god, so yeah. :/ Thank you! Haha, demigodness is awesome!

Annabeth's sister: Thanks! Haha, well here is the rest!

toe walker: haha, yeah. It's okay, I thought it was funny too! XD

PERCY:

Once the blinding blue light had faded, I could see a god that looked a lot like Apollo. It wasn't Apollo, since he would've used either a yellow or orange light.

But this god could've been Apollo's identical twin, or one of his godly children.

I knew this because Annabeth knelt when she saw him, and I figured he was a minor god.

"Lord Asclepius," Annabeth said respectfully.

"Yes, daughter of Athena. I am Asclepius, son of Apollo and god of medicine." said Asclepius.

"Wait, back up." Leo said while looking confused.

"I thought Apollo was god of medicine," Leo and Frank said simultaneously, making the rest of us laugh.

"Yes. He is merely a representation of healing, but I am the actual god of medicine. I am my father's lieutenant." explained Asclepius patiently.

"Like if I had accepted immortality, I would be the god of currents or something," I said, wondering exactly what my title would've been.

"Whoa. You were offered immortality?" Leo asked me in awe.

"Yeah, after the Titan war last year," I said trying not to grin.

"And you turned it down?" Leo asked.

"Yes, he did. For me," Annabeth said while sliding under my arm.

I actually did smile then, and Leo shook his head in disbelief.

"My understanding is that your friend Jason needs my help." Asclepius said, and Hazel nodded remorsefully.

I shot her a curious glance, and Hazel mouthed, "I was helping Jason and Piper fight the empousa, and he got bit because of me," I nodded and mouthed back, "It's not entirely your fault, Piper made a mistake when she didn't charmspeak the other empousai not to attack you."

Anyway, Asclepius had walked over to Annabeth and me to ask us about Jason's injuries.

Annabeth explained how Jason had been bit by an empousa, so he had lost a lot of blood, and he eventually ended up in a coma.

"Well, his injures are very severe. I might even have to call on my daughter, Aceso, to speed up the healing process." He said and thought for a minute before continuing. "I'll give him some nectar and ambrosia, and some other godly medicine."

Asclepius closed his eyes and conjured nectar, ambrosia, and a flask of purple liquid.

I nudged Annabeth, and whispered in her ear, "Can we trust him?"

"Apollo's always been friendly with us, and Asclepius is his son, so he should be trustworthy. He also stayed loyal to the gods last summer, unlike the other minor gods."

I breathed a sigh of relief, and glanced down at Jason's withered body. He had dried blood all of him, his eyes were rolled back into his head, and he was as white as a corpse. For those faint of heart, I won't go into deeper description.

Asclepius had gone over to Jason, and had started chanting an incantation, while waving his hands over the empousa bite. Suddenly, the bite disappeared, but Jason was still deathly pale. Hazel and Frank had been helping Asclepius by feeding Jason nectar and ambrosia. Slowly, his skin color went back to normal, and the rise and fall of his chest got faster, until he was breathing normally.

"Well, he is better, but will remain in his coma for about one more hour, and then he should wake up," Asclepius said while smiling pleasantly.

"Thank you for healing Jason," Leo said in a strangely calm voice.

I glanced at Annabeth, who looked just as surprised as I.

I looked at Hazel, who was grinning, and Frank looked just plain confused.

Asclepius nodded and flashed out.

HAZEL:

I had felt bad enough when Jason had gotten bit, but it was worse when I had to pretend that I didn't seem confused when Leo had suddenly talked in that eerily calm voice.

Sammy had always joked around, he was almost never serious. I don't remember a single time when my best friend/boyfriend had ever been sober.

The memories of my past were so vivid and real; I could see and hear my mother screaming at me with her evil Voice, commanding me to use my powers and raise Alcyoneus.

I shifted my feet and I quickly thought of my happier memories.

The one that was the clearest was when Sammy and I had rode out under a tree and had a picnic on that bitter cold winter afternoon.

I could hear the memories calling out to me, inviting me to remember their warmth and happiness. I could feel myself slipping into the 1940's; the strength of Frank's arm was the only thing that kept me in the present.

Frank nudged me softly. "Hazel?" I looked up, "You okay?"

"Not really," I answered truthfully. My insides were knotted up and my skin felt clammy.

"I think I might have another blackout," I whisper yelled; and Frank's eyes widened, and he looked surprised.

"I thought Ella said you were done with those!" He whispered frantically.

"I started to remember stuff, and that triggered me to almost have a blackout."

Frank nodded, and I sighed in relief. Talking to Frank had distracted me, so thankfully I wasn't remembering things.

I glanced around and saw Leo with his head in his hands, he was muttering something to Jason, but it looked like he was talking to himself.

Some of my worries were eased when I saw that Jason was stirring in his state of unconsciousness.

The color had returned to his face, and he blinked about two times before opening his eyes.

"Where am I? What happened?" Jason demanded as soon as he saw Leo.

"We're still in Tarturus, but you were bit by an empousa, is it all coming back to you now?" Leo said.

"I remember being bit, but not the battle," Jason said anxiously while looking around.

"Are the monsters still here?" Jason asked nervously.

Percy shook his head absently and said, "Nope,"

"What are we going to do to help Piper?" Annabeth asked loudly.

"Piper- Where is she?" Jason asked worriedly.

"She was kidnapped, man." Leo said, and looked down at his shoes again.

Jason groaned and cursed in Latin.

"Ad Tarturus Gaea, relinquo Piper solus!"

"Try Iris Messaging her!" Hazel suggested.

"Okay, but how? We don't know where she is." Annabeth pointed out.

"Just say she's still here in Tarturus."

Percy proposed and summoned a wall of water and it instantly transformed into a rainbow.

"O Iris, goddess of the rainbow, show me Piper McLean, located in Tarturus," Annabeth said and threw a golden drachma into the rainbow. The drachma disappeared and the mist formed an image of Piper sitting still on a ceramic floor in a prison cell.

"Piper!" We all exclaimed, and Piper's face lit up.

"Guys! I'm still in Tarturus; you guys have to help me! Gaea is just around the corner. Annabeth, imagine yourself and the others in this cell with me." Piper instructed, and Annabeth nodded.

Annabeth closed her eyes and concentrated on propelling us into the cell. I blinked again, and found myself in the prison cell with the others.

Piper looked relieved when she saw Jason awake and well. She went over to him and kissed him quickly. The others and I shifted our gaze, and then I saw Gaea around the corner arguing with a monster.

I glanced back at Piper, who was talking to Annabeth, telling her to imagine the other five demigods invisible including herself.

Annabeth nodded again, but had no time to use her curse to turn the rest of us invisible.

I felt a strong presence and a piercing gaze on my back. I turned around to see Gaea glaring at each and every one of us.

"How did you brats get here?"

**OK, so tell me what you guys think about it and REVIEW! Just press that little blue button! Until you all review, (16 people at least, please) BYE!**

**P.S: PUSH THAT LITTLE BLUE BUTTON! :)**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	30. Silent Conversations and Traps!

A/N: Hi everyone :) By the way, I have 39,000 hits! Thank you guys, you are all awesome! Disclaimer: I don't own PJATO or HoO. All rights go to Rick Riordan.

Shoutout for Loveyduffy: PICKLES ARE AWESOME! 

Okay, so the info for the contest is in the last chapter, but I will tell you that the 250th reviewer will be the next winner.

Review replies: 

PeaceLoveAndCheese: yeah, haha. YO, PERCY, SHUT UP! Haha, well the update is here!

IzzyBookLover98: ahaha, yes. And cool! We are both on summer vacay now! YAY! And I will try to update faster, but you guys have to keep the reviews coming! It's a win-win situation! And thank you!

Jiper4eva; Well, that's weird. And thanks! Yup, that's me. Bursting with creativity (sarcasm) well, that was creative, and I did come up with it, so maybe my creativity levels are skyrocketing! Jk. Sorry for the randomness :P

Rammoosh: thank you! You do have to read 29 more chapters, so I suggest you get on with that!

AlexRodriguez 6: Thank you, and yeah, well, what's a story without some drama?

Pufflebear4: Thank you! And I'm not giving any spoilers, sorry! You'll have to read all of my chapters to find out!

Loveyduffy: Haha, okay. Your shoutout is above!

Anon: Thank you, and here it is! :)

Anon: It's here!

Rawrrr I'm A Dragon: One, I LOVE your anon name, and thank you!

Apphiere: thanks! Haha, here it is!

HowlOak: Thanks! And here it is :)

Randomperson: Thanks! And I'll finish it before the real MoA comes out, (Hopefully) 

another anon: Thanks, and here it is!

twitter freak: Glad you like it, and here it is!

FunnyPuffins1600: Thank you! And I will :)

To all of you: Thank you so much. Wow, chapter 30. I can't believe I'm here already, I wouldn't have been able to write this if you guys didn't give me such AWESOME reviews! I genuinely thank you ALL. 

On with the story!

ANNABETH:

_"How did you brats get here?" _Gaea asked in exasperation.

We were all silent, and Gaea snorted.

"Well?"

I bravely raised my hand.

"Ah, The _Mark of Athena _brought you idiots here." Gaea spat at all of us, but mostly me.

I sighed in defeat, and wondered who had told her about my curse. It was probably Piper, but I knew she had told her involuntarily. What I don't understand is how Gaea managed to convince Piper that telling her who held the Mark of Athena would be good for her and Piper.

I knew Gaea had possessed Piper, but I know that Gaea couldn't have used Piper's charmspeak against her, because Piper's charmspeak also extends to resisting other charmspeakers. But since Gaea was Piper for some time, that may have given Gaea an advantage over Piper; so Gaea knew what would convince Piper to tell Gaea who the Mark of Athena was.

My mother's voice echoed in my mind: _Do not underestimate Gaea; there is a trap in escaping from Tarturus. Pretend you do not know of her trap and cooperate with her, and once she takes you out of Tarturus, attack her with your Mark, Piper's charmspeak, and the rest of the Seven's powers._

Okay, I thought, but what exactly is Gaea's trap?

_That you must figure out yourself, daughter. It is a very predictable plan. Even your kelp head of a boyfriend could figure it out._

I sighed mentally, (if that's possible), and thought, Alright, thank you for the advice mother.

_Do not thank me, daughter. I was merely doing you and your friends a favor. _

I nodded and thought, yes, mother. I will make you proud.

_You already have._

Anyway, these thoughts were flooding my mind in the course of about five seconds.

Gaea was still glaring at us, and I glanced back at Piper, and I hope my gaze told her to cooperate.

Percy nudged me, so I looked over my shoulder, and saw that Gaea had been talking and was expecting an answer.

"Do you give up?" Gaea was asking me.

I glanced back at the others, and I mouthed, 'I got this guys,'

I turned back to Gaea, and nodded.

The others started to protest, but I silenced them with a glare that said, 'I'll explain in a second, hold on.'

I wondered if my Mark had the capacity to speak to my friends through my thoughts, like my mother and all the other gods do to their children.

_Normally, the Mark wouldn't allow this type of communication, but the other gods and I have decided to give you and the other demigods that power, Athena whispered in the back of my mind._

I prayed a silent thank you to my mother and the other Olympians, and I concentrated hard, and I finally spoke in my friends minds.

_Okay, guys. I said._

"_Whoa! Annabeth is that you?" Piper's mind asked._

"_Yes, the other gods enabled us to have silent conversations, since that's a good battle tactic." I said, while the others' minds' were saying a variety of things like, Awesome, Can we hear the others silently, or is it only you?, and cool, etc._

"_Yeah, Leo, you guys can all hear each other, and I agree it is awesome." I said patiently._

"_Anyway, the reason I surrendered to Gaea is because my mother spoke to me, and she told me to cooperate, but that the only way we can get out of here is to follow Gaea's trap. Once we get to the trap, we all attack Gaea with our powers, understood?" I explained._

"_Back up, how do we know that this plan of following Gaea's trap and not putting up a fight will work?" Asked Frank, and the others agreed._

"_Are you going to doubt Athena, goddess of wisdom and __battle strategies' __plan?" I pointed out._

"_I thought not." I said, with a hint of pride in my (mind?) voice._

"_Athena always has a plan," Percy muttered._

"_Exactly. So, just follow Gaea's plan, and we should be able to escape." I concluded, _and broke the connection between all of our minds.

This conversation was exactly about only thirty seconds in real time, so Gaea had already turned around and was unlocking the prison cell door.

"_You're brilliant, you know that?" Percy's voice murmured pride fully._

"_I'm not brilliant, my mother is," I corrected him._

"_Well, yeah, but you're brilliant too." He contradicted me._

"_Not so much." I said._

"_Oh come on, this coming from the person whose fatal flaw is hubris, __thinking you can do anything, even greater than the gods.__" Percy said stubbornly. He does have a point, I thought._

"_Well, maybe my fatal flaw isn't so fatal anymore." I said willfully._

"_Whatever, you're still brilliant." Percy said._

"_Whatever you say," I said with a sing-song voice._

"_Can you guys quit the couples' quarrel? Gaea unlocked the cell and you're still in the cell." Leo interjected. _

"_Fine," Percy muttered._

The connection broke, and Percy grabbed my hand, and we walked out of the cell, hand-in-hand.

Gaea glared at us. "Problem back there?"  
>Percy and I shook our heads simultaneously, so obviously this caused Piper to smile knowingly at us, and the others to chuckle.<p>

Percy rolled his eyes, and we continued walking down the endless hallways.

"_If Tarturus is endless, how in Hades are we going to get out of here?" Percy asked in my mind._

"_Percy, Gaea knows how to get out of here, Tarturus' is her husband." I said in an obvious voice._

"_I knew that." _

"_Sure."_

By now, we had reached a rock barrier that was really similar to the rock barrier we encountered in the Labyrinth. Gaea simply put her hands out; made a fist, and the rock barrier exploded. It was a small explosion, but afterwards, you could hardly tell the rock barrier had been there.

Gaea calmly walked through the arch that had appeared when the rock had exploded and the rest of us followed her.

Percy's expression was so awed and in shock at Gaea's powers, I almost laughed aloud. The others had similar expressions, except for Hazel and me.

I glanced at Hazel, who also looked like she was having trouble to not burst out laughing. I put a hand near my head, and twirled it in a circle.

Hazel was instantly fighting snickers, and I was as well.

"What was that, Wise Girl?" Percy murmured in my ear, and I immediately stopped snickering.

I looked at him, and his expression was probably the most serious I'd ever seen on his face, that I almost started laughed yet _again._

"Nothing, Seaweed Brain." I muttered in defeat.

Percy nodded in satisfaction, and I turned my gaze back to the others.

Gaea had stopped at a dead end, but I knew she would use her earth powers to create a door or something.

Instead, Gaea nodded at Hazel, who spread her hands, and closed her eyes in concentration.

Instantaneously, a door formed on the floor, and it expanded until it was about seven feet tall. Hazel moved her hand, and the door responded to her action, and it opened itself.

Of course, I thought. Daughter of Pluto, god of Death, the Underworld/underground, and Riches.

Hazel was the first one to walk through the door, and Gaea followed her. Frank, Piper, Jason, Leo, Percy and I followed.

When we all got through, the sun blinded me for a second, and then my eyes adjusted to the bright light of the sun.

Gaea was smiling evilly at us, and there were at least two hundred monsters behind her.

Yep, here's the trap.

**OK, so tell me what you guys think about it and REVIEW! Just press that little blue button! Until you all review, (17 people at least, please) BYE!**

**P.S: PUSH THAT LITTLE BLUE BUTTON! :)**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	31. The Beginning of the End

**A/N: OH MY GODS I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR TWO ENTIRE WEEKS! I WAS IN NY, THE AWESOME HOME OF PERCY JACKSON, AND DIDN'T BRING MY COMPUTER! :( BUT I HAVE WRITTEN AN AWESOME CHAPTER (IF I DO SAY SO MYSELF) TO MAKE UP FOR IT! By the way, I have 44,964 hits! Thank you guys, you are all awesome! Disclaimer: I don't own PJATO or HoO. All rights go to Rick Riordan.**

**Contest winner: guest! You get to pick a prize either a shoutout, or virtual stuff of your choice!**

**Okay, so the info for the contest is in the 28****th**** chapter, but I will tell you that the 300th reviewer will be the next winner.**

**Review replies: I will answer the anon reviewers here because I have too many reviews to answer. I will answer the member reviews via PM. Btw; this is my new review replying process. **

**Guest: thank you! You won the contest, yay! Pick your prize and tell me soon!**

**Hi: Thanks! Here it is!**

**Guest: Thank you so much for reviewing! :)**

**MeganS: thank you! And yes, she is.**

**Guest: Thanks! Yeah, that was rather hilarious! XD**

**WaWaWeWa: Your wish is fulfilled in this chapter, trust me!**

**Guest: Thank you!**

**Guest: Thanks!**

**Guest: Thank you :)**

**Guest: haha, me too :)**

**Guest: sorry I didn't update, my lame excuse is up at the top!**

**Guest: Thank you!**

**Guest: aww, thanks!**

**Guest: Who doesn't?**

**Percyisbest: Thank you so much! I genuinely appreciate your wonderful review! Yes, I understand, but in my perspective, I think Annabeth is the most crucial character in my MoA and rick's MoA**

**Yashasvini: Thanks!**

**OreWaSama: yeah, and haha it was hard, but not impossible.**

**IzzyBookLover98: IKR? Its awesome! OH it is, action packed and romance packed (sorta) but yeah it's probably my best chapter yet!**

**percebeth and Jeyna: that depends. Usually it is 100% accurate, but sometimes if I don't remember something, I just make it up :)**

ANNABETH:

_**Yep, here's the trap.**_

Of course. How could I have been so stupid? As Mother said, this trap is completely predictable. I don't know why I didn't think of it before.

Oh, well. Right now I have to concentrate on creating a new battle plan. There are at least two hundred monsters in front of us right now, plus Gaea. Most of the monsters are _draceane, empousai, _and _telkhines__. _

_Okay, Percy; you have the most experience fighting empousai and __telkhines__. I need you to tell the others those monsters' weaknesses and how to attack them in the best way. _

_Alright, _responded Percy's (mind?) voice quickly; _ to attack the telkhines in the best and fastest way possible, slash your blade as fast as you can, and when you do this, sneak up on them. If they sense you behind them, you're definitely screwed. _

_What about with my arrows? _Frank asked curiously.

_Shoot it from as far as possible, and right through the middle. _

_And with my dagger how do I attack them? My dagger is definitely shorter than your swords. _Piper said.

_She does have a point, I thought._

_Do the same thing, but get in within closer distance. And if they do sense you, use your charmspeak to distract them. Instructed Percy. Another thing; use your special powers, they will give you advantages. _

_What about the empousai? Jason pointed out, and the others murmured assent. _

_Okay, guys do __**not **__under any circumstances let them get within twenty feet of you. The charming spell will be harder to resist, and if you try to fight the spell, your powers will become weaker and your blows against them will be feeble. That being said, the only weakness I'm absolutely sure they have is probably our powers being used against them. Oh, and they can explode into flames to escape, so Hazel and Frank, be very careful. To destroy them fully, you have to catch them by surprise. Everyone got it? _

_There was a chorus of yeah's and yep's heard, and I congratulated Percy on knowing exactly what to teach._

_Always the tone of surprise, Percy muttered._

_Because usually, I'm the one teaching things. I said in my 'duh' voice._

Though in the middle of his (very) impressive monologue, I couldn't help but think how much hotter he seemed when he knew what to do, and wasn't being dumb just to annoy me.

_Percy's voice interrupted my thoughts. I should be smarter more often than; he said smugly and smirked inwardly._

I could've said that smart people are more attractive to Athena kids in general, but then it would've spoiled his proposition to be smarter so I could think of him as hotter than usual, so I didn't say anything.

Anyway, these monologues and such took about thirty seconds to complete in real time, and again, I noticed how effective being able to read each other's thoughts is.

Gaea was glaring at us, waiting for our surprised and terrified reaction, but then again, she didn't know about the latest communication in the Seven's minds.

So instead of a surprised and terrified expression, we all radiated calm and smug looks that said: Nice try, but we all saw that coming.

_Good. You're doing great Annabeth. Just use Perseus' plans and you should be able to escape, Athena said proudly. _

_Um, if things get too chaotic, will that prophecy line have to come true, the one that says: Wisdom's daughter walks alone, the Mark of Athena burns through Rome. I thought while shivering at the thought of having to ditch the others so I could burn through Rome._

_If you deem it is time to become the raging fire of Athena, then that prophecy line must come true. You will do well, my daughter. Choose what feels right in your heart. You will make me proud once more. I love you, no matter what you choose._

The farewell my mother said to me was in a way, shocking, but I also felt pleased. I'd never heard my mother, the esteemed and wise Athena; tell me, a lowly demigod (in the gods' point of view of course. Not mine) that she loves me and is proud of me. Again, I have never felt happier to be the daughter of the wisdom goddess.

Without wisdom, demigods would be hopeless. Especially demigod children of Athena.

Back to the matter at hand, Gaea was now practically screeching in anger, and I could almost imagine steam coming out of her ears, like in those cartoons where the main characters are furious. And there my ADHD goes again.

"Well? Attack!" Gaea roared at her minions, who had been staring at us curiously, as if trying to figure out why we weren't quaking in fear because of their presence, but as soon as Gaea gave her orders, they were reeling to fight us.

With one look from all the others, I knew that all of us were ready to go down fighting, and I could tell the others were telling me to go Mark of Athena supernova on the monsters and burn them all up. I could tell by the defiant looks in their eyes.

_Do it if you need to, Owl Head. I'll make a fire proof bubble to protect the others. It's your time to shine! Literally. _Said Leo jokingly in my mind.

I looked at Leo, who was already looking back at me and grinning. I rolled my eyes and made a face at him, and he didn't seem fazed by the fact that we might die in the next five minutes.

Sometimes the ignorance of that kid amazes me.

I glanced at the others, and mouthed 'good luck' to them.

Then I looked over at Percy, who was already looking at me, and I felt a rush of warmth run through my body, and I saw the pain in Percy's eyes. I could see it was taking all of his willpower not to convince me to blow up all these monsters with one wave of my hand, and to stay by his side, fighting until the end.

He knew that becoming one with my curse, and burning through all of Rome is my destiny, and it pained him to not do anything to change that. I loved him so much for that.

I calculated that we were about two feet away from each other, yet so far away from each other. I wanted to launch myself at him, and kiss him passionately one last time, but I knew I couldn't. If we survived this, (and the chances were highly unlikely) and saved the world, I vowed to myself that I would marry him.

My willpower almost crumbled, and I nearly flung myself at him, but as it turns out, I didn't have to. Percy ran to me, and hugged me tightly, and before the monsters could actually charge us, I reached up and kissed him. It was short, lasting for about five seconds, yet it was the best kiss we'd ever shared. Short but sweet, it was completely blissful. I could stay like that forever, melt into his arms and stay there.

Then my moment of complete happiness was destroyed when the others coughed uncomfortably. And, also, the monsters were starting to get inpatient. I broke away from him, and whispered in his ear: "I'll love you forever."

He smiled sadly and murmured, "Likewise,"

I looked back at my friends, who also decided their last moment of life could use a dramatic kiss. Poor Leo looked annoyed, and was grumbling incoherently about how he wished Reyna had been here.

Out of nowhere, Reyna appeared. She looked exhausted and wiped out, but when she saw Leo, she launched herself at him, and Leo looked like he might die of happiness.

I even surprised myself when a tear rolled down my cheek and into my mouth. It tasted salty, like every single one of Percy's kisses.

It seems Aphrodite felt bad for Reyna and Leo, so she flashed Reyna there. I could hear her squealing like a mutant pig, and we were an Atlantic Ocean apart.

Through all the (somewhat) chaos, the monsters decided to ruin our tiny moment of pure bliss by launching themselves at us.

Leo and Reyna jumped apart, and as quick as lightning, she conjured her _gladius__. _ She destroyed the first ten monsters that flew at her, and Percy grabbed Riptide and sprinted to help her.

The others were all grabbing their weapons and ripping apart every single monster that appeared next to them.

I clutched the belt that held my dagger, and smiled cruelly at Gaea. I threw my dagger with deadly precision at her.

I mind-yelled at Jason to levitate Gaea off the ground, so my shot could kill her. She is still a goddess, but she was Piper for some time, so she is in the form of a demigod right now and can be killed.

Gaea screamed in agony, and squeaked out to the remaining twenty monsters, "Avenge me!" The monsters looked confused, but they charged us anyway. My celestial bronze dagger flashed as I disintegrated the last monster.

The Seven cheered, and we ran out of that place to find Nico and Thalia waiting for us at the Argo II.

When they saw us, they practically cried in relief, and screeched simultaneously, "Did you kill Gaea?" which caused us to nod before bursting into hysterical laughter. Partly because we were so glad to be alive, and partly because Nico and Thalia sounded like a couple.

Thalia glared at Jason, who was laughing the loudest, and Nico gave Percy and me his famous death glare. We silenced ourselves instantly. The others were still laughing hysterically, but stopped as soon as Nico and Thalia simultaneously gave their perfect '10 death glares' as Percy called them.

"Good. But what do we do about the giants? We still haven't closed the doors of Death." Nico pointed out.

A deep growly voice answered, "We can help with that."

**Haha cliffy! I am so evill :P**

**OK, so tell me what you guys think about it and REVIEW! Just press that little blue button! Until you all review, (18 people at least, please) BYE!**

**P.S: PUSH THAT LITTLE BLUE BUTTON**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	32. The EnD: Part 1

**A/N: Hey Everyone! Sorry for not updating sooner, I was really busy with some things. OMGHHKP! I LOVE YOU GUYS! 50,150 hits and counting! AND 274 REVIEWS! THANK YOU SO MUCH! :)**

**Okay, so I'm sorry to say that this story is ending soon, so it'll have only 3 more chapters. Yes, it seems too soon to end, but the real Mark of Athena is coming out in 60 days (Can't wait :) And I promised some of you I'd finish it before then. So, we'll have three more chapters, and possibly an epilogue. Do y'all want an epilogue? Let me know in the reviews please!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJATO or HoO. All rights go to Rick Riordan.**

**I will answer to reviews by PM, and to the anons, I'll do that down there V**

**V**

**V**

**LEO: (Didn't see that one coming did ya?:P)**

_A deep growly voice answered, "We can help with that."_

Holy mother of the gods, Darth Vader strikes again!

_It's not Darth Vader, stupid. I think these are the giants who finally came to us instead of us coming to them! Piper yelled in my mind with an annoyed tone._

_Gosh, Beauty Queen, I was just trying to lighten the mood! I muttered._

_By thinking? _I could practically hear her rolling her eyes.

I dissolved the connection between mine and Piper's thoughts, because I could not take being yelled at mentally. Humph. 

Anyway, I could almost see the gears turning in Annabeth's mind. They went something like this: Holy Zeus, the giants found us! Damn, now I have to burn through Rome, etc.

Yeah, I'm feeling quite random today.

Thalia flipped in the air and landed with her bow in her hand. That's still as impressive as it was eight months ago.

Nico drew his Stygian iron sword, and looked quite menacing while doing that. The rest of us drew our weapons as well, and I could tell that this might be our last battle. Might as well make it count.

Time to make our legend. The Seven Heroes did the impossible: closed the Doors of Death, and defeated the Earth goddess and her army.

_Hey, Owl- Head, how are we supposed to get the supreme beings of above to help us? I asked in a sarcastic tone._

_First off, don't call me that, and second, we should be able to convince them by closing the doors._

How wonderful. Now I have to figure out how to make a fire resistant bubble to make when Annabeth becomes the fire of Athena.

_Just imagine your friends perfectly fine with a raging fire all around them, which should do the trick. Hephaestus spoke kindly in my mind._

I silently thanked my dad and the other gods, and glanced at Reyna, who was clutching my arm and looking forward fearlessly. I wondered how she could be so calm in the face of our destruction. But then again, her mother was the goddess of war, so she would be calm in the eerie silence of the beginning of the War.

"Is that so?" I was startled when I heard Hazel speak in such a cold, harsh tone that was filled with hatred. Hazel may be a daughter of Pluto, but she's one of the nicest people I've ever met. That's why I was so surprised when I heard her speak that way.

"Yes. Be afraid, puny demigods. Mother Gaea has many tortures planned for you."

"But she's dead," Piper pointed out.

Porphryion laughed cruelly.

"No, the Mark of Athena merely delayed her plans," He finally emerged from the shadow, and his face was more horrible than ever; he was clad in bronze armor, and he was smirking when he gestured to his army. There were nine giants standing behind him. The only giant I recognized was the Anti-Aphrodite, and that was because she was way more beautiful than the others and she had this sort of powerful vibe to her.

"Her name is Annabeth." Percy spat at Porphryion, who merely raised an eyebrow, and looked to his comrades.

"Oh, yes, we know your little girlfriend's name."

Annabeth practically exploded in rage, and she almost threw her knife at all of the giants, but Percy and Jason had to hold her back.

"So where are the Doors-"I was interrupted because suddenly the floor of the Argo II disappeared, and we were standing in the Basilica Nova in Ancient Rome.

Annabeth was gawking at all the gateways and arches of the Nova, and she practically died when she realized we had been transported to the site of the Doors of Death.

"How dare you infiltrate one of the greatest Architecture sites of all time with your Doors of Death? Not to mention that this place is sacred to the roman form of my mother, Minerva?"

"Don't you think we know who this place is sacred to?" The Anti- Hera said in an _extremely _annoyed tone.

"Well, we thought that you didn't care," Frank said with just as much ice in his tone as Hazel.

"You're damn right we don't care," The Anti-Apollo exclaimed.

The other giants roared in agreement, and the sound echoed all around the Nova.

The ADHD part of me wondered if the mortals who lived here were either slaughtered by the giants, or hiding in their homes. I felt a strange urge to go and help the townspeople.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Annabeth and Piper turn invisible, but the giants were too busy arguing to notice what happened. Before they turned invisible, Piper mouthed, distract them! Annabeth and I will close the doors.

Well, this was a battle I'd easily win. Prepare to be annoyed by the great Leo Valdez! 

**ANNABETH:**

**I reached down into the pockets of my cutoff shorts and was glad to see that my Yankee's cap was safely stored there. **

I put it on, and then sent a mind message to Piper: _Hey, I'm going to turn you invisible, but you and I can still see each other, but you have to mouth to Leo to distract the giants while you and I close the doors._

Piper nodded in my direction, and did as told.

I closed my eyes and focused on turning Piper invisible.

I also sent a mind message to Percy: _Piper and I are invisible; could you please cover for us? We're going to try and close the doors. No matter what happens, remember I love you._

It nearly broke my heart, saying that last sentence to Percy.

But I had a job to do. Nothing could distract me right now.

Instinctively, I knew Piper and I were the ones who had to close the doors. It made the most sense, since the last line of the prophecy said: _And foes bear arms to the doors of Death._

I was the champion of Athena, and Piper had once upon a time been Gaea, so in a strange way, we were enemies.

I gestured to Piper, and quietly moved along the floor to find the trapdoor to the place where the Ancient Romans had kept the supplies for their plays and performances.

I also knew the doors would be underground, since it was closest to the Heart of The Earth. Finally, my hand found the tiny flap and I quickly and quietly flipped it open. It was just big enough in space so that Piper and I would be able to fit through it.

Once inside, I glanced around the dusty space, and the one thing that caught my eye was a hole that was rapidly expanding and was glowing a fiery red.

"That _hole _is the Doors of Death? Shouldn't there be more holes, then?" As soon as she said this, two more holes started to grow until they were as tall as both of us.

Next to me, Piper stiffened. A green mist flowed out of her, and it formed the body of a goddess. A certain evil goddess.  
>"Welcome demigods, to your doom."<p>

**Anon review replies:  
><strong>**Bubba lose: Thanks!**

**i am PieNPandas: Thanks! I don't think anyone likes those, lol. **

**Awesome dude: Thanks!**

**Blue thunder: Thank you, I will :)**

**The Huntress: Thank you so much! And, I don't know, if you think it's good, and if you can finish a story in 60 days, go for it! **

**Guest: Thanks!**

**Zainab: Right now!**

**Guest: Thank you, and I'm very sure the real one will be much more mysterious than mine :D**

**percabeth4ever: Thanks, you're so sweet :)**

**And, you'll see what happens with her in this chapter :)**

**PeaceLoveAndCheese: OH yesh, your cliffhangers are very unexpected XD **

**Omg: Sorry, I hope you didn't die.**

**Guest: I know that, just pretend it didn't melt in this story, ok? Thanks for reviewing :)**

**Someone: That was a tiny, insignificant detail, that I forgot to write about XD  
>MitchieC: No matter how many times you don't review, your still my BFF lol. And haha, you'll see what happens there XP And, you'll find out here :P<strong>

**nic63: Me too, but oh well, I write them all the time! Thank you :)**

**That took forever! Other anons review replies will be on next chapter!**

**Haha, I'm so evil for ending with a cliffhanger! So tell me what you guys think about it and REVIEW! Just press that little blue button! Until you all review, (19 people at least, please) BYE!**

**P.S: PUSH THAT LITTLE BLUE BUTTON! :)**

**V**

**V**

**V**


End file.
